Adventure Frontier
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis and the others have been called to the digital world where they inherit the spirits of the ten legendary warriors to fight a darkness. 2/4 crossover, see who will be hold the spirits and with some pairings
1. Flame Warrior

Chapter 1: Flame Warrior

"Davis don't you dare have any of that cake." Mrs. Motomiya said since it was going to beJun's birthday.

"Oh man this is so boring." Davis said and his D-Terminal went off.

"Davis Motomiya a new adventure for you begins. Go to the train station and get on the 4'oclock train."

"Who's it from?" Veemon said.

"I don't know Davis said as he took a look at the clock seeing it was close to four. "Oh man I got to get going." Davis and Veemon hurried down to the train station. 'What did that e-mail meant by new adventure, was it from the others.' He made it to the station in time and got on the train.

"We made it." Veemon said. Then Davis noticed a boy with a Gotsumon and an Aquamon.

"Another digidestine?" Davis said. Then his D-Terminal went off again.

"Get off at the Kyoto station and head for the elevator and go down before 6:00." The message said. He saw the boy got the same message on his phone and time was running out.

"Oh come on I'm doing my best here." Davis said. The train arrived at the train station and Davis was looking for an elevator. "Where now?"

"Davis look." Veemon said. They saw the same boy with his digimon and ran after him.

"Hey hold on will you." Davis said as he was able to jump in. "With time to spare." He then noticed the boy looking at him. "Hey did you get a message too?" The boy just ignored him.

"Hey we're talking to you here." Veemon said and they heard a rumble sound.

"Whoa what's that?" Davis said as the elevator came down hard. "Okay I got to start wearing a helmet. They arrived at a floor with trains and other kids everywhere. Then Davis got another message.

"It's up to you, which train will you choose."

"Okay this just gets weirder." Davis said and the boy with his digimon took off. "Hey wait which train are you getting on?"

"Davis we better get on one because it's almost 6." Veemon said. The clock struck 6.

"Now boarding." The speaker said and all the train's doors closed and Davis rushed after one.

"Hey hold on will you." He jumped on the back of one and saw the boy on another train that went through another tunnel.

"Hey come on let's see who else is on here." Veemon said. They moved through the train until they reached the cart where all the others and their digimon were.

"Davis!" Matt said.

"Hey guys." Davis said.

"You got a message too." T.K. said.

"It looks like we all did." Davis said, but noticed Tai or Agumon weren't there. "Hey Kari where's Tai.

"I don't know, maybe he got on a different train." Kari said.

"Maybe he didn't get the same message." Gatomon said.

"If we all got it how come Tai wouldn't?" Mimi said.

"That would seem unlikely." Izzy said.

"Hey does anyone even know where we're going?" Yolei said.

"I didn't even know there was a station all the way down here." Sora said. Then something caused all of them to fall back.

"What's going on?" Cody said.

"I don't know, but hold on everyone." Ken said. Things went dark for a while, but Davis could have sworn he saw astral projections around most of the others. Then their digivices glowed except Joe's, Sora's, and Mimi's.

"Welcome digidestine to where a new adventure begins." A voice out of their digivices said.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"That does not matter. A new adventure for all of you shall begin." The voice said.

"A new adventure?" Davis said. Everything settled down again.

"Is everyone okay?" T.K. said.

"I will once Yolei gets off my wings." Hawkmon said.

"Wait Davis Yolei look at what we're wearing." Cody said and they were in the clothes for when they go into the digital world.

"These are the clothes we're in when we enter the digital world." Yolei said.

"Hey look at that." Biyomon said and they saw Poyomon.

"What are those?" Davis said.

"Those are Poyomon, I digivolve from those." Patamon said.

"That has to mean we're in the digital world." Kari said. Then the train came into a village with flames everywhere.

"Where are we?" Sora said.

"I've never seen this part of the digital world before." Gabumon said.

"Last stop all get off." The train said and tilted them out.

"Wait am I hearing things or did the train just talk." Yolei said. Izzy got out his computer and put up his digimon analyzer.

"That's no ordinary train, that's a Trailmon." Izzy said.

"What's a Trailmon?" Matt said.

"They are digimon, but they're more meant for giving people rides." Izzy said.

"Well time for me to go." Trailmon said and went back.

"Hold up you got to tell us what are we doing here?" T.K. said.

"Yeah and we need to go back." Cody said.

"Just look for the spirits." Trailmon said.

"A spirit?" Armadillomon said.

"What's a spirit?" Cody said.

"Guys there you are." They turned and saw Tai and Agumon.

"Tai there you are." Kari said.

"Did you get on another train?" Izzy said.

"Yeah it brought us here." Tai said.

"We don't even know where here is." Agumon said

"I'm gonna look around." Davis said.

"Davis hold up." Cody said as he and Armadillomon went after him.

"Guys wait don't go running off." Tai said, but a green fire cut them off from the others.

"Whoa what was that?" Davis said. Then a Cerberumon came out in that fire. "Someone lose their dog."

"That's Cerberumon, he's a dangerous wild dog." Armadillomon said.

"Where is the spirit?" Cerberumon said.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Cody said.

"Veemon you got to digivolve." Davis said.

"I'm trying Davis, but for some reason I can't." Veemon said.

"I can't seem to digivolve either." Armadillomon said.

"Then let's try this. Dig-Armor Energize." Cody said, but it didn't work. "That didn't work either."

"**Emerald Blaze**." Cerberumon launched more fire, but Davis grabbed Cody and balanced on the train tracks.

"Okay maybe this wasn't the best idea." Davis said as the track came off and they slid down to a room below the village with a strange energy geyser. Davis seemed to noticed something in the geyser. "Is that a spirit?" Then Cerberumon jumped down in.

"Davis Cody get out of there." T.K. said.

"Hawkmon quick try digivolving." Yolei said.

"I can't seem to." Hawkmon said.

"I can't even armor digivolve." Gatomon said.

"The spirit is mine." Cerberumon said, but Davis grabbed a pole.

"This has to be the dumbest thing I ever did." Davis said as Cerberumon bit down and broke the staff, but Davis grabbed his tail and were in the geyser with Davis dropping his D3. Then Cerberumon was thrown out.

"What about Davis?" Cody said. Davis got up and didn't feel a thing.

"That's weird I'm not even hurt." Davis said. Davis noticed the spirit and sensed a connection with it. "Spirit!" Davis called it out and his D3 went into his hands with the spirit going in it.

"It is time." The voice said.

…

Digivolving Scene

The outline of the spirit appeared in Davis's D3 with a ring of Data around his other hand and swiped it with his D3.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Davis said and data and armor came around him and transformed in a blaze of fire.

"Agunimon"

…

Agunimon burst through the geyser.

"Is that Davis?" Kari said.

"What just happened to him?" Ken said.

"**Emerald Blaze**." Cerberumon jumped at him, but Agunimon moved out of the way and got Cody and the digimon out of there, back to the others and jumped back down.

"**Portals Of Darkness**." Cerberumon shot black circles and Agunimon fell in with Cerberumon.

"There's no escape now." Cerberumon said.

"**Emerald Blaze**." Cerberumon blasted him, but Agunimon shut his mouth and pounded him.

"**Pyro Tornado**." Agunimon said and spin around in fire.

"Oh man things are getting hot in here." Cerberumon said with them coming out. Then the intensity of the attack had his fractal code appear.

"You've been a bad dog." Agunimon said and brought out his D3 with the symbol for fire on it. "Fractal Code Digitize." The D3 scanned the code and absorbed it with Cerberumon turning into an egg.

"What was that thing?" Mimi said.

"I think that was his digiegg." Palmon said and Agunimon turned back.

"What just happened?" Davis said and the voice appeared on his D3

"Congratulations, you are indeed a digidestine." The voice said.

"You know about that." Davis said.

"Yea, the journey has just begun." The voice said.

To Be Continued

What new adventure awaits Davis as well as the other digidestine? Find out on a new episode of Digimon Digital monsters.


	2. Light Warrior

Chapter 2: Light Warrior

Davis was still in stun after what just happened with Cerberumon

"What just happened?" Davis said.

"You mean you don't remember being a digimon." Kari said.

"I've never seen one like that one before. I believe his name was Agunimon, plus there's also the fact our digimon couldn't digivole." Izzy said.

"How did I do it in the first place?" Davis said.

"Well it seems we're here for a while." Tai said.

"Can't we just use Izzy's computer to open the digi-port?" Davis said.

"We already tried it's not working." Ken said.

"Well we might as well do some exploring since we never been in this part of the digital world before." T.K. said and they all looked around. Back in the station another train came in and the boy Davis ran into came in.

"Just where are we?" The boy said and his D3 had a signal coming from it.

"What is it Ross?" Gotsumon said.

"Do you have something?" Aquamon said.

"My digivice is picking up something." Ross said as he went to find it. Back with the others they made it to the forest.

"I wonder what is it we're doing here." Cody said.

"My guess is that the digital world could be in trouble." T.K. said. "Kari remember that theory I told you and after that Arukenimon and Mummymon came out."

"Yeah so you think there's a new threat?" Kari said.

"It's quite possible. I'm going to have a look around." T.K. said.

"Wait T.K. I'll come with you." Cody said.

"Me too." Yolei said.

"I think I will too." Ken said and they went in another direction. While they were moving Ross spotted them.

"That doesn't look safe, they shouldn't be walking around here by themselves." Ross said.

"Should we follow them Ross?" Gotsumon said.

"They have digimon partners besides I didn't come here to play babysitter." Ross said as he kept moving. T.K. and the others were having a look around the village.

"Hey maybe that little guy can help us." Yolei said to a Pagumon.

"I be careful Pagumon aren't the friendliest of digimon." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah I remember a bunch that kidnapped Tokomon." T.K. said.

"Oh how bad could this little guy be?" Yolei said. "Excuse me little guy." Yolei said as he reached for him.

"Hey don't touch me." Pagumon said, but slipped off and cried.

"Are you okay?" Wormmon said and a bunch more came out and they didn't look too happy.

"I told you Pagumon aren't the friendliest of digimon." Hawkmon said as they ran back into the forest.

…

Ross

Ross was in the forest still following the signal.

"That signal's getting stronger." Ross said.

"Hey Ross look at this." Aquamon said and lead him to a passage way.

"Good eye Aquamon." Ross said. "Hello anyone home." There was no answer.

"Looks like there's no one down there." Gotsumon said.

"Well whatever it is we're looking for is down there." Ross said as he headed down. T.K. and the others took cover behind some bushes.

"Wait why are we running, they're not even rookies?" Armadillomon said.

"True, but we can't hurt them." Ken said.

"Maybe we could turn into digimon like Davis." Cody said as he tried his D3, but they ended up falling down an opening and Cody dropped his D3 and landed in a pile of leaves.

"Is everyone okay?" T.K. said.

"I'm fine." Cody said. Ken noticed he was on top of Yolei.

"You okay Yolei?" Ken said.

"Never better." Yolei said.

"Come on we better find a way out." T.K. said.

…

The Digidestine

"I'm starting to get worried about T.K. and the others." Matt said.

"Yeah they could have at least let us know where they are." Sora said.

"Come on let's see if we can try to find them." Davis said.

"I got Cody's signal, but I don't see T.K." Kari said.

"Neither do I see Ken or Yolie." Tai said.

"Kari why are you always concerned for T.K?"

"He's my best friend. Honestly Davis I don't know why you're always jealous of him." Kari said.

"I'm not jealous of him." Davis said.

"Oh please you're as plain obvious as my fur color." Gatomon said. Then Davis spotted Cody's D3. "Hey look."

"That's Cody's." Joe said.

"I hope they didn't fall down here." Kari said and a rock gave up and she fell in.

"Kari!" Davis said as he jumped in and got a hold of her and landed in the leaves. "Are you okay?" He asked with her on top of him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kari said and when they looked at each other they were blushing.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Mimi said.

"Yeah we're fine." Davis said. The others made it down.

"Hey look I got their signal in here." Kari said. T.K. and the others made it into a room with a hole in the center of the floor.

"Great we're lost." Yolei said.

"Calm down Yolei we'll get out." Hawkmon said.

"Hey I hear something." Wormmon said. Then those Pagumon came flying in and tried biting down on them.

"**Rock Fist**."

"**Water Shot**." A rock and a blast of water shook the Pagumon away. They looked up and saw Ross and his digimon partners. Ross grabbed a hold of the pole and slid down with his digimon coming behind him.

"You guys look like you could use some help." Ross said as Gotsumon helped him broke off the pole.

"Try not to hurt them too bad they're just in-training digimon." Ken said.

"Okay then, let's play." Ross said as he charged in with the pole at the Pagumon with Gotsumon and Aquamon helping out to fight. He tried swatting them like flies. Then they gathered all around him, but he just spin around them.

"Why you." Pagumon said, but Ross swatted him away. "Okay now I'm mad." Pagumon digivolved into Raremon.

"This could be a problem." Ross said with the others coming in.

"There they are." Matt said.

"Hey wait that guy, I saw him at the train station." Davis said.

"**Breath Of Decay**." Raremon started spitting out acid at him and everyone. Cody tripped, but Ross got a hold of him.

"Gotsumon, Aquamon digivolve." Ross said.

"We're trying Ross, but for some reason we can't." Gotsumon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Ross said with him and Cody backed against the hole.

"Ross armor digivolving isn't working either." Aquamon said.

"Come on I got to help them." Davis said and he seems to have figure it out.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"**Pyro Punch**." Agunimon said and pushed Raremon back.

"Are you guys okay?" Agunimon said, but turned back into Davis.

"Oh man not now." Davis said.

"Wait you're that kid I met at the train station." Ross said, but Raremon got back up.

"**Breath Of Decay**." Raremon shot out more acid and Davis got Cody out of the way, but Ross was pushed down.

"Oh no." Davis said.

"Ross!" Gotsumon and Aquamon said. While Ross was falling he saw something. It was another spirit.

"Spirit!" Ross said and the spirit was drawn into his D3.

"It is time." The voice said with the symbol of light on his D3.

…

Digivolving Scene

The outline of the spirit has appeared on Ross's D3 and his other hand had a ring of data that he scaned.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Ross was covered in data and armor that transformed his body and came down in light.

"Lobomon."

….

Lobomon came down and the others were impressed.

"Whoa did I look that cool?" Davis said.

"You looked different, but yes." Cody said.

"That's Ross?" Gotsumon said.

"Who is that?" T.K. said.

"I found him." Izzy said on his computer. "His name is Lobomon and he's, a legendary warrior. What's that?"

"**Breath Of Decay**." Raremon shot out more acid.

"**Lobo Kendal**." Lobomon said and got out a light saber and slashed away the acid. He jumped up and struck his sword in Raremon's head with his fractal code appearing.

"Raremon I can't take any more of your stench." He got out his D3 that had the symbol for light on it. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned the code and Raremon was turned back into a digiegg. Lobomon turned back into Ross.

"Hey that was pretty cool." Davis said.

"Yeah, but it was also impressive when you turned into one. So do you have a name?" Ross said.

"I'm Davis Motomiya." Davis said.

"Davis huh, the name's Ross. I guess I'll be seeing you around." Ross said.

"Wait why don't you hang with us I mean we're all digidestine here." Davis said.

"Sorry other than Gotsumon and Aquamon I prefer to be on my own. Come on you two." Ross said as all three left.

"Ross huh." Davis said sound impressed. Out in the forest Ross was enjoying the scenery and thinking what happened.

"Lobomon and Davis Motomiya." Ross said.

To Be Continued

Who is this Ross and how can he and Davis become digimon? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	3. Ice Warrior

Chapter 3: Ice Warrior

The digidestine were walking through this new area in the digital world.

"Hey Davis what are you thinking about?" Veemon said.

"I can't stop thinking about that Ross guy." Davis said. "He could become a digimon like me, but he doesn't want to join us."

"Sounds like me, thinking I could handle this alone." Ken said.

"I'm sure when the times right we will join us like you Ken." Wormmon said. The the voice came back.

"Greetings digidestine." The voice said.

"It's you again." Yolei said. "Could you tell us what we're doing here and who are you."

"If it's answers you want go to the forest terminal." The voice said and was gone.

"What's the forest terminal?" Kari said.

"I guess we'll know when we get there." T.K. said as they continued to move on. When they got to an opening they saw the bridge was out.

"Great, now what." Matt said.

"Hey look down there." Sora said and they saw lights coming down at the bottom.

"Well let's check it out besides we're gonna have to go down and go back up." Davis said.

"He does have a point if the bridge is out." Cody said and they all went down.

"Hey look at this." Patamon said. They saw a picture of an angel and ten symbols.

"What is this?" Mimi said.

"Hey look that symbol was on Agunimon." Cody said pointing to the one of fire.

"And that one was on Lobomon." Armadillomon said pointing to the one of light.

"I found it." Izzy said on his computer. "Those are the symbols of the ten legendary warriors."

"What are those?" Joe said.

"I was wondering about that myself." Izzy said.

"I've heard of their legend before." Gatomon said. "Long ago the digital world was thrown into chaos by a digimon named Lucemon. Ten warriors stood up to him and sealed Lucemon away and the warriors were turn into spirits."

"Davis and that Ross found the spirits of flames and light. Davis you and that Ross must be two of those legendary warriors." Izzy said.

"Maybe that's why we're here." Tai said. "Maybe we're the other eight."

"Yeah, but which ones, there's not enough for all of us." Sora said.

"Excuse me just what are you doing here." They turned and saw a tribe of Candlemon.

"Who are they?" Davis said.

"They're Candlemon." Veemon said. They were brought back to their village and met the elder.

"I noticed that you saw the symbols of the legendary warriors." Candlemon said.

"Yeah in fact I can become one." Davis said.

"Davis you don't expect them to believe that." Cody said.

"It would be rather interesting." Candlemon said and this green smoke started coming out and the others were feeling drowsy.

"What are you doing?" Ken said.

"Guys quick the water." Davis said.

"Don't let them get away." Candlemon said

"**Lava Loogie**." The other candlemon shot out fire, but they made it to the water.

'Oh man I can't swim up.' Cody thought, but Davis got a hold of him.

"I've got you Cody." Davis said as they all popped up.

"Great idea Davis that woke us up." T.K. said, but two Candlemon were following them.

"Guys quick up here." Armadillomon said.

"Good idea Armadillomon." Cody said as they climbed a rise and saw the top was covered in ice.

"What do we do they won't quit following us." Matt said.

"Come I have to become Agunimon." Davis said and it was activated.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon"

Agunimon jumped to the other side of the river and the Candlemon were impressed.

"I don't believe it its Agunimon." Candlemon said.

"**Pyro Darts**." Agunimon shot out darts from his fist.

"**Paraffin Paralyzer**." Candlemon launched waxes and Agunimon was being paralyzed.

"He needs help." Kari said.

"But what can we do we can't spirit evolve." T.K. said.

"Well I'm not going to sit down and watch this." Cody said. "Come on Armadillomon." They went down.

"Cody!" Yolei said. He and Armadillomon started splashing water at the Candlemon.

"Lights out you bullies. I'm no longer going to sit down and watch my friends get hurt." Cody said. Then a pillar of light came out of the ice.

"What's that?" Joe said and a spirit came out and went down to Cody freezing the water.

"It's a spirit." Cody said and held out his D3. "Spirit come to me." The spirit went inside his D3

"It is time."

….

Digivolving Scene

The outline of the spirit was on Cody's D3 with a ring of data on his other hand. He scanned it.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Cody was surrounded by data and his body began to transform and came down through snow.

"Kumamon."

…

"Cody spirit evolved!" Yolei said.

'It's Cody.' Agunimon thought.

"That's Kumamon the legendary warrior of ice." Izzy said looking at his computer.

"**Crystal Breeze**." Kumamon froze on of the Candlemon.

"Time to teach you bullies a lesson." Kumamon said.

"Oh yeah bring it on." Candlemon said as he digivolved into Wizardmon.

"It's Wizardmon!" Tai said.

"Now then let the magic show begin." Wizardmon said as he jumped kick Kumamon down.

"Kumamon!" Agunimon said as he broke through the wax, but Wizardmon avoided him.

"Time for another trick, now you see me, now you don't." Wizardmon said as he disappeared.

"Come on out." Agunimon said.

"If you say so." Wizardmon said as he kicked him in the back. "Now for my next trick, pick a me, any me." He made copies of himself.

"Which one is the real one?" Mimi said.

"Gatomon can't you tell?" Hawkmon said.

"That's not the same Wizardmon I knew." Gatomon said.

"Time for you to go down legendary warrior." Wizardmon said.

"**Electric Squall**." All the Wizardmon copies fired electricity, but Agunimon jumped and Kumamon spotted something.

"Agunimon look only one has a shadow." Kumamon said.

"I see it." Agunimon said as he heated his knee and hit Wizardmon with his fractal code appearing. "I'm starting to hate magic now." He got out his D3. "Fractal Code Digitize." The code was scanned and Wizardmon became Candlemon.

"Way to go you guys." Tai said.

"Thank you Agunimon." Kumamon said as they shook hands.

"No thank you, you're one brave little bear." Agunimon said and they turned back.

"You truly do have the spirits of Agunimon and Kumamon congratulations Davis and Cody." The Candlemon elder said. "I do hope you will accept my apologies for you see we were testing you to see if you are the legendary warriors."

"Wow a test and I actually passed." Davis said and his D3 went off. He pressed a button and the code went up. "Fractal code restored." The bridge came back.

"Wizardmon did take the code to the bridge." Candlemon said.

"Sweet so we can cross." Matt said and a Trailmon went over and Davis noticed Ross on it.

'Could he be going to the forest terminal too?' Davis thought.

To Be Continued

Now that Cody holds the spirit of ice what awaits the digidestine at the forest terminal? You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	4. Wind Warrior

Chapter 4: Wind Warrior

The digidestine continued on their journey to the forest terminal with Davis and Cody holding spirits.

"Man I'm tired." Mimi said.

"You're kidding right, you've been through worse." Tai said. Then Davis heard something.

"Hey it's a Trailmon." Davis said. They were all telling him to stop.

"Can I help you?" Trailmon said.

"Trailmon we were wondering if we could get a lift to the forest terminal." Sora said.

"Oh I would, but I don't have any room to give you a lift." Trailmon said.

"Trailmon don't worry we can just hold on." Kari said as they all hopped on him.

"Oh stop I'm ticklish." Trailmon said and laughed them off. "Just keep going on this trail." They continued to move until they reached a fork in the road.

"Now which way do we go?" T.K. said.

"I think it's this way." Davis said.

"I think it's this way." Yolei said pointing the other way.

"You're wrong." Davis said.

"No you are, don't you think the forest terminal would be by some trees." Yolei said.

"I'm telling you it's this way." Davis said.

"I really do think it would be this way." Kari said.

"Well you heard Kari this way it is." Davis said going the other way.

"Figures he would go agree with Kari." Yolei said.

"He is so predictable." Cody said. They continued until they reached a station.

"Hey check out that sign." Sora said.

"It says Breezy Village." Biyomon said.

"So this isn't the forest terminal." They turned and saw Ross.

"Hey it's you guys again." Gotsumon said.

"Ross so you're heading to the forest terminal too." Kari said.

"Yeah, well see ya." Ross said as he headed down the tracks.

"Hey wait." Kari said as she grabbed his arm. "We're going to the forest terminal too. Why don't you come with us?" Ross just pulled his arm back.

"I prefer to be on my own. You guys want to go in groups fine, I don't care what you do." Ross said as he left.

"You know he reminds me of someone, but I don't know who." Matt said.

"Yeah that would be you." Sora said. They moved through the forest.

"Hey maybe we can get a better look at the top of that tree." Kari said. They made it to the top and their digivices started beeping.

"Hey what's this about?" Yolei said.

"Well it could be that another spirit is around here." Hawkmon said. Then there was a breeze and Kari fell out.

"Kari1" They all shouted, but a bunch of Floramon caught her.

"Are you okay?" The Floramon asked.

"Yeah thanks." Kari said. The others came down.

"Welcome to our lovely home." All the Floramon said.

"Wow their all Floramon." Tai said.

"I don't know if I call this place lovely look at the tree." Mimi said.

"It looks like its dyeing." Palmon said. Then Davis's stomach growled.

"I'm sorry, but do you think we could get something to eat." Davis said. The Floramon took them to a dining room where they had some soup.

"Wow this is delicious." Veemon said.

"Do you think I could get the recipe?" Mimi said.

"It's not that hard." Floramon said and they stuck fruit in their heads, danced around, and poured out their heads.

"On second thought I'm good." Mimi said.

"I'm allergic to pollen." Joe said and they all resisted. Davis was at the top of the tree enjoying the view.

"Hey enjoying the view." Kari said as she sat next to him.

"Yeah it is a nice breeze." Davis said.

"Hey how come you changed direction back at the fork?" Kari said.

"Oh that well…I don't know how to answer that." Davis said.

"It's okay Davis." Kari said as she placed her hand on his back. Sora and Matt were watching.

"You know I never noticed, but Davis and Kari actually look cute together." Sora said.

"I don't know, I think she's better with my brother." Matt said.

"Come on Matt, people thought I be with Tai, but here I am with you since Christmas." Sora said.

"That's a good point." Matt said as he grabbed her hand. Back at the bottom Tai and Mimi were talking to the Floramon about the tree.

"Excuse me Floramon what's happening to the tree?" Mimi said.

"Well you see we use to live with Mushroomon. Then one day they turned bad and our poor tree hasn't been the same." Floramon said.

"It does look the poor thing is dying." Tai said. A branch snapped off. "Mimi look out." Tai grabbed her out of the way.

"Oh thanks Tai." Mimi said until they realized how they were holding each other they backed off.

…..

Ross

"Oh man I wish I had a compass or something." Ross said as he continued to walk through the forest.

"Wait." Aquamon said.

"What is it?" Ross said.

"I hear someone talking." Aquamon said.

"Alright Mushroomon brothers let's take care of those goodie goodie Floramon."

"They won't know what hit them."

"Uh oh there are some Floramon in this forest and their going to be in trouble." Aquamon said.

…

Breezy Village

"We hope you enjoyed your stay." Floramon said.

"We can't leave you guys." Kari said.

"Maybe we can stay a little to help you with that tree." Gatomon said.

"Well we could use some help." Floramon said.

"What do you say guys?" Kari said.

"I think it's the least we could do." Tai said and they all started gardening. "This isn't as bad as I thought."

"**Mushroom Mash**." Explosive mushrooms fell down and exploded. Then three Mushroomon came down.

"It's the Mushroomon." Floramon said.

"Why did they just attacked?" Gatomon said.

"We are sick of the Floramon having all the beauty and attention in this forest so we're ending it." Mushroomon said.

"That's crazy, these Floramon worked hard to keep their home the way it was." Kari said, but they were going to throw mushrooms.

"Kari look out." Davis said as he pushed her out of the way. Ross made it and saw what was happening.

"Ross should we help?" Gotsumon said.

"Let's just see how this turns out." Ross said.

"Cody are you ready?" Davis said.

"Let's do it." Cody said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Kumamon."

"No way that kid can become a digimon too!" Ross said. Kumamon and Agunimon went to attack the Mushroomon brothers, but they jumped on top of each other.

"Let's do it." All three said as they digivolved into one Woodmon.

"They became Woodmon." Izzy said.

"That's no fair our digimon can't digivolve." Yolei said. Agunimon went into attack, but Woodmon stepped out of the way and hit him in the back.

"**Frozen Tundra**." Kumamon said as he was an icicle, but Woodmon grabbed him and hit Agunimon.

"Hey you can't treat our friends that way." Yolei said as she hit him with a shovel.

"Yolei get out of there." Kari said. Woodmon went after her.

"Yolei!" Kari shouted and then a pink light came from the tree and a spirit appeared.

"Alright my spirit." Yolei said. "Spirit Evolution."

"Is Yolei spirit evolving?" Ken said, but the spirit went to Kari instead.

"Kari that's your spirit." Tai said and the spirit went into her D3.

"It is time."

…..

Digivolving Scene

The outline of the spirit was in her D3 with the ring of data around her other hand and she scanned it.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Kari said and data came around her and she was transforming in wind.

"Kazemon."

…

"Kari spirit evolved instead of me." Yolei said.

"No way now that girl can be a digimon!" Ross said.

"Who is that?" Sora said.

"That's Kazemon the legendary warrior of wind." Izzy said. Agunimon was in a daze just looking at her.

"Wow look at her." Agunimon said.

"Hey now is not the time to be drooling." Kumamon said and he snapped out of it.

"**Hurricane Wave**." Kazemon launched tornadoes from her fingertips.

"**Tempest Twist**." She spin around and launched more wind that pushed Woodmon back.

"Are you done yet?" Kazemon said.

"Does this answer your question?" Woodmon said as he swat her away like a fly.

"Are you okay?" Agunimon said checking on her.

"It looks like you guys could use some help." Ross said as he came in.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Lobomon."

"**Lobo Kendal**." He used his light saber, but Woodmon blocked every strike.

"I have a plan. Agunimon turn on the heat." Lobomon said.

"**Pyro Tornado**." Agunimon said as he started to turn Woodmon into firewood.

"**Howling Laser**." Lobomon shot a laser from his left arm with Woodmon's fractal code appearing.

"As they say when wood goes down, timber." Lobomon said as he got out his D3. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned the code and Woodmon turned back into the three Mushroomon.

"Hey what just happened?" Mushroomon said.

"I don't remember." The other said. The others turned back and Ross noticed something on his D3 and pressed the button.

"Fractal code restored." The code brought back the beauty of the forest.

"Hey thanks for the help." Kari said as she held out her hand. "Why don't you join us?" Ross just got himself up.

"I told you I prefer to be on my own." Ross said as he walked away. "But I'll think about it. You're a pretty cool girl Kari." He left with Aquamon and Gotsumon.

"Hey was he flirting." Davis said with anger. The Floramon and Mushroomon were being happy.

"It's weird it's like the Mushroomon were being controlled." Matt said.

"What do you think is going on?" Sora said.

"Who knows." Kari said.

"Either way it's cool that you got your spirit Kari, I have to say you looked awesome out there. That was also cool of you to have Ross join us." Davis said.

"Thanks Davis." Kari said.

"Wait Davis did you mean Kari looked awesome from the fight or how she looked?" Veemon said with him and Kari blushing and the others laughing.

To Be Continued

Will Ross join the digidestine and what is the mystery of how the Mushroomon acted? Answers to come on another Digimon Digital Monsters.


	5. Thunder Warrior

Chapter 5: Thunder Warrior

On their way to the forest terminal the digidestine were walking through the desert.

"How much longer do you think until we get to the forest terminal?" Yolei said.

"It's hard to say since we never been to this part of the digital world before." Izzy said.

"Hey guys look over there." T.K. said.

"What is that?" Patamon said.

"It looks like some kind of factory." Ken said. When they went through the gate an alarm went off.

"Intruders, intruders." A Minomon said.

"Alright what's the problem? A Goblinmon said.

"We just wanted to know what this factory is about." Matt said and the alarm stopped.

"Oh, this is the wind factory." Goblinmon said.

"Come with me I'll happily give you a tour." Minomon said. Minomon gave them a tour and saw Kokuwamon and Goblinmon.

"Who are those digimon?" Izzy said.

"They are Kokuwamon." Tentomon said.

"The Kokuwamon are workers and the Goblinmon are security." Minomon said.

"I'll be back guys I got to use the restroom." T.K. said.

"By the way where's the cafeteria?" Davis said. T.K. came out of the bathroom and heard something.

"What's that?" T.K. said.

"T.K. come on we're heading to the cafeteria." Matt said.

"Okay I'm coming." T.K. said before he could check it out.

…

The Cafeteria

When they got to the cafeteria they all were served batteries.

"Batteries, is this all you got?" Tai said.

"That's all we need for the Kokuwamon." Minomon said as they saw a Kokuwamon had one.

"Well I can use it for my computer." Izzy said. "But other than that."

"We're not hungry." They all said and began to leave.

"Well that was a nice tour." Sora said.

"I was real fascinated." Izzy said.

"Excuse me." They all turned and saw a young Kokuwamon.

"Can we help you little guy?" Yolei said.

"Just please come with me." Kokuwamon said. Kokuwamon led them all to the huts that the Kokuwamon were staying and found out the truth.

"What you're being forced to work here." Davis said.

"Yes, we were taken against our will and have been working here." The elder Kokuwamon said.

"That's terrible." Kari said.

"Then why don't you just leave?" T.K. said.

"We have, but the Goblinmon will just hunt us down and destroy us." Kokuwamon said and T.K. remembered the noise that he heard earlier.

"Well you guys can't stay here." Ken said.

"That's right you need to have freedom." Davis said.

"Well we're not much of fighters." Kokuwamon said.

"Then we'll help you." Davis said.

"We will?" Veemon said.

"That's right, Cody, Kari and I will help you guys out." Davis said.

"I'm with you on that." Cody said.

"You will actually fight!" Kokuwamon said.

"You can too, you have a choice, stay and fight or run away." Davis said.

"Then I vote that they run away." T.K. said. "They said they're not much of fighters so they should get out of here."

"T.K. does have a point so how about you three take care of the Goblinmon while we get the Kokuwamon to safety." Tai said.

"No we all need to go." T.K. said.

"T.K. I would agree, but those Kokuwamon can get away while we take care of the Goblinmon." Kari said.

"Then we all agree." Davis said, but T.K. wasn't sure and a Minomon was watching. It got later and Davis, Cody and Kari went back in. "Okay guys let's do it."

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Kumamon."

"Kazemon."

"First let's get their attention." Agunimon said.

"**Pyro Punch**."

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

"**Hurricane Wave**." They wrecked most of the machines and the Goblinmon came in.

"Okay Goblinmon we know what you've been doing." Agunimon said.

"It isn't right what you've been doing to those poor Kokuwamon." Kazemon said.

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it." They saw that a Snimon was coming down on a hook.

"Who are you?" Agunimon said.

"That's a Snimon." Kumamon said.

"That's right I'm the one in charge, I know that you're friends are leading the Kokuwamon out of here, but it seems I'm going to have to deal with you three first." Snimon said.

…..

Outside

The others were leading the Kokuwamon out of the factory and back to their home, but T.K. kept looking back. He then spotted that a smaller Kokuwamon was going back.

"Hey wait where are you going?" T.K. said.

"I want to go back in and fight." Kokuwamon said.

"But you won't last long against all those Goblinmon." T.K. said.

"I don't care I have to do something." Kokuwamon said. "I can't just run when I know that there's something I can do." That had T.K. realize something.

"You can't, but I can." T.K. said. "I wanted to run before in the fight with Chimeramon and Malomyotismon, but Davis kept on fighting because he knew there was still a chance to win. I may not be able to spirit evolve, but that doesn't mean I can't help." T.K. started heading back to the factory. 'I'm coming guys.'

…

The Factory

"**Tempest Twist**." Kazemon said as she blew away some Goblinmon while Agunimon and Kumamon dealt with Snimon.

"Guys I could use a little help here." Kazemon said.

"Sorry, but we have our hands full." Agunimon said.

"**Twin Sickle**." Snimon shot down Agunimon and Kumamon.

"Now to finish you two off." Snimon said.

"Think again bug brain." A wrecking ball came in and swat Snimon away. The others turned and saw T.K. at the wrecking ball.

"T.K. what are you doing here?" Kumamon said.

"I came to help, I'm going to stay and fight." T.K. said as he gave it another swing. He also hit the general and inside was a spirit.

"Guys look inside that general is a spirit." Agunimon said with T.K.'s D3 going off.

"That has to be my spirit." T.K. said as he got down and got the spirit in his D3.

"It is time."

…

Digivolving Scene

The outline of the spirit appeared in T.K.'s D3 with a ring of data around his hand.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Data pressed down on T.K. that had him change and came down in electricity.

"Beetlemon."

…..

Izzy and Matt with their digimon ran back.

"Looks like we got here in time." Matt said.

"T.K. found his spirit." Agunimon said.

"I don't believe it I'm a digimon." Beetlemon said.

"That's Beetlemon, the legendary warrior of thunder." Izzy said.

"Big deal I'll squish him." Snimon said.

"**Twin Sickles**." Snimon launched his attack, but Beetlemon dodged it.

"Nice try pal." Beetlemon said. Snimon tried slashing at him, but Beetlemon jumped over him and when Snimon brought his sickles down Beetlemon's armor protected him.

"**Thunder Fist**." Beetlemon's fist was stored with electricity and pounded him.

"There's no way I'm going down." Snimon said.

"**Ultimate Twin Sickles**." He shot a barrage of attacks, but Beetlemon was still unhurt. Beetlemon started storing electricity in his horn.

"**Lightning Blitz**." He shot electricity and Snimon got shocked with his fractal code appearing.

"Snimon you're out of business." Beetlemon said and got his D3 with the symbol for thunder on it. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned the code and Snimon turned into a digiegg.

"Alright that's my brother." Matt said. They all got reunited with the others and all the Kokuwamon.

"We can't thank you for saving us." Kokuwamon said.

"It was nothing." T.K. said.

"Not only that, but you have your spirit now." Kari said.

"We all wish you luck on your journey." Kokuwamon said and they all said goodbye. In a cave Minomon was telling someone what happened.

"What, these humans have the spirits of the legendary warriors. Then I'll have to get those spirits myself." This person said.

To Be Continued

Who is this mysterious person that claims to know the legendary warriors and want the spirits? Find out on the nest Digimon Digital monsters


	6. Earth Warrior

Chapter 6: Earth Warrior

Davis and his group were passing through a village on their way to the forest terminal.

"Hey guys do you think we could get something to eat?" Davis said.

"It has been a while since we had anything to eat." Matt said.

"Hey guys look at this." Ken said and they saw a sign that says heroes for hire. "It sounds like someone needs help."

"That is correct." They saw Karatsukinumemon.

"What are you Snailmon?" Davis said.

"We are Karatsukinumemon and we need help." Karatsukinumemon said. The got a ride on Trailmon and started heading for the Karatsukinumemon's home. "You see our females are being held captive by a digimon named Earthmon."

"Earthmon?" Ken said.

"He says that he wants the fractal code and that a spirit lies within our mountain." Karatsukimon said.

"There's a spirit in your mountain!" Tai said.

"If that's the case not only do we need to help them, but we got to make sure this Earthmon doesn't get the spirit." Ken said. They got off Trailmon and the Karatsukinumemon led them to some carts.

"Hop on." Karatsukinumemon said.

"Wait why not stay on Trailmon?" Mimi said.

"You'll see." Karasukinumemon said and they were riding like it was a rollercoaster, but then it slipped off the tracks when it was on the side of the mountain.

"Well that's one heck of a ride." Matt said.

"It could be worse." Tai said.

"How?" Yolei said.

"We could have fallen right off the mountain." Tai said with them hanging on wooden planks. Then a ladder came down in front of them.

"Use this to climb." Karatsukinumemon said. They all started to climb except the digimon that could fly with Tai, Sora, and Mimi on the bottom.

"Well ladies first." Tai said, but they didn't look too happy. "What?"

"Tai Sora and I are wearing skirts here." Mimi said and Tai was embarrassed.

"No it's not like that." Tai said.

"Oh yeah right." Sora said with both of them slapping him.

"Well that's what I get for being a gentleman." Tai said with red marks on his face. As they continued to climb Davis spotted someone inside the Karatsukimon's house.

"Davis what's the hold up?" T.K. said.

"There's someone already in there." Davis said and when he took a look it was Ross. "Hey it's you."

"Oh man not you guys again." Ross said. They all settled in and Ross told them what he saw during a meal. "Yeah I saw the female Karatsukinumemon locked up near the top of the mountain."

"We would have gotten them free, but something threw us down." Gotsumon said.

"We didn't see who it was, but we would have been in trouble if the Karatsukimon didn't catch us." Aquamon said.

"It must have been Earthmon." Ken said.

"Then let's break those girls free." Davis said.

"Hold it Davis, I don't know who this Earthmon is, but he is a tough one and if he goes by the name Earthmon then he could use this mountain to his advantage as well as the Karatsukimon." Ross said.

"He's right, but we can take him, five of us hold the spirits of the legendary warriors." T.K. said and that surprised the Karatsukimon.

"Well let's get you guys to bed." Karatsukimon said. The beds were on the walls so the digidestine and their digimon were sleeping on leaves, but Davis noticed Ross was awake.

"What?" Davis said.

"Tell me Davis do you really think you can handle this." Ross said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"You told me your friend T.K. can be a digimon too, but do any of you know what you're doing?" Ross said.

"We've dealt with evil digimon before so we know what we're doing here. Don't worry." Davis said. When they all woke up they saw they were tied up and hanging over the tracks. "Hey what's going on?"

"Look the Karatsukinumemon." Biyomon said and they saw them up there and didn't look happy.

"What are you guys doing?" Cody said.

"You said you are legendary warriors. Well Earthmon says he is one as well, you have been in cahoots all along." Karatsukimon said.

"That's crazy." Kari said.

"We don't even know who Earthmon is." Joe said and Earthmon came out of the mountain.

"Did someone call my name?" A closer look shows Earthmon looks like neo spacian grand mole.

"That's the thing that tossed me out of the mountain." Ross said.

"Earthmon we will give you back your comrades if you give us back our females." Karatsukimon said. "Otherwise we'll toss these children off the mountain."

"Go right ahead." Earthmon said.

"Are you serious?" Karatsukimon said.

"I don't know who these kids are so go ahead." Earthmon said.

"But the said they're legendary warriors like you." Karatsukimon said.

"Is that what I said? I meant that I am the warrior of Earth for lord Cherubimon. My mission is to gather data and the spirits of the ten legendary warriors to him." Earthmon said. "Wait so those humans hold the spirits of the legendary warriors."

"So they're not with you." Karatsukinumemon said.

"That's what we were trying to tell you." Cody said.

"We would never hurt digimon." Ken said.

"Well I may not have the spirit inside this mountain, but I can take the ones you kids have." Earthmon said as he used his drill to rock the mountain. Karatsukinumemon dropped a scythe, but Ross kicked off the mountain and got free.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Lobomon."

Lobomon jumped off from the mountain and kicked Earthmon into a house. The Karatsukinumemon pulled the others up and untied them.

"We are sorry for our mistake." Karatsukinumemon said.

"It's okay you just wanted to free your friends." Matt said.

"**Mole Drill**." A drill closed up around Earthmon's head and tackled Lobomon through the wall with hanging on and Earthmon stepped on his hand.

"He needs help." Davis said.

"Let's spirit evolve." T.K. said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Kumamon."

"Kazemon."

"Beetlemon."

"Kazemon, Kumamon help out Lobomon. Beetlemon you and me will take Earthmon." Agunimon said.

"I might help you out if you give me the spirit." Earthmon said. Then Agunimon kicked him away.

"Hey mole butt come and get us." Agunimon said and he and beetlemon took care of him.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back." Ken said as he climbed the mountain.

"Ken where are you going?" Yolei said, but he ignored her.

"Can't hold on." Lobomon said, but Kazemon got a hold of him.

"You okay?" Kazemon said.

"Yeah thanks." Lobomon said. Beetlemon and Agunimon continued to fight Earthmon, but he kept digging make it hard for them to hit him.

"Stay still will you." Beetlemon said.

"**Mole Drill**." He popped up and spins around again and again. Ken made it to the top of the mountain and got the females free.

"There you go girls." Ken said and they all made their way out. Then something came out of the mountain and everyone spotted it. It was another spirit. "It's a spirit."

"Hey that's the spirit I've been looking for." Earthmon said. Ken got out his D3 and the spirit went inside and he jumped off the mountain.

"It is time."

….

Digivolving Scene

The outline of the spirit appeared in Ken's D3 where in his other hand appeared a ring of data that he scanned.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Ken was surrounded by data that also shrink his size and he came down through molten rocks.

"Grumblemon."

….

Grumblemon got a hold of the mountain and everyone was impressed Ken spirit evolved.

"Who is that?" Wormmon said.

"That is Grumblemon, the real legendary warrior of earth." Izzy said.

"Hey Earthmon how about an earth warrior showdown." Grumblemon said.

"I'm game." Earthmon said. They dig in the mountain and fought inside until they came out. "There can only be one warrior of earth in the digital world and that will be me."

"**Seismic Sledge**." Grumblemon got out a hammer and slammed down, but Earthmon ducked down and it was a game of whack a mole.

"Me always hated this game." Grumblemon said.

"Hold up, Grumblemon jump out of there." Beetlemon said and Grumblemon jumped out.

"**Thunder Fist**." Beetlemon slammed his fist down on the mountain and Earthmon was ejected, but the fractal code appeared.

"Thank you Beetlemon you helped me find the fractal code." Earthmon said and swallowed it.

"Okay, my bad." Beetlemon said. The mountain began to fall apart.

"Quick everyone move." Lobomon said. Everyone moved in different directions, but they ended up falling with Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon with Matt, Izzy, Joe and their digimon down one way and the others down another.

"Soon lord Cherubimon will have all the data and the spirits of the ten legendary warriors. "Earthmon said.

To Be Continued

Just who is this Cherubimon and what has happened to the digidestine when even six warriors didn't stop Earthmon? Tune in to the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	7. Metal Warrior

Chapter 7: Metal Warrior

Davis, Ross, Cody, Izzy, Matt, and Joe were falling through a tunnel until they reached the end, but bounced back up on a trampoline.

"Well who else doesn't want to go mountain climbing again?" Davis said.

"Where are we?" Joe said.

"Forget where are we, where are the others?" Matt said.

"They must have fallen a different direction." Ross said.

"Hey what's that?" Gotsumon said. They looked up and saw a man flying.

"Whoa that's cool." Veemon said.

"Maybe he knows where we are." Cody said. They followed the man, but when he landed it turned out to be an action figure.

"It's all nothing, but toys." Gabumon said.

"Just what is this place?" Joe said.

"I don't know how, but we're on an island." Tentomon said as he had a look around. "We're on an island that can fly."

"That can't be, in that case we need to get off here and find the others." Cody said.

"I figure a kid like you would love to be here." Ross said.

"Cody isn't like most kids." Armadillomon said and heard a train.

"Hey look a train." Davis said. It was a mini train, but they all stilled rode it.

"I have to say this is quite childish." Izzy said.

"What do you say Ross?" Davis said.

"Shut up its bad enough I have to ride this thing." Ross said.

"I can relate to that." Matt said.

"Hey look it's Monzaemon." Gabumon said as they saw Monzaemon.

"Hey maybe he can help us out." Joe said and they all hopped off.

"Hey teddy." Davis said. Monzaemon saw them, but he tossed Davis down.

"I am still undefeated." Monzaemon said as he helped him up. "Now we wrestle for the championship."

"No thanks." Davis said as they all took off with Monzaemon following them. They hopped on a pirate ship and Monzaemon didn't seem to notice them.

"I think he's gone." Veemon said.

"The Monzaemon we knew before wasn't that violent." Gomamon said.

"I think maybe he was just playing." Cody said and the ship started moving back and forth.

"It's one of those pirate ship rides." Matt said.

"Oh man I don't like these kinds of rides." Ross said as they were being swing back and forth.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cody said.

"Cody please don't barf on me." Armadillomon said.

"I don't want him facing me when he does." Davis said.

"That makes two of us." Ross said as the ride came to a stop and Cody seemed like he was going to throw up. "Get him off me, get him off me." They all hopped off.

"You okay Cody." Izzy said.

"I think so." Cody said.

"Maybe you just need something to eat." Armadillomon said.

"Hey check that out." Davis said as he pointed to a small building that looked like cake and it was filled with sweets.

"I don't think it be a good idea for Cody have that since he nearly hurled." Joe said.

"And you're studying to be a doctor." Gomamon said.

…

Control Room

A Blacktoyagumon was piloting the ship that controlled where the island went.

"Soon we shall control all the young digimon in the digital world." Blacktoyagumon said.

"Sir what about the human and digimon that are here?" Another one said.

"Oh don't worry they'll be taken care of." Blacktoyagumon said and has captured Monzaemon.

"Oh can't we be friends." Monzaemon said, but Blacktoyagumon transformed him in Warumonzaemon.

…

The Boys

"Lighten up kid don't you like this place." Ross said as they left the building.

"Not really." Cody said.

"I told you Cody isn't like most kids." Armadillomon said. Warumonzaemon was sneaking up on them.

"I figure he would like this place." Ross said.

"You don't know Cody very well." Davis said.

"Some kids would like this place." Matt said.

"But Cody is more mature." Izzy said.

"Guys maybe we shouldn't be talking about this." Joe said.

"Yeah so Ross lighten up." Matt said.

"Who died and made you king?" Ross said.

"Guys help." They turned around and saw Warumonzaemon had Cody.

"It's Monzaemon again." Davis said.

"No that's Warumonzaemon, something must have happened to him." Gabumon said. They chased after Warumonzaemon.

"Hang on Cody we're coming, just remain calm." Ross said.

"Dude zip it, Cody is handling this fine." Matt said.

"Whatever." Ross said.

"**Heartbreak Attack**." Warumonzaemon launched a dark heart and it hit Matt.

"Oh what's the use?" Matt said as he fell on his knees and started crying.

"Dude what's the matter with you?" Ross said.

"I'm just so sad." Matt said.

"**Heartbreak Attack**." The same kind of heart hit Ross.

"What just hit me?" Ross said as he started acting the same.

"What's gotten into you two?" Davis said.

"I'm sorry how I acted." Matt said.

"I'm sorry that you're sorry." Ross said and when they snapped out of it Warumonzaemon was gone.

"Hey!" Matt said.

"Talk about people having a black heart." Ross said.

"Come on we need to help Cody." Armadillomon said.

"I hope he'll be okay." Matt said.

"He's just a kid and in this situation." Ross said.

"Ross stop talking to Cody like he is a kid." Izzy said.

"How would you feel if your little brother or sister was in trouble?" Matt said.

"I wouldn't know, I'm the youngest in my family." Ross said.

"Well look Cody isn't like most kids. Don't tell my brother T.K. this, but Cody is more mature than he was when T.K. was about his age." Matt said.

"You see Cody lost his father a long time ago so he instantly became the man of his house since he's an only child." Davis said.

"Oh I had no idea." Ross said.

"I get that you're looking after him, but he can take care of himself, but that doesn't mean we can't act like brothers. We're all a family Ross now let's go get him." Matt said. They followed Warumonzaemon to a castle that Cody was at the top.

"Cody!" Armadillomon said.

"It's no use he's too high up for him to hear us." Izzy said.

"Don't worry I'll fly up and get him." Tentomon said as he went up, but a cannonball shot him down.

"Tentomon!" Izzy said as he caught him. Then they saw Blacktoyagumon in the way..

"What are those, more toys? Matt said.

"They're Blacktoyagumon." Gabumon said.

"You ready Ross?" Davis said.

"Let's do it." Ross said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon."

"**Pyro Punch**."

"**Howling Laser**." They both shot them out of the way, but more came up and became two giants.

"Great now what do we do?" Lobomon said as they were punched down.

"This is crazy I got to do something." Matt said. Then his digivice started beeping. "Hey my digivice picked something up." Matt followed it to a chest inside the castle.

"What's in there?" Gabumon said.

"One way to find out." Matt said as he opened it up and inside was another spirit. "Another spirit." The spirit went inside his digivice.

"It is time."

…..

Digivolving Scene

The outline of the spirit appeared on Matt's digivice and when he had a ring of data around his other hand he scanned it with the screen.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Matt was transforming as armor and data pressed down and he came through a flash.

"Mercurymon."

…

Mercurymon came through in a bright light.

"Matt spirit evolved, who is that?" Joe said.

"That's Mercurymon, the legendary warrior of metal." Izzy said.

"Lobomon, Agunimon you two go now and save our comrade. I shall handle these." Mercurymon said. When Mercurymon got their attention Lobomon and Agunimon managed to get in. "Now then come at me." Both the giants attacked, but he was able to avoid them. Then when both were about to hit him he held up his mirrors.

"**Dark Reflection**." Both attacks were hit back and both fractal codes appeared.

"Play time is now over." Mercurymon said as he got his digivice with the symbol for metal on it. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned them both and all the Blacktoyagumon were turned back into Toyagumon.

"Nice job Mercurymon." Izzy said. Meanwhile inside Ross and Davis made it to the top.

"Should we knock?" Davis said.

"Hard." Ross said and they kicked the door down, but saw Cody and Monzaemon playing a video game.

"I win." Cody said.

"I was so close." Monzaemon said.

"Wait he's back." Davis said.

"Matt must have defeated the Blacktoyagumon and turned Monzaemon back. I thought you said Cody wasn't like most kids." Ross said. They were brought to the control room and Toyagumon explained everything.

"You see this island is for when young digimon throw their toys out and we give them to new ones. We don't know what came over us." Toyagumon said.

"It's alright, but do you think we could get a ride." Davis said. They all hopped in a plan and they took off.

"I usually don't do well with heights." Ross said.

"You kids want some loops?" Toyagumon said.

"I don't think we can take anymore. We had enough fun for one day." Matt said.

To Be Continued

Matt now has the spirit of metal, but will they get reunited with the other digidestine? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	8. Water Warrior

Chapter 8: Water Warrior

Kari, T.K., Ken, Yolei, Sora, Tai, Mimi and their digimon were walking through a tall grass field trying to find their way and trying to find the others.

"We've been walking for hours." Mimi said.

"Someone just admit it we're lost." Kari said.

"We're not lost I just don't seem to know where they are." Yolei said. Then a Gigimon came out of the grass.

"What's that?" Sora said.

"That's a Gigimon." Biyomon said.

"Gigimon, where are you?" A Togemon came out of the grass. "Oh there you are."

"No I'm not going back." Gigimon said, but Togemon got him.

"Excuse me." Yolei said. "You see we need a little help around here."

"Oh you're lost well then follow me I'll take you to the school I teach." Togemon said.

"Put me down please I don't want to go back." Gigimon said.

"What's the matter with him?" Tai said.

"I don't know he won't talk about it." Togemon said. They followed Togemon to the school and met other in-training level digimon.

"Wow look at all the cute digimon." Mimi said.

"So you teach in-training level digimon." T.K. said.

"Yes that's right." Togemon said.

"You know I'm thinking about becoming a kindergarten teacher, do you have any advice." Kari said.

"Watch the kids carefully because there's no telling what one can do." Togemon said. Yolei noticed none of the digimon were being nice to Gigimon.

"What is it Yolei?" Hawkmon said.

"None of the digimon are being nice to Gigimon." Yolei said.

"Excuse me I was thinking as long as you're here that maybe you could teach my students somethings." Togemon said.

"We be happy to." Ken said.

"Alright class, gather around because these nice humans here are our special guest." Togemon said.

"Okay class, ask us anything and we will gladly answer." T.K. said.

"Are you guys digidestine and what's it like having a digimon for a partner?" Kaporimon said.

"Well yes we are digidestine." Tai said.

"Having digimon around are great." Mimi said.

"The same with humans." Palmon said.

"Not only are they our partners they're our closest friends." Kari said.

"We all get along and with a group we're in we're like a family." Gatomon said and all the digimon were interested, but Gigimon acted like he wasn't interested.

"Not only are we close friends we also love each other." Sora said.

"Our digimon partners are the greatest things to happen to us." Ken said.

"Are they any other questions?" T.K. said.

"Gigimon do you have any questions?" Yolei said.

"No." Gigimon said.

"Well I have a question how come none of you were nice to Gigimon earlier?" Yolei said.

"We don't like Gigimon?" Kaporimon said and they all agreed.

"Children that's not nice. Okay recess, but you better have a nicer attitude." Togemon said. When they got outside Tai and the others were playing with the digimon, but Yolei saw that Gigimon was playing by himself.

"Hey Gigimon why don't you come and play." Yolei said.

"No way, we don't want to play with him." Kaporimon said.

"You know what I'm out of here." Gigimon said and he ran away.

"Gigimon come back." Hawkmon said.

"Guys Gigimon is gone." Yolei said.

"Come on let's find him." Ken said as they all went out into the woods to look for him.

"Gigimon!" Sora said.

"Gigimon where are you?" Kari said.

"Help!" They all ran and found Gigimon in the river trying to stay above the water.

"Gigimon!" Tai said.

"Don't worry I'll get you." Kari said as she jumped on to a tree stump. "Grab my hand." She tried to reach out to him, but she slipped in.

"Kari!" They all panic.

"More problems." Gatomon said as water came rushing in, but a Gilomon jumped out with Kari in his arms before the water could take them away. Wormmon could have sworn he saw something red in the flood.

"Okay boys remember no peeking." Kari said as she got her clothes back on after drying off.

"So you can digivolve on your own." Yolei said.

"Yeah, that's why none of the others like me. They think I'm some kind of freak because they never digivolved before." Gigimon said.

"So what kind of digimon did you digivolve into?" Mimi said.

"My rookie level is named Guilmon." Gigimon said.

"I can relate, back when I was little people thought I was computer geek at a young age, but too nervous to say anything." Yolei said with Kari coming out. "In other words I can understand how you feel." Then it started pouring rain.

"Oh no I have to get back to the school." Gigimon said.

"What's the problem?" Ken said.

"The last time it rained like this it nearly flooded the school." Gigimon said.

"There's more isn't there, I saw something red." Wormmon said.

"Yea that wave came from a Seadramon and he's going to attack." Gigimon said.

"A Seadramon!" Agumon said.

"We better get back fast." Patamon said.

"Ken, Kari, we better spirit evolve." T.K. said and they all agreed.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Kazemon."

"Grumblemon."

"Beetlemon."

….

The School

Togemon and the other students were on the roof of the school because Togemon knew that the flood was coming.

"Oh where are those kids and Gigimon?" Togemon said.

"Togemon we're back." She saw the others with Beetlemon, Kazemon, and Grumblemon.

"Oh my I didn't know humans could digivolve." Togemon said.

"He have to stop that water." Beetlemon said.

"Me have idea." Grumblemon said as they placed the others on the roof.

"**Seismic Sledge**." Grumblemon pounded his hammer into the ground and a giant rock came out.

"Beetlemon help me keep this in front of the water." Grumblemon said and pushed the rock just before the water came in.

"**Hurricane Wave**." Kazemon said as she used her wind powers to keep the water that came around from hitting the school.

"Don't worry boys I got the remaining water." Kazemon said.

"**Ice Blast**." A blast of ice hit the school and Kaporimon was toosed into the water and stopped at a branch.

"Kaporimon!" Togemon said.

"Where did that come from?" Beetlemon said. Then a Seadramon came out.

"It's the Seadramon Gigimon told us about." Kazemon said.

"We need to do something Kaporimon can't hold on." Tai said.

"I'll have to do it." Gigimon said.

"What!?" Yolei said. Gigimon jumped in.

"Gigimon digivolve to….Guilmon"

Guilomon jumped in and managed to get to Kaporimon.

"It's okay I got you." Guilmon said.

"Excellent fresh meat." Seadramon said and went after them.

"Oh no he's going after them and we can't do anything." Beetlemon said.

"**Pyro Sphere**." Guilmon tried to fight off Seadramon, but Seadramon used the water.

"I'll protect you Kaporimon." Guilmon said.

"He won't be able to fight Seadramon in this condition." Tai said.

"Not if I get in there." Yolei said as she jumped in the water.

"Yolei what are you doing?" Hawkmon said.

"Guilmon is like me. I didn't do anything before, but I have to this time. People like me and Guilmon have to stick together." Yolei said.

"You're asking for it human." Seadramon said. Then a vortex of water lifted Yolei in the air. At the top was a spirit.

"It's another spirit." Yolei said as the spirit went into her D3.

"It is time."

…

Digivolving Scene

The outline of the spirit appeared on her D3 and the ring of data formed around her hand that she scanned.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Yolei changed figure as the data came around her and came through water.

"Ranamon."

…

Everyone saw Yolei as Ranamon at the top of the vortex and saw she spirit evolved.

"Yolei spirit evolved!" Kazemon said.

"I wish Izzy was here so he can tell us who that is." Mimi said.

"If I had to guess I say that's the warrior of water." Sora said.

"I've got this." Ranamon as she lifted the water up with Guilmon and Kaporimon and back to the school. "Now for you hon."

"You're asking for it." Seadramon said as he attacked, but she moved out of the way.

"**Draining Rain**." Ranamon created rain of her own sapping Seadramon's strength.

"My power!" Seadramon said.

"Now for all this extra water." Ranamon said as she lifted all the water and formed two water spouts.

"**Whipping Waves**." Ranamon spins the water around and slammed it on Seadramon with his fractal code appearing.

"Seadramon you're all dried up." Ranamon said as she got her D3. "Fractal Code Digitize." She scanned the code and he was turned into a digiegg with the rain ending. When the rain ended Togemon made them a sail for them to get through.

"Thank you for saving my school." Togemon said.

"We were happy to." Kari said.

"Hey Gigimon thanks for saving me, I can't wait until I digivolve." Kaporimon said.

"Yolei thanks for all your help." Gigimon said.

"Your welcome and it looks like you don't have to worry about being made fun of anymore." Yolei said and the wind kicked up and they set sail.

"I have to say Yolei you were impressive." Ken said.

"Do you mean that the same way Davis thought about Kazemon and Kari?" Wormmon said and Ken was embarrassed with Yolei blushing. Up in the sky the others were parachuting.

"Hey guy look, there are the others." Sora said.

"Am I seeing things or is there a sail boat sailing on the grass?" Davis said.

"There is and it has the others." Matt said.

To Be Continued

Yolei now has the spirit of water, but lies ahead for the digidestine now that they have gotten back together? You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	9. Wood Warrior

Chapter 9: Wood Warrior

When the digidestine got reunited they told each other that Matt and Yolei can become Mercurymon and Ranamon as it got later.

"That's amazing, Matt and Yolei can become digimon too." Sora said.

"You guys should have seen me I looked pretty good." Yolei said.

"I bet you look good to Matt." Sora said.

"Sora you're going to make me blush." Matt said.

"Matt embarrassed and from his girlfriend." T.K. whispered to Patamon with him laughing.

"Hey guys it's getting late." Ross said.

"Maybe we should find a place to rest, unless you're scared Ross." Davis said.

"No way if you are." Ross said and gave each other a pound.

"Wow we barely know Ross and he and Davis are already acting like brothers." T.K. said.

"Hey sweet apples." Joe said as he took a bite. "Yuck it taste like raw meat."

"I think those are meat apples." Palmon said.

"What are meat apples?" Mimi said.

"They're apples that taste like different kinds of meat, but you got to cook them first." Palmon said.

"Hey those actually sound good." Matt said.

"Well I guess we know what we're having for dinner." Tai said. They started a fire and started cooking apples for better taste.

"They even smell like meat that's cooking." Ross said.

"How can you tell?" Kari said.

"I can smell chicken when it's getting cooked up." Ross said. Then some clouds blocked out the moons and the trees began to glow.

"What's with all the trees?" Ken said.

"They kind of look like T.V.s." Gotsumon said and they all saw images in the real world.

"It looks like it's the real world." Cody said. Then he saw one that actually looked it had his Dad. "Is that my Dad?"

"How can that be?" Armadillomon said.

"This must have been before he died, like it was recorded." Cody said. Then the moons started to come out and the T.V.s began to disappear. "No wait come back." Cody began to tear up.

"That's right you told me that Cody's father passed away." Ross said.

"It must be real hard for him." Izzy said. "I never really got to know my parents. I was adopted when I was a baby."

"You never told us that Izzy." Sora said.

"He found out during the fight with Myotismon three years ago and such a touching moment." Tentomon said. They settled around the fire and had those apples.

"Hey Ross are you okay?" Davis said.

"I can't stop thinking about Earthmon. He was unlike any digimon we fought recently. I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again." Ross said.

"Hey how many spirits are left?" T.K. said.

"Well there are the eight you have and according to my computer the only two left are of wood and darkness." Izzy said.

"Darkness, I don't know if we should have that one." Kari said.

"What's wrong afraid of the dark." Kari said.

"Hey don't make fun of Kari, she just had some problems with things that involved the power of darkness." Davis said.

"Hey guys I also found something else out. Apparently each warrior has two sides. A human spirit and a beast spirit." Izzy said. "Each warrior has a beast spirit so that means there are 12 spirits left."

"So we each get another spirit." Cody said, but failed to notice a dark cloud coming over him. It got later and the others were asleep except Davis who was keeping watch.

"If you keep staring at the fire you're going to ruin your eyes." He saw Kari was up.

"What are you doing up?" Davis said.

"I had a little rough time sleeping." Kari said.

"That makes two of us." They saw Izzy was up.

"Izzy you're up too." Davis said.

"It is nearly my ship. I'm going to get more fire wood." Izzy said and headed off into the woods.

"So what's your problem Kari?" Davis said.

"I just had a rough time after hearing about Cody's father and Izzy's parents not to mention there is a warrior of darkness." Kari said.

"Why about that darkness warrior?" Davis said.

"Well darkness is evil and I bet Ken would agree." Kari said and Davis placed his arm around her.

"It will be fine Kari I'm here." Davis said and Kari placed her head on his shoulder.

"Speaking of Cody looks like he's having a nightmare." Kari said. They turned and saw Cody tossing and turning in his sleep. In his dream he dreams he is seeing his father.

"Dad is that you?" Cody said, but shadow versions of the others came between him and his father and held him back. "Dad come back." His father was getting farther and farther away.

"Hey Cody wake up you're having a nightmare." Davis said and Cody woke up and he had a strange look in his eyes.

"You are going to pay." Cody said.

"Cody what are you talking about?" Kari said. Cody grabbed a stick and lit it on fire. "Cody just calm down." He was about to hit Kari.

"Kari move." Davis said and got hit in the back.

"Davis!" Kari shouted and the others started waking up and Izzy coming back.

"Hey what's going on?" Ken said.

"It's Cody something's wrong and Davis got hit in the back with a flaming stick." Kari said.

"Cody what are you doing?" Izzy said.

"You are going to pay." Cody said as he got his D3.

"Execute Spirit Evolution."

"Kumamon."

"What should we do, should we spirit evolve?" Yolei said.

"No we don't want to hurt him." Matt said.

"**Blizzard Blaster**." Kumamon said and started blasting at them, even knocked a tree down with Mimi under it.

"Look out." Tai said as he pushed her out of the way. "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks." Mimi said. Kumamon continued to fight them.

"He must be under some sort of control, but what." Izzy said. Then he saw something move. "Hey Davis Ross did you see that."

"I sure did. Davis can you move with your back injured?" Ross said.

"I think so." Davis said.

"Ross you deal with Kumamon, but try not to hurt him." Izzy said.

"Tell him that to me." Ross said as he got his D3.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Lobomon."

"Hey I thought we just said not to spirit evolve." T.K. said.

"Ross must no know something." Kari said.

"Don't make me hurt you Kumamon." Lobomon said. Kumamon just fired at him, but Lobomon used his sword to block it.

"It went behind the bushes Davis." Izzy said.

"I'm on it." Davis said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Now Davis spirit evolve." Matt said.

"They must not be telling us something, oh now I know how Davis feels." Yolei said. Agunimon jumped behind the bushes and it was a Bakumon, but was dragging Agunimon around.

"What is that, a hedgehog?" Mimi said.

"That's Bakumon, he's suppose to give people good dreams." Gatomon said.

"Whatever is possessing other digimon, must be possessing him." Hawkmon said. Bakumon dragged Agunimon around and had him hit a tree.

"Now it's your turn." Bakumon said to Izzy and launched a black cloud. Izzy was dreaming that he saw his real parents, but the others were holding him back.

"Wait a minute, no I'm not falling for that." Izzy said. "My friends would never want to keep me from seeing my real parents." Izzy said and a tree opened up and a spirit came out to Izzy.

"It's another spirit, Izzy's knowledge and will power not only freed him, but had the spirit come out." Tentomon said. The spirit went inside Izzy's digivice.

"It is time."

…

Digivolving Scene

The outline of the spirit came on his digivice and scanned the ring of data around his other hand.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Izzy began to transform as armor came around him and data pressed down on him and came through some leaves.

"Arbormon."

….

"Izzy spirit evolved." Tai said.

"If I'm using Izzy's computer right then that's Arbormon, the warrior of wood." Yolei said.

"Neat I do look like a robot." Arbormon said.

"I will just put in a different nightmare." Bakumon said.

"**Roundhouse Punt**." Before Bakumon could do anything Arbormon launched his arms and legs connected to cables and pounded him. He then grabbed Bakumon and gave him a toss.

"**Blockade Seed**." Arbormon launched a flaming seed and when it hit it exploded and Bakumon's fractal code appeared.

"Time for a wake up call." Arbormon said as he got his digivice with the symbol for wood on it. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned it and Bakumon was his nice self. "Kumamon wake up we're not your enemies." Then Kumamon snapped out of it with them turning to normal.

"Oh please forgive me for causing you trouble." Bakumon said.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Izzy said.

"An evil presence took control of me." Bakumon said.

"What would really help it I had my back fixed." Davis said.

"I'll take a look." Joe said. The others were asleep again and Bakumon was giving them good dreams. Ross was still up.

"Looks like their having nice dreams." Aquamon said.

"I wonder what did possess Bakumon." Ross said then his D3 went off.

"Ross you're beast spirit a waits." The voice said.

"Did it say your beast spirit?" Gotsumon said.

"My beast spirit, sorry guys." Ross said as he and his digimon snuck off.

To Be Continued

What are these beast spirits and what is ahead of Ross when he gets his? You don't want to miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	10. Lightningmon Show

Chapter 10: Lightningmon Show

The digidestine were beginning to wake up after what happened with Bakumon.

"Morning everyone." Sora said.

"Hey where's Ross, Gotsumon, and Aquamon?" Davis said.

"Did they left during the middle of the night? I knew we couldn't trust him." Yolei said. "This is what happens when you let someone join us after one day."

"Wait there's a note." Davis said. "Don't worry I'll be back later sign Ross."

"Why would he leave?" Kari said.

"Only one way to find out, try to find him." Davis said.

"I got a lock on his D3, let's go before he gets too far away." Ken said.

….

Ross

Ross was walking through a field of tall grass looking for, what the voice told him, his beast spirit.

"This is nuts I can't even find anything on my D3 like last time." Ross said.

"I can barely see you through this grass." Gotsumon said and Ross bumped into another Gotsumon.

"Wait Gotsumon weren't you right behind me?" Ross said.

"Uh Ross I'm still behind you." Gotsumon said. The other Gotsumon started taking off.

"Hey wait." Ross said as they went after him. The other Gotsumon got on a rock and changed his color to look like it. "I know you're there, I have a Gotsumon as a partner. I know all your tricks."

"Alright you got me." The wild Gotsumon said.

"Why did you take off?" Aquamon said.

"I know what you want and you're not having it." Wild Gotsumon said.

"Have what?" Ross said. Then the village filled with Gotsumon was being attacked.

"Tell me where is it?" They saw a digimon that looked like Beetlemon, but was skinnier and didn't had wings.

"Hey who are you?" Ross said.

"I am Lightningmon, the new legendary warrior of thunder." Lightningmon said.

"Wait a minute are you friends with Earthmon?" Ross said.

"You know Earthmon. He did say humans have the spirits of the ten legendary warriors, are you one of those humans?" Lightningmon said.

"If your friends with Earthmon, you're no friend of mine." Ross said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Lobomon."

"I'm not gonna let you hurt these Gotsumon." Lobomon said.

"**Lobo Kendal**." He tried to attack him but Lightningmon jumped up.

"Incredible so he holds Lobomon's spirit that will be mine." Lightningmon said.

"**Lightning Strike Down**." He shot lightning from his horn and blasted everything. Lobomon was knocked out and Lightningmon was coming after him.

"Quick we need to hide him." Wild Gotsumon said and both Gotsumon covered hi changing color.

"Where'd he go? No matter Earthmon said there were others so I'll find them." Lightningmon said and took off. When he was gone the Gotsumon took Lobomon to cover. When Ross woke up he saw Gotsumon and Aquamon.

"Good you're waking up." Aquamon said.

"What happened?" Ross said.

"That Lightningmon knocked you out and with the help of the other Gotsumon we brought you here." Gotsumon said and Ross saw more Gotsumon.

"Hey thanks." Ross said to the wild Gotsumon.

"Don't mention it, now I got to go." Wild Gotsumon said and left.

"There he goes again."

"Yeah he says he found a way to retrieve it."

"Retrieve what?" Aquamon said.

"A beast spirit."

"Beast Spirit! If Lightningmon gets that I'll never be able to stop him." Ross said.

….

Digidestine

They continued to look for Ross.

"I can't seem to find his signal anymore." Ken said.

"Hey guys there's a place called the Gotsumon village, maybe Ross is there since his partner is a Gotsumon." Izzy said.

"Let's go check it out." Davis said.

"Hold it, you're not going anywhere." They saw Lightningmon came in front of them.

"Whoa he looks like Beetlemon." Cody said.

"I am Lightninmon, are you the humans that hold the spirits of the ten legendary warriors?" Lightningmon said.

"How do you know that?" Davis said.

"Because of Earthmon and it's my job to get them." Lightningmon said.

"You want them, come and get them." Matt said.

"Let's do this guys." Davis said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Beetlemon."

"Kazemon."

"Kumamon."

"Mercurymon."

"Arbormon."

"Grumblemon."

"Ranamon."

"Oh this is my lucky day." Lightningmon said.

"**Thunder Sword**." He created a sword made out of lightning and when he slammed it on to the ground they were all sent flying. "I'm going to clip your wings pixie." He had his sights on Kazemon.

"**Thunder Sword**."

"Kazemon no." Kumamon said as he pushed her out of the way and got hit.

"Kumamon!" Kazemon said. His fractal code appeared and his spirit came out. Lightningmon grabbed it and he turned into Cody.

"Cody!" Mercurymon said.

"He got his spirit." Arbormon said as Cody fell down.

"Cody no!" Kazemon said.

"Are you okay?" Armadillomon said.

"I think so." Cody said. Agunimon and Beetlemon jumped up at him.

"Give that spirit back now." Beetlemon said.

"**Thunder Sword**." Lightningmon tossed two more swords at them and knocked them down.

"Now for the other spirits." Lightningmon said.

"I don't think so." Ross said as he came running in.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Lobomon."

"Give that spirit back right now." Lobomon said.

"Come and get it." Lightningmon said and they clashed swords. At three statues the wild Gotsumon was there with a jewel.

"Hey you." He saw Gotsumon and Aquamon.

"We heard you found a way to get a beast spirit." Aquamon said.

"Our partner Ross needs it." Gotsumon said.

"Why should I even help you?" Wild Gotsumon said.

"It's called being unselfish." Aquamoon said. There was an explosion and Lobomon came clashing into the statue and turned back to Ross.

"Now for spirit number two." Lightningmon said as he came in.

"Ross!" Aquamon said.

"No!" Gotsumon said as they jumped up.

"**Water Shot**."

"**Rock Fist**." Both of them were doing what they could to hold him off.

"Gotsumon, Aquamon stop you're going to get hurt." Ross said.

"We don't care." Gotsumon said.

"You're still our partner Ross and we have to protect you." Aquamon said. The wild Gotsumon was impressed.

"The fate of the digital world is depending on you." Gotsumon said.

"We've always protected you and we're not stopping." Aquamon said.

"Now I see what they mean." Wild Gotsumon said. "Hey you catch." He tossed the jewel and Ross caught it.

"What's this?" Ross said.

"Place it in the top of the statue and the beast spirit will be awaken." Wild Gotsumon said. Ross climbed to the top of the statue and place the jewel in when the others came.

"Get out of my way." Lightningmon said.

"**Thunder Sword**." He hit Down Gotsumon and Aquamon with them getting hurt, but the beast spirit came out and Ross sensed a connection to it.

"That's my beast spirit." Ross said as he got out his D3 and it went in.

….

Digivolving Scene

The face of the spirit roared showing the outline of the spirit on his D3 and 3-4 rings appeared around his hand that he scanned in one swipe.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution." Ross yelled in light as armor and data pressed down on his body.

"Kendogarurumon."

…..

"Wow Ross found his beast spirit. That's the beast spirit of light Kendogarurumon." Izzy said.

"Why did he find his first?" Davis said.

"Why is his a Garurumon?" Matt said.

"It doesn't matter, I'll take that spirit too." Lightningmon said as he came down.

"**Howling Star**." Kendogarurumon stoke out his blades and charged at him, but Lightningmon jumped over him. Kendogarurumon was banging his head against a tree.

"What's wrong with him?" Sora said.

"Uh I just found out, beast spirits are harder to control. He doesn't know what he's doing." Izzy said.

"**Thunder Sword**." Lightninmon tossed a sword and hit Kendogarurumon so he turned and faced him.

"**Lupine Laser**." He fired a laser that knocked Lightningmon off the cliff with the statues. Then he turned back and was exhausted.

"Are you okay Ross?" Aquamon said.

"Beast spirits are something." Ross said.

"I have to say Ross you're one heck of a guy." Wild Gotsumon said. "Hey sorry if I was a bit of a jerk."

"It's cool now you helped me out." Ross said as they shook hands.

"Yeah meanwhile Lightningmon got away with Cody's spirit." T.K. said.

To Be Continued

Ross may have found his beast spirit, but Cody has lost his. Will they ever get it back from Lightningmon? Find out on another Digimon Digital Monsters.


	11. Rampage Flame

Chapter 11: Rampage Flame

The digidestine were on the move, still going to the forest terminal, but Cody was a little down about losing his spirit to Lightningmon.

"Cody are you okay?" Armadillomon said.

"I'll be fine." Cody said.

"Don't worry Cody we'll get your spirit back." T.K. said.

"Hey Ross how are you feeling after getting your beast spirit?" Davis said.

"I don't know, it was hard to control and I don't know if I will be able to." Ross said.

"Hey guys look there's some kind of village down there." Tai said.

"According to this map this place is called the Fortuneteller Village." Izzy said. "That's a bunch of bologna, there's no such thing as telling the future."

"Well there are digimon down there. Maybe one can tell the future." Mimi said. They were all walking through the village and digimon were going around telling their fortune.

"Can any of these digimon really tell the future?" Kari said.

"That depends on who it is." Gatomon said.

"Oh we can tell the future." A Vademon said to them. "For example, you young lady will end up with someone who is strong you will ever know, courage's, and will do anything for his friends."

"Someone who is strong, courage's, and will do anything for his friends?" Kari said.

"Hey Kari are you coming?" Yolei said.

"Oh sorry." Kari said as she caught up and then they were at a castle.

"What is this place?" Sora said.

"I heard some folks say that the greatest fortuneteller, Shamanmon, is in here, maybe he can help." Agumon said and they entered.

"Greetings, I was expecting you." Shamanmon said.

"Wait you're one of those Goblinmon." T.K. said.

"No my digimon analyzer says that is Shamanmon." Izzy said.

"Yes, I know all. I see that you will be facing an old foe and gain a new friend that will become a foe." Shamanmon said.

"Anyone know what he's talking about?" Davis said.

"I'm still thinking about what that Vademon told me." Kari said.

"But the greatest trial will be between the two of you." Shamanmon said pointing to Kari and Davis.

"Kari Davis I think he's talking to you two." Ross said. Then they heard a noise outside.

"What was that?" Ken said.

"Let's check it out." Matt said, when they were gone the doors behind Shamanmon opened up. When they got outside something was coming up underground.

"What is that?" Yolei said.

"Did you kids miss me?"

"I recognize that voice, it's Earthmon." Ken said and Earthmon came up with Golemon.

"It's been a long time." Earthmon said.

"An old foe, Shamanmon must have been talking about Earthmon." Izzy said.

"And it looks like he's got a friend." Tentomon said.

"I heard Lightningmon got the spirit of ice, but I'm here to get the others." Earthmon said.

"Come and get them." Davis said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Beetlemon."

"Ranamon."

"Grumblemon."

"Kazemon."

"Mercurymon."

"Arbormon."

"Okay guys let's give it to him." Agunimon said as they charged in.

"The only way I'm going to control my beast spirit is to use it more." Ross said as he was about to spirit evolve.

"I don't think so." Earthmon said as he did everything he could to keep Ross from spirit evolving.

"**Pyro Punch**." Agunimon tried hitting Golemon, but the flames fizzled out.

"Let me try." Beetlemon said.

"**Lightning Blitz**." Beetlemon launched his attack, but it did nothing.

"How do we stop this thing?" Mercurymon said.

"Me have idea, first Ranamon get him wet." Grumblemon said.

"**Draining Rain**." Ranamon said and got Golemon wet.

"Now the rest of you attack together." Grumblemon said.

"**Blockade Seed**."

"**Flash Blast**." Mercurymon fired a green blast from his mirror.

"**Lightning Blitz**."

"**Hurricane Wave**."

"**Pyro Punch**."

All five attacks hit and the rain stopped.

"**Seismic Sledge**." Grumblemon nailed Golemon on the head with his hammer and knocked him down.

"That should keep him down, but with that rock hard body it will be tough to take him down." Grumblemon said.

"Ross!" Kazemon said as she saw he needed help.

"Just give me those spirits." Earthmon said.

"That's enough." Kazemon charged in, but Earthmon went underground.

"**Mole Drill**." Earthmon came back up and hit Kazemon. Golemon got back up and nailed her with his fist with her fractal code and her spirit coming out.

"Kari wake up." Tai said, but Earthmon swallowed her spirit and she turned back. She did manage to make it to the others.

"Great now Earthmon has Kari's spirit." Beetlemon said.

"What do we do now?" Ranamon said. Then a digimon burst through the castle. It burst into flames and destroyed Golemon.

"Whoa I don't know who that is, but I'm out of here." Earthmon said as he dug away.

"Who is this guy?" Agunimon said.

"I don't know, but he seems dangerous, I say we leave him alone." Mercurymon said as they walked away.

"Ah help me." The digimon said and Agunimon heard him. "Help me, help me."

"Shamanmon is that you?" Agunimon said.

"Help me please help me."

"Agunimon what are you doing?" Beetlemon said.

"What happened?" Agunimon said.

"After you left the doors opened and inside was the beast spirit for Burninggreymon. Help me please." Shamanmon said.

"Okay tell me what to do." Agunimon said.

"Attack while I'm not moving." Shamanmon said.

"Alright I'll do it." Agunimon said.

"Agunimon what's going on?" Arbormon said.

"**Pyro Tornado**." Agunimon engulfed him in flames and the fractal code and the spirit appeared.

"This should do the trick." Agunimon said as he got his D3. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned it and Shamanmon was free, but Agunimon slide evolved into Burninggreymon.

"What happened to Davis?" Tai said.

"That has to be his beast spirit." Ross said. Burninggreymon started to go out of control.

"Davis calm down." Beetlemon said, but Burninggreymon repelled him.

"He's out of control." Joe said.

"Oh no Davis." Veemon said. Grumblemon got a hold of his head and Arbormon stretched out his arms and grabbed him. Burninggreymon burst into flames and tackled Arbormon with both him and Grumblemon turning back.

"Ke, Izzy." Sora said.

"Ranamon try to cool him down." Mercurymon said.

"**Draining Rain**." Ranamon had it pour rain, but Burninggreymon used his pyro barrage and blasted her down that turned her back.

"Davis you have to calm down." Beetlemon said, but he was attacking everything.

"There's only one thing to do." Ross said with his D3.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Kendogarurumon."

Ross had better control of Kendogarurumon and faced Burninggreymon.

"We'll have to try to calm him down the hard way." Kendogarurumon said.

"Davis." Kari said with concern.

To Be Continued

What will happen to Davis now that he has no control over his beast spirit? Don't miss another exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	12. Volcanic Mix

Chapter 12: Volcanic Mix

Burninggreymon went on a rampage with Beetlemon, Mercurymon, and Kendogarurumon having no choice, but to fight him.

"Davis try to calm down." Beetlemon said.

"I don't think he can here you." Kendogarurumon said.

"That usually is his problem." Mercurymon said. Burninggreymon fired his pyro barrage.

"**Dark Reflection**." Mercurymon reflected the attack and it hit back.

"Stop or you'll hurt him." Kari said.

"Kari I don't think there's anything else they can do." Kari said.

"Meanwhile we might want to stay back." Yolei said. Beetlemon and Kendogarurumon charged in, but Burninggreymon was able to push them back.

'I need to stop they're my friends, but then why are they attacking me? Maybe these aren't my friends.' Davis thought as he started seeing them as different versions. His eyes started glowing red. He went into the forest and started setting fire everywhere.

"We need to stop him." Beetlemon said.

"**Lightning Blitz**."

"**Lupine Laser**."

"**Flash Blast**." All three attacks hit.

"Davis come on if you can hear us stop." Mercurymon said. Burninggreymon came through in flames and pushed past them.

"I can't take this anymore." Kari said.

"But Kari there's nothing we can do." Yolei said.

"She's right I don't see how we can get through to the real Davis." Cody said and that gave Kari an idea. Beetlemon, Mercurymon, and Kendogarurumon followed Burninggreymon to the top of a hill with the others racing up there.

"Come on we need to stop him now." Beetlemon said.

"Wait." Kari said as she got in front of them.

"Kari get out of the way." Beetlemon said.

"Tis do dangerous now." Mercurymon said.

"Just let me try something." Kari said as she turned to face Burninggreymon.

"I hope Kari knows what she's doing." Tai said.

"Davis I know you're in there just have a look at me." Kari said. Burninggreymon looked at her, but saw a monster so he grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Put her down NOW!" Beetlemon said.

"Wait I see what Kari's trying to do. She's trying to tap into Davis, no way Davis would ever hurt her." Ken said.

"Davis please try to remember who we are." Kari said as a tear came out of her eye and hit Burninggreymon's turning them blue and he started to see normally.

'Wait Kari. What am I doing, what was I about to do?' Davis thought as he placed her down and turned back.

"It actually worked." Yolei said with the others turning back.

"What was I doing?" Davis said as he fell to his knees, but Kari caught him. They were on the move to the forest terminal again, but Davis was still upset.

"Davis cheer up." Mimi said.

"I don't know if I can. I nearly destroyed everything there." Davis said.

"It's okay you'll figure out how to use Burninggreymon." Veemon said.

"It will be okay." Ken said. "I'll even help you out, you helped me when I was done being the digimon emperor so I'll help you."

"But how Ken when you still need to find your beast spirit?" Davis said.

"Even so we can try." Kari said.

"Hey guys check this out." Yolei said and they all saw vines tangled up and at the bottom of the slope was one O and about 4 X's.

"What's with the X's and O's?" Ross said.

"Maybe they stand for hugs and kisses." Tai said.

"How would you know?" Izzy said.

"You know it looks like it could be used as a game, maybe we can use that to cheer Davis up." Kari said.

"It does look like fun." Cody said.

"Okay whoever gets to the O wins and you cannot go straight." Kari said.

"And Go!" Sora said as they all raced down a vines trying to get to the O until they reached bottom.

"Alright we win." Ken, Kari, and Davis said with them on the O and everyone else on an X. Then the ground gave up under the others and had them stuck in mud.

"I'm stuck." Patamon said.

"All of us are." Ross said.

"I wanted a mud bath, but not like this." Mimi said.

"How did that happen?" Kari said.

"Oh I can't believe you fell for that." They saw Earthmon come out.

"Earthmon we should have known." Ken said.

"Well now I can get your spirits just like I got that girl's." Earthmon said.

"Not while we're here, ready Ken." Davis said.

"Let's do it." Ken said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Grumblemon."

Both Agunimon and Grumblemon went into attack, but Earthmon went underground.

"I'll get him to come up." Grumblemon said.

"**Seismic Sledge**." He pounded the ground, but Earthmon came up underneath him and he turned back to Ken.

"Ken!" Agunimon said, but another spirit did come up.

"Is that my beast spirit?" Ken said as it went into his D3.

…..

Digivolving Scene

The face of the beast spirit and then the outline came up on Ken's D3 with his hand surrounded by 3-4 rings and he scanned.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution." Ken roared as his muscles got bigger and data pressing down on him.

"Gigasmon."

….

Gigasmon stood there and the others were impressed with his form and size.

"Talk about growing pains." Kari said.

"Who is that up there?" Ross said.

"Gigasmon, the beast warrior of earth." Izzy said. Gigasmon however just stomped around.

"It seems he has not control." Kari said.

"That just leaves you." Earthmon said to Agunimon.

"I know you're tricks." Agunimon said.

"But not this one." Earthmon said as he jumped over him and grabbed Kari and started jumping in the trees.

"Kari! Come back here." Agunimon said as he went after him, but he couldn't catch them. Earthmon knocked him down and turned back into Davis.

"You want her you're gonna have to catch her." Earthmon said as he held Kari and was about to drop her.

"Davis you have to become Burninggreymon." Tai said.

"But what if I go out of control again." Davis said.

"Just remember who your friends are, Ken can't control himself, it's up to you." Ross said.

"We know you can do it." Cody said.

"They're right I have to for Kari." Davis said.

…..

Digivolving Scene

The face of the beast spirit and the outline was on his D3 and had 3-4 rings of data around his other hand that he scanned in one swipe.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution." Davis roared as he was covered in flames and data as he transformed.

"Burninggreymon."

….

Earthmon dropped Kari, but Burninggreymon flew up and got her and placed her down.

"You okay?" Burninggreymon said.

"Yeah thanks." Kari said. Burninggeymon saw Ken was still out of control and banging trees.

"Hey KEN!" Burninggreymon said and that got his attention and recontrol. "Get ready to pound a pest." He flew up and grabbed Earthmon then came flying down. He let go of Earthmon and when he came down Gigasmon pounded him.

"I feel better now." Gigasmon said. "Now let's finish him.

"And get Kari's spirit back. I can't use my attacks or I'll burn the whole forest." Burninggreymon said. Earthmon went into attack, but Burninggreymon used his tail to repel him.

"You know what I'll get it later." Earthmon said. He ran, but they went after him and ended up in a clearing.

"**Tectonic Slam**." Gigasmon blocked off his route when he hit the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." Gigasmon said.

"And with us being out of the forest I don't need to hold back." Burninggreymon said.

"**Pyro Barrage**." He fired his blasters and it hit with the others coming by.

"You ready to finish this." Burninggreymon said.

"You need to ask." Gigasmon said.

"**Wildfire Tsunami**."

"**Quagmire Twister**."

"Oh no I'm in trouble." Earthmon said. Both attacks hit and it sounded like a volcano erupting and a twister of earth and fire formed. Earthmon had his fractal code appear with Kari's spirit coming out.

"Slide Evolution." They turned back to Agunimon and Grumblemon.

"Time to take Kari's spirit back." Agunimon said. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned it and Kari had her spirit back.

"Now for you Earthmon, your world has been rocked and rolled." Grumblemon said. "Fractal Code Digitize." Earthmon was scanned and turned into a digiegg with them turning back.

"You guys did it." T.K. said.

"Thank you for getting my spirit back Davis." Kari said.

"It was nothing and now me and Ken can control our beast spirits." Davis said and everyone was happy.

"With Davis courage's and doing anything for his friends Davis has to be the strongest guy I know." Ross said.

"What did you say?" Kari said.

"With Davis courage's and will do anything for his friends Davis has to be the strongest guy I know." Ross repeated. Kari thought about what Vademon said.

'You will end up with someone who is the strongest you will know, courage's, and will do anything for his friends.'

"I suppose he is." Kari said.

…..

Lightningmon

Lightningmon was at his hide out.

"Earthmon is gone and now they have the spirit of wind back." Lightningmon said.

"Don't worry about it."

"We'll get them together." He saw two digimon that looked like Aqua Dolfin and Air Hummingbird.

"Watermon and Windmon." Lightningmon said.

"This is nothing, but a small lost."

"Victory shall be ours." There was a knight with the crest of kindness on his shield and the other was Flare Scarab.

"Metalmon and Firemon." Lightningmon said.

"It's all cool."

"They just won't know what hit them." There was one that was a blue knight with a trident and Dark Panther.

"Blackmon and Iciclemon." Lightningmon said.

"We just need to be stronger."

"Then we will be the new legendary warriors." Two more that looked like Glow Moss and leafless tree with a face.

"Lightmon and Oakmon." Lightningmon said.

"We will have the spirits for lord Cherubimon for we are the Elements." Firemon said.

To Be Continued

Who are these Elements and what will the digidestine do once they cross paths? Find out on another exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	13. Elements

Chapter 13: Elements

The digidestine were moving through a forest that was covered in fog.

"Man this fog is so thick you can cut it with a knife." Tai said.

"Anyone got a knife." Gotsumon said and they heard a grumble sound.

"What was that?" Mimi said.

"Sorry that was my stomach." Davis said.

"Can't you control that?" Yolei said.

"Look there's something over there." Hawkmon said and they saw a shack.

"Welcome folks." A Deramon said.

"What is this place?" Kari said.

"It's a restaurant for those who come by." Deramon said.

"Well I guess we all could use some food." Matt said.

"Here you go." Deramon said as he gave everyone food, but when they had a taste they were all disgusted.

"It taste like my Mom's cooking and that's not a compliment." Tai said.

"You ungrateful kids." Deramon said.

"I think I'll cook something up." Davis said as he went into the back and gave everyone a fresh bowl.

"I didn't know you cook Davis." Ross said.

"Well I really haven't before, but I'm hoping you guys like it." Davis said, but they were unsure since he said he never cooked before.

"I'll try it." Kari said as she had some. "Wow this stuff is delicious." They all started eating and they all enjoyed it.

"Davis this stuff is fantastic." Sora said.

"It's prodigies." Izzy said.

"Deramon maybe you can help us by telling us where the forest terminal is." Davis said.

"You didn't see the sing, this is the forest terminal." Deramon said and they were all surprised. They saw the sign saying it was the forest terminal.

"We made it to the forest terminal, but now what do we do?" Tai said.

"Hey my D3 is picking something up." Davis said and all their digivices started going off. "It's this way." They went through a tree and when they made it to the top the fog was clear.

"The fog is even up here." Ken said.

"Check that out." Matt said and they saw a crystal castle.

"It's gorgeous." Mimi said.

"Something tells us our answers are there." Yolei said and they made it to the castle.

"What do we do now, knock?" Veemon said. Then the doors opened and someone came out.

"Is that Wizardmon?" Davis said.

"No I am Sorcerymon, what do you want?" Sorcerymon said.

"We were told to come here." T.K. said. Then there digivices glowed and images of the legendary warriors came out.

"Oh, you hold the spirits of the ten legendary warriors." Sorcerymon said. "Follow me." They all entered. Back down at the bottom were the Elements.

"Where do we go now?" Iciclemon said.

"Maybe someone can help us." Lightningmon said as he entered Deramon's restaurant.

"Can I help you?" Deramon said, and Lightningmon grabbed them.

"We are looking for a group of digidestine, where are they?" Lightningmon said.

….

The Castle

"Sorcerymon where are you taking us?" Davis said.

"I have to show you something. There is a digimon that needs to be free and the spirits of the warriors can do that." Sorcerymon said. He opened up a door. "Behold one of the celestial digimon Seraphimon." Seraphimon was trapped in a diamond at the ceiling.

"That's Seraphimon?" Davis said. "He looks like he's taking a nap." Then all their digivices started to glow and the diamond came down Seraphimon was free.

"Lord Seraphimon." Sorcerymon said.

"Sorcerymon, it's good to see you again old friend. How did I get free?" Seraphimon said.

"These humans freed you, they hold the spirits of the legendary warriors." Sorcerymon said.

"These children!" Seraphimon said.

"Yeah, we came here because we were told there would be answers here, like what is going on." Tai said.

"Allow me to explain. Long ago there were three celestial digimon Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and myself." Seraphimon said. "We had the digital world in peace and harmony, but one day a digimon named Lucemon brought human digimon and beast digimon to war and Cherubimon turned to evil. The legendary warriors sealed away Lucemon and were turned to spirits, but Cherubimon was still evil, trying to take the data of the digital world with his minions."

"So all the stuff that has been happening is all because of Cherubimon." Matt said.

"We found the spirits to stop Cherubimon, that's why we're here." Izzy said.

"Our digimon can't digivolve either because of him." Tai said.

"And the digimon we fought were under his control." Sora said.

"And the person who told us to come here must be Ophanimon." Yolei said.

"I thank you for freeing me, but now I ask you to return to your world." Seraphimon said.

"But we're legendary warriors." Davis said.

"Yes, but this is dangerous, I can't ask children to be a part of this." Seraphimon said. Then there was an explosion in the back.

"There's plenty of danger." Lightningmon said as he came through.

"Lightningmon so you found us." T.K. said.

"Yes and I brought my friends." Lightninmon said as they saw the rest of the Elements.

"Cherubimon's minions." Seraphimon said.

"Yes meet the Elements, Windmon." Lightningmon said.

"You blown away." Windmon said.

"Watermon."

"Hi." Watermon said like a dolphin.

"Iciclemon."

"It's cool to see you." Iciclemon said.

"Oakmon."

"How you doing youngsters?" Oakmon said.

"Lightmon."

"Hello." Lightmon said.

"Blackmon."

"Puuurrrfect." Blackmon said.

"Metalmon."

"It's an honor." Metalmon said.

"And our leader Firemon."

"So these are the humans." Firemon said. "We are here for the spirits of the legendary warriors."

"You'll have to take them." Davis said with the others ready to fight.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Lobomon."

"Beetlemon."

"Kazemon."

"Mercurymon."

"Arbormon."

"Grumblemon."

"Ranamon."

"They have inherit the spirits of the legendary warriors." Seraphimon said.

"I would spirit evolve to, but Lightningmon has my spirit." Cody said.

"Let's see what they're made of." Windmon said.

"Attack." Firemon said. Beetlemon and Lightningmon were pushing the other back.

"If you know what's good for you Lightningmon you'll give back Cody's spirit." Beetlemon said.

"You'll have to take it." Lightningmon said. Windmon and Kazemon were in the air.

"Let's see what you got Pixie." Windmon said.

"You're asking for it." Kazemon charged at him, but Windmon kicked her down.

"**Dark Vapor**." Ranamon launched a dark cloud, but Watermon avoided it.

"You'll have to do better than that." Watermon said as he spin kicked her. Arbormon launched his arms at Oakmon as he was avoiding them.

"Can't run, you don't even have legs." Arbormon said.

"Okay then." Oakmon said as he wrapped his roots around him. Grumblemon was swinging his hammer at Iciclemon and he was blocking him.

"Is that the best you got?" Grumblemon said.

"How's this?" Iciclemon said as he kicked him up and hit him with his trident. Lobomon was charging at Lightmon.

"Care for a little light show." Lobomon said.

"Okay." Lightmon said as he created a spear and they had their weapons locked. Mercurymon tried to pound Metalmon, but he used his shield.

"Have at you." Metalmon said as he swings his sword, but Mercurymon blocked it.

"Have at you." Mercurymon said as he repelled him. Agunimon was taking Blackmon, which jumped over him.

"**Pyro Punch**." Agunimon used his attack on Blackmon, but he landed on his legs.

"Cats always land on all four." Blackmon said.

"These guys are really tough." Agunimon said.

"Now you shall see what we can do." Firemon said "Attack."

"**Thunder Sword**."

"**Sonic Tide**."

"**Tornado Breeze**."

"**Icicle Rain**."

"**Root Strangler**."

"**Shield Shot**."

"**Dark Ooze**."

"**Twilight Spear**." All of their attacks hit and the digidestine were turned back into their human forms.

"And now it's time we take the spirits." Lightningmon said.

"I will not let you." Seraphimon said as he stepped forward.

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**." Seraphimon launched his seven stars and pushed them all back.

"Looks like he's got this." Joe said.

"I'm not surprised Seraphimon is a mega." Gomamon said.

"True, but we just need to outsmart you." Firemon said as he got behind Seraphimon and struck his horn in him. "Say goodbye."

"**Flare Scarab**." He struck Seraphimon down and his fractal code appeared.

"Seraphimon!" They all shouted. Firemon scanned his fractal code and Seraphimon was turned into a digiegg.

"He's ours now." Firemon said.

"I don't think so." Sora said as she grabbed the egg. Sorcerymon created a light that blinded the Elements.

"Follow me." Sorcerymon said as he lead them to safety through a secret passage.

"Don't let them get away." Firemon said and the other elements went after them.

"Hurry." Sorcerymon said as they made it to the end and was a Trailmon in an underwater tunnel.

"It's a Trailmon." Tai said.

"Get on now." Sorcerymon said as they hopped on with the elements closing in.

"Sorcerymon what about you?" Davis said.

"I will hold them off, you protect Seraphimon's egg. Go now legendary warriors it's all up to you." Sorcerymon said as the door closed and Trailmon took off.

"He sacrificed himself for us." Kari said.

"What do we do now?" Yolei said.

"Simple we finish all this, we stop the Elements and Cherubimon." Davis said.

To Be Continued

Seraphimon may be gone, but what will the digidestine do to stop the Elements? You don't want to miss the next exciting episode of Digimon Digtal Monsters.


	14. Loud As Thunder

Chapter 14: Loud As Thunder

The digidestine were on Trailmon trying to get away from the Elements. Sora was taking care of Seraphimon's egg.

"Sora perhaps I should take the egg, Elecmon did teach me a few things." T.K. said.

"No it's okay I got it." Sora said.

"Here comes a fork in the tunnel." Davis said. "Which way do we go?"

"Whichever way the tracks are on." Ross said and they went down the one on the right. They came to a stop and were inside some sort of cave.

"Where are we?" Mimi said.

"The last stop, sorry I can't go anymore." Trailmon said as he started backing out.

"Come on let's find a way out." Davis said as he and Ross started to have a look around.

"I don't see a way out." Ross said.

"Maybe we can get out through the water." Yolei said.

"I don't know, we don't know how deep it is or how deep we are." T.K. said. Then some water came and burst and hit Yolei and T.K.

"T.K., Yolei!" Ken said.

"T.K.!" Matt said.

"T.K., Yolei!" Kari said as the water stopped with Yolei knocked out.

"Oh man that's not cool." T.K. said. "Hey Yolei are you okay?" Then Whamon came out and was in a panic.

"That's Whamon." Izzy said.

"Oh I can't find a way out." Whamon said.

"Whamon calm down it's us." Tai said and Whamon settled down.

"Well I'll be I haven't seen you guys in a while." Whamon said.

"Wait you know this big guy?" Ross said.

"Yeah Whamon has been a close personal friend of ours." Matt said.

"Whamon what are you doing here?" Kari said.

"Well I was swimming through the ocean and eating some sea weed, but I got trapped in this cave and now I can't seem to find a way out." Whamon said.

"It's okay Whamon." Biyomon said.

"Yeah we'll help you, we need to find a way out too." Sora said.

"Couldn't Grumblemon or Gigasmon just dig us out?" Davis said.

"Not a good idea, I don't know if we're underwater and I don't think I can dig something big enough for Whamon." Ken said.

"Then we're gonna try to make a way out." T.K. said.

…..

The Tunnel

Lightninmon and Oakmon were going down the tunnel trying to find the digidestine and reached the two tunnels.

"Which way did they go?" Lightningmon said.

"I know which way they went." Oakmon said.

"You do?" Lightningmon said.

"The opposite of the way they didn't." Oakmon said.

"How did I get stuck with you?" Lightninmon said and they heard Trailmon coming so they took cover in the other tunnel. "I found you."

…

The Cave

Back in the cave Yolei woke up and was filled in on what happened.

"So we need to find a way out to get Whamon back in the ocean." Yolei said.

"That's about right." Ken said.

"But how are we going to get someone as big as Whamon out of here? We can't even find a way out." Yolei said.

"We're just gonna have to make a way out." T.K. said.

"But T.K. how can we make a tunnel for a digimon as big as Whamon, not to mention we don't know how far down in the water we are." Cody said.

"Cody's right we could end up drowning ourselves since we can't digivolve." Armadillomon said. Then there was an explosion and Lightningmon came through the wall.

"There you kids are." Lightninmon said.

"Not Lightningmon again." Mimi said.

"There's also me here." Oakmon said at the entrance.

"Looks like it's show time." Davis said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Lobomon."

"Arbormon."

"Beetlemon."

"Kazemon."

Mercurymon."

"Ranamon."

"Grumblemon."

"Arbormon, Lobomon you and I will take care of Oakmon, the rest of you take Lightninmon." Agunimon said.

"Oh please all of you working together couldn't beat me." Lightningmon said.

"We'll see about that." Ranamon said.

"This time we won't lose." Mercurymon said.

"**Dark Vapor**."

"**Flash Blast**." Lightningmon jumped over them.

"Metal and water should never be used to fight a warrior of thunder." Lightningmon said.

"**Thunder Sword**." He struck both of them down and they returned to their human forms.

"We're gonna turn you to fire wood." Agunimon said.

"You can't if you can't move." Oakmon said.

"**Root Strangler**." He stuck his roots in the ground and they came up wrapping around all three of them squeezing them. The others tried to fight Lightningmon, but he wouldn't stand still.

"I've got him." Beetlemon said.

"Oh you think so." Lightningmon said as he brought his sword down, but Beetlemon held it down. "Face it Beetlemon you can't beat me." He pushed his sword down and struck Beetlemon down with him turning into T.K. Oakmon continued to squeeze down on Agunimon and the others.

"What's the matter can't you breath?" Oakmon said.

"I've got this." Arbormon said.

"**Blockade Seed**." Arbormon launched his seed and got Oakmon to let go. Lightningmon was about to use his sword on T.K.

"**Thunder Sword**." Lightningmon was going to strike him down, but Whamon shot a spout of water and had Lightningmon hit the wall. Then a spirit came out.

"A beast spirit!" T.K. said. 'Could that be mine?' He thought.

"So that's what I swallowed a beast spirit." Whamon said with T.K. sensing a connection.

"That spirit's not yours, it's mine." Lightningmon said as he jumped for it, but T.K. got his D3.

"Not today, it's my turn to play." T.K. said as he got it in his D3.

…

Digivovling Scene

The face of the spirit with the outline came on T.K.'s D3 with rings of data around his other hand.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution." T.K. roared as the data pressed down with electricity and he began to transform to his new spirit.

"Metalkabuterimon."

….

"Whoa that's T.K." Cody said as they all saw T.K. as his beast spirit.

"**Bolo Thunder**." Metalkabuterimon started shooting balls of thunder everywhere and was enjoying it.

"He's out of control, head for cover." Lobomon said.

"Right behind you." Agunimon said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Izzy said as they jumped away and Oakmon was almost crushed by some rocks.

"I'm out of here." Oakmon said as he ran for his life. Metalkabuterimon was still firing everywhere.

"Let's not be hasty friend." Lightningmon said and that had him snap.

"You're no friend of mine. Lightningmon you don't even know the meaning of friendship." Metalkabuterimon said and aimed his cannon.

"**Electron Cannon**." He fired his powerful thunder cannon and Lightningmon's fractal code appeared and the spirit of ice.

"Slide Evolution." Metalkabuterimon turned into Beetlemon.

"It's back to the end for you." Beetlemon said as he got his D3. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned Lightningmon and was turned into a digiegg with Cody getting his spirit back.

"Welcome back." Cody said and saw T.K. exhausted. "T.K.!"

"Got you're spirit back like I said." T.K. said.

"Thanks T.K. you're a real friend." Cody said and they all cheered.

"Run!" Davis shouted. "Didn't you hear me?" With him, Ross, and Izzy running and water came down over them.

"Are we dead?" Cody said.

"I don't think so." Kari said.

"Why does it smell like fish in here?" Ross said.

"I thought that was Davis's B.O." Yolei said.

"Look it's the ocean." Matt said.

"It's Whamon!" They all said with them in his mouth.

"Thanks a lot kids." Whamon said. "Hey there's an island up ahead."

"An island?" Davis said.

To Be Continued.

Lightningmon is gone, but what lies next for the digidestine? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	15. Ugly And The Beast

Chapter 15: Ugly And The Beast

"Now Lightningmon is gone." Firemon said.

"Yes and now they have the spirit of ice back." Oakmon said.

"We need to find them, they were heading to an island." Iciclemon said.

"Windmon, Watermon you two find those kids." Firemon said.

"I'm getting stuck with fish boy." Windmon said.

"Don't worry I have a few friends at those islands that can help us out." Watermon said.

…

The Digidestine

"Bye Whamon." The digidestine said as they said goodbye to Whamon that brought them to an island.

"It was nice to see Whamon again." Kari said.

"Let's look around this island to see if someone can help us." Ross said.

"Hold on Ross." Mimi said.

"We've been saving the digital world a lot, I think we should take a break and have a day at the beach." Sora said.

"Yeah tanning." Tai said.

"Swimming." Yolei said.

"Sea shells." Kari said.

"I haven't been to the beach in so long." Davis said.

"We have a job to do." Ross said.

"Come on Ross." Davis said.

"Yeah don't be such a stick in the mud." T.K. said as they started rubbing their arms against his body.

"Hey stop I'm ticklish." Ross said.

"Hey guys look there's a beach shack over there." Ken said as they went to check it out.

"Hi and welcome to our restaurant." Four Toucanmon said.

"Who are they?" Yolei said.

"Those are Toucanmon." Hawkmon said.

"We are happy to see you." Toucanmon said.

"Do we know you?" Matt said.

"No that's just what we all say." Another Toucanmon said.

"If you want we can give you a meal." Another Toucanmon said.

"I guess we are hungry, none of us ate in a while." Tai said. They all settled in and were having lunch and it was free of charge.

"This stuff is delicious." Matt said.

"Oh man I was starving." Joe said and they were all eating.

"You're sure this is all free." Cody said.

"Oh yes since we never had humans here before so for being the first ones we will give you what you need free of charge." Toucanmon said.

"Oh man if I had a swimsuit I go in the ocean." Yolei said.

"You need a swimsuit." Toucanmon said.

"We'll be happy to give you what you need." Another Toucanmon said and showed a whole bunch of beach supplies.

"Alright." They all said.

"Beach!" All the guys shouted as they ran out and started having a good time with Tai, Izzy, and Ross soaking up some sun and the others out in the water.

"Oh man this is what I'm talking about." Tai said.

"Hey I don't see any of the girls." Ross said.

"Yeah what's taking them?" Izzy said.

"Knowing how girls can be I bet they're trying to find a suit they like or trying to impress some guys." Ross said.

"Really!?" Tai and Izzy said.

"I'm kidding, but then again." Ross said. The girls were inside the changing room trying to decide what suit to wear.

"Here we go, I look like a race queen, but white is boring." Mimi said.

"Just pick something and let's go." Sora said.

"Oh I look like I be on a sports team in this, but then again it's not really fun in the sun." Yolei said.

"Well I got mine." Kari said.

"It's always pink with you." Yolei said as they all grabbed the one they want, but they didn't know was that two of the Toucanmon were just outside. While the girls were changing they were sneaking in, but they spotted something and all four screamed gaining the others attention and they all ran ahead.

"Wait guys don't just go running in there." Ross said, but it was too late. Davis, Ken, Matt, and Tai already ran inside.

"Hey girls." Tai said.

"Are you okay?" Davis said, but they couldn't believe what was right in front of them and the girls freaked out.

"GET OUT GET OUT!" They all shouted throwing stuff at them with the others outside.

"We're so sorry guys." Kari said with all four of them holding their heads.

"I told you not to just run in there." Ross said.

"Why did you girls scream in the first place?" Ken said.

"Someone was trying to sneak a peek." Yolei said.

"Whoever it is got some nerve." Davis said and they all turned their attention to him.

"It seems like we have our prime suspect." Hawkmon said.

"Davis is most likely." Gatomon said.

"Better confess now." Tai said.

"But I didn't do it." Davis said.

"Okay guys it couldn't have been Davis, he was out in the water with all us guys." Ross said.

"Good point that means it was someone else." Izzy said.

"Maybe we should check with the Toucanmon, maybe they saw something." Ken said. When they got back in the shack the Toucanmon were gone.

"They're not even here." T.K. said.

"Hey you don't think it was the Toucanmon." Ken said.

"But they work here, they're better than that." Ross said.

"What if they weren't trying to look at the girls, what if they were after something the girls had." Ken said and realized something. "Oh no."

"What is it Ken?" Wormmon said. They made it back in the boys changing room.

"Just as I thought my D3 is gone." Ken said.

"So is my digivice." Matt said.

"Joe and I still have ours." Tai said.

"But the rest of our digivices are gone. Those birds must work for the Elements." Ross said.

"They were trying to get Kari and Yolei's spirit, but when they screamed they must have thought they were spotted." Ken said.

"Then let's fine those birds." Davis said.

"Right." Tai said as they were about to change.

"Whoa wait girls out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out." Ross said as he pushed the girls out and shut the door. "You do know you were about to change in front of girls." That had them embarrassed. "It's like I'm surrounded by idiots." The Toucanmon were walking down the beach with the digivices.

"That was easier than I thought." Toucanmon said.

"Watermon is going to really thank us." Another Toucanmon said.

"There they are." The digidestine caught up to them.

"You bird brains give back out digivices." Davis said.

"Hold that thought, looks like we got company." Yolei said and they saw Watermon jumping like a dolphin and came up on a pillar of water.

"It's Watermon." The Toucanmon said.

"Hi everyone." Watermon said.

"I remember seeing him at Seraphimon's castle." Yolei said.

"Toucanmon did you get me those digivices." Watermon said.

"Well they still have the ones of those girls." Toucanmon said.

"So they still have the spirits of wind and water. Don't worry I'll take them." Watermon said.

"I'm not scared of a dolphin." Yolei said.

"I'm not either, how tough can a playful dolphin be." Kari said.

"How's this?" Watermon said as he created two water tornadoes.

"Still not scared." Yolei said.

"We can take him." Kari said.

"Kari, Yolei you can't take him by yourself." Davis said.

"I don't think we have a choice Davis. Without our D3s we can't spirit evolve. It's all up to the girls." Ross said.

"You ready girl." Yolei said.

"We always did make a great team." Kari said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Ranamon."

"Kazemon."

"Okay than girls let's dance." Watermon said. He launched the tornadoes at them, but they moved out of the way. "You can't get away." He sent the tornadoes at Kazemon.

"Uh oh not good." Kazemon said. Ranamon jumped at him and they were pushing each other.

"This is not my idea of holding a man's hand." Ranamon said.

"This isn't a picnic either." Watermon said.

"**Hurricane Wave**." Kazemon said as she got rid of the tornadoes with her own and Ranamon and Watermon separated.

"It seems you two aren't half bad." Watermon said.

"Oh Watermon that means so little." Kazemon said.

"You may be beautiful, but not that tough." Watermon said.

"We'll see about that." Ranamon said.

"**Whipping Waves**." Ranamon created her own tornado of water under Watermon, but he jumped out of the way.

"**Sonic Tide**." He launched a blue beam in a sonic wave from his mouth and hit Ranamon turning her back to Yolei.

"Yolei!" Kazemon said.

"Oh no you don't." Watermon said as he grabbed her leg and tossed her.

"I need more power here. The others can't spirit evolve, which means it's up to me." Yolei said. Then a ship came out of the water.

"Where did that come from?" Izzy said. Then a beast spirit came out and went to Yolei.

"It's my beast spirit. If I looked good as Ranamon let's see how I look with this." Yolei said.

"You mean the beast spirit of water was under me the whole time." Watermon said and Yolei got her beast spirit.

…

Digivolving Scene

The face of the spirit smiled and then the outline came on Yolei's D3 with rings of data around her hand that she scanned.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution." Yolei roared as she was surrounded by water and data transforming her into her beast spirit.

"Calmaramon."

…

"Ready or not here I come." Calmaramon said as her face came out of her tentacles, but the boys didn't like what they saw. "Judging from you looks I say you guys are speechless by my beauty."

"Well we are speechless." Davis said.

"Quiet she'll hear you." Veemon said.

"It doesn't matt you still don't looks so tough." Watermon said.

"Oh yeah how about now." Calmaramon said.

"**Acid Ink**." She launched some ink, but Watermon got out of the way.

"Wait do you guys see what I see?" Ken said.

"I wish I didn't." Wormmon said.

"Wait I see what Ken is talking about. Yolei is controlling her beast spirit." Ross said.

"Kazemon give him a spin." Calmaramon said.

"**Tempest Twist**." Kazemon said and had Watermon spin around. Calmaramon used her tentacle and hit him all the way on the others side of the island.

"That shows you beauty is power." Calmaramon said.

"Yolei I hate to do this to you, but you might want to look." Kazemon said as Calmaramon looked at her reflection and was shocked.

"What!" Calmaramon said and they turned back.

"How can my beast spirit be ugly when my human spirit is pretty?" Yolei said.

"Look at the bright side you could control it." Cody said.

"Ken did I look that bad?" Yolei said.

"You looked fine to me." Ken said with both them blushing.

"Well might want to keep it down. After all a girl has to have secrets." Yolei said and posed, but the other boys were grossed out.

"You feely as sick as I am?" Davis said.

"Maybe even worse." Ross said.

"Wait the Toucanmon." Matt said. "We were so distracted they got away."

"And they still have our digivices." T.K. said with the Toucanmon gone.

…

Watermon

Watermon was on the other side of the island getting up.

"That's the last time I judge someone from their strength from their looks." Watermon said and Windmon came with his arms crossed.

"The beast spirit of water was under you and you didn't notice, pathetic." Windmon said.

"Well the Toucanmon still have them, but the girls still have the spirits of wind and water." Watermon said.

"Figures, I'll have to get those spirits myself." Windmon said.

To Be Continued

Will the digidestine find the Toucanmon or will Windmon find them first? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	16. Beauty And The Beast

Chapter 16: Beauty And The Beast

The digidestine were looking for the Toucanmon since they still had their digivices, but they couldn't find them anywhere.

"We looked everywhere and we can't find those bird brains." Matt said.

"Just perfect I get my spirit back, but now I don't have my D3." Cody said.

"Don't worry Cody we'll find them." Yolei said. Kari noticed that Davis was thinking.

"Hey Davis it will be okay you'll find your D3." Kari said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Davis weren't you just thinking about your D3." Kari said.

"No I was wondering if you be like that." Davis said.

"Like what?" Kari said.

"Like Calmaramon." Davis said. "Imagine what it would be like if you get your beast spirit and you can't control it. Plus look what happened with Yolei in appearance." Everyone else imagined what it be like if Kari got her beast spirit.

"That's enough guys Kari won't be like that." Yolei said.

"We're just saying beast spirits could be hard to control and maybe Yolei just go lucky." Ross said.

"He has a point remember what happened with Davis." Gotsumon said.

"Don't worry I guarantee when Kari gets her beast spirit things will be fine." Yolei said.

"How can you tell?" Hawkmon said.

"Because Kari's a girl and girl can handle power." Yolei said.

"Oh yeah Yolei, that's what I'm talking about." Mimi said.

"You go girl." Sora said.

"Yeah maybe I'm just over reacting I mean this is Kari we're talking about and sh'e the nicest girl ever." Davis said.

"Davis you keep talking like that and I'm going to blush." Kari said.

"Hey guys." Izzy said with him and Tentomon running their way.

"We saw the Toucanmon, they were heading for that island." Tentomon said.

"Another island." Tai said.

"Then let's start swimming there." Davis said.

"Davis is right and get the digivices back." Kari said as they ran through the water, but something grabbed Davis's foot. "Davis?"

"Something's got my foot." Davis said and it was a Gomamon. "Gomamon let go."

"Hey I'm over here." Joe's Gomamon said so the other was wild with others appearing.

"Don't go to that island." Wild Gomamon said.

"Why not?" Davis said as they went back on the beach and the Gomamon told them what's going on.

"Well you see that island has whirlpools. We don't know how, but one day they just appeared. It also caused us to be separated from our friends." Wild Gomamon said.

"Oh you poor things." Kari said. "Guys we need to help them."

"Kari we don't have time, those Toucanmon could leave that island." Tai said.

"But we can't just leave these guys here." Kari said.

"How would we even get all these Gomamon there?" Ross said.

"They all can swim we just need a way for us to get through. We're digidestine and we're suppose to help digimon." Kari said.

"Guys Kari's right, I'm sure if we can just build something than we can get through. We just need to work together." Davis said and knowing that they won't change their minds they all agreed. They cut down some trees and tied them down together to make a boat.

"Alright me mattes time to set sail for the yonder seven seas." Tai said like a pirate.

"Okay this isn't a pirate ship and if it was we wouldn't make you captain." Ross said.

"Let's just go." T.K. said as they made a sail and headed for the ocean and headed for the other island. When they made it they were at the whirlpools.

"Okay we made it, but how are we going to get through that?" Ken said.

"Ken's right one wrong move and we're goners and this boat is too big." Cody said.

"You got more things to worry about because those whirlpools are the least of your worries." They turned and saw Windmon flying in the air.

"Who is he?" Mimi said.

"Wait a minute he was at Seraphimon's castle too." Kari said.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself I am Windmon." Windmon said. "I have come for the spirits."

"Sorry we don't have them." T.K. said.

"I know the Toucanmon do, but I know you still have the spirits of water and wind, now hand them over." Windmon said.

"You'll have to take them." Kari said.

"No way we're giving them up easily." Yolei said.

"I don't know about the warrior of water, but I know I can defeat the warrior of wind." Windmon said.

"We'll see about that." Kari said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Kazemon."

"Ranamon."

Kazemon and Ranamon jumped up at Windmon, but he moved out of the way.

"I got him." Kzaemon said.

"I don't think so." Windmon said as he pounded her.

"You creep, who hits a girl." Tai said.

"What difference does it make since he already seems a jerk?" Ross said.

"**Dark Vapor**." Ranamon launched her dark cloud, but Windmon blew it away.

"Now it's my turn here." Windmon said.

"**Tornado Breeze**." Windmon launched a green gust of wind and Kazemon got hit and fell into the whirlpool.

"No Kari." Ranamon said.

"I don't think so, she's finish." Windmon said as he got in Ranamon's way.

"Kari no!" Davis said. Kazemon turned back to Kari and was sinking.

"No, they were counting on me." Kari said and realized she was breathing. "Impossible I can breathe." Then there were these lights coming from a clam and opened up revealing a beast spirit. "It's my beast spirit." She got it in her D3 and headed back up.

"Kari, that's it I'm jumping for her." Davis said.

"Davis no." Ross said as he held him back.

"Kari!" T.K. shouted.

"It can't be." Gatomon said.

"Too bad, oh well Watermon can fish the spirit of wind out." Windmon said.

"You're toast bird." Tai said.

"I already had my breakfast, I can settle by taking your spirits Ranamon." Windmon said with Ranamon ready to fight.

"Guys look the whirlpools are going away." Cody said and the waters settled.

"I didn't do that." Ranamon said. Then a spout of water came up. "I'm not doing that either."

"Could it be?" Sora said and Kari came through.

"It's Kari!" Tai said.

"Yes I'm back and I brought a little friend." Kari said.

…

Digivolving Scene

The eyes of the beast spirit and it's outline came on Kari's D3 and rings of data came around her other hand that she scanned.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution." Kari roared as she was surrounded by wind and pink feathers as the data pressed down on her body and she was transforming.

"Zephyrmon."

….

"Who is that?" T.K. said.

"That's Zephyrmon, the beast warrior of wind." Izzy said.

"Wait a minute why is Kari's beast spirit more beautiful than mine?" Ranamon said.

"I don't believe it the spirit of wind was under me. Now I know how Watermon feels, but that's not going to stop me." Windmon said.

"You know wind is a good element for you because you give off a lot of hot air." Zephyrmon said with Windmon angry.

"That does it, there's only enough room for one warrior of wind." Windmon said.

"I think it's time you learned some respect." Zephyrmon said and her hands and legs glowed.

"**Plasma Paw**." Zephyrmon pounded him.

"Way to go." Ranamon said.

"Awesome." Matt said.

"I'll say Kari's controlling her beast spirit." Cody said.

"Pretty cool huh Davis. Davis?" T.K. said, but Davis had a dazed look.

"Great he was a romantic idiot, now he's a drooling idiot." Ross said.

"Time I get in this." Ranamon said. "Slide Evolution." She became Calmaramon.

"**Acid Ink**." She squirt some ink, but Windmon got out of the way.

"Okay I'm through playing around. I still have a trick up my sleeve" Windmon said as he created wind spheres spinning around and they were holding their necks.

"What's going on?" Mimi said.

"He's taking away their oxygen, they can't breathe." Izzy said.

"Stop it let them go bird brain." Ross said.

"Yeah you banana beak." T.K. said.

"What did you say?" Windmon said as T.K. got a little scared.

"You heard him." Ross said. "If we call him names maybe he'll be distracted and lose his focus on Zephyrmon and Calmaramon."

"Okay." Davis said. "Hey you flying chicken."

"You cowardly bird." Tai said and they were all saying names to distract him.

"That's it you're all dead." Windmon said and Calmaramon and Zephyrmon got away.

"**Acid Ink**." Calmaramon got him.

"**Hurricane Gale**." Zephyrmon launched a hurricane with blast in it and he was pushed back.

"The victory maybe yours today, but I'll be back." Windmon said as he flew off. The Gomamon got back to their home and were happy.

"Thanks to you girls we got the Gomamon home." Ken said.

"Thank you so much." Wild Gomamon said.

"It's really Kari here you should be thanking." Davis said.

"You think so." Kari said.

"Kari it was your idea to bring them with us and with your beast spirit you and Yolei deafeated Windmon. You're the hero here." Davis said.

"Oh thank you Davis." Kari said as she hugged him, but when they back away they both blushed. "Oh sorry." The others were giggling.

"Now let's fine those Toucanmon." Davis said.

To Be Continued

Now that Kari has her beast spirit will the digidestine find the Toucanmon and get their digivices back. Find out on another Digimon Digital Monsters.


	17. Chill Out

Chapter 17: Chill Out

The digidestine were in a field of snow riding on the boat they built and using it as a sled to try and find the Toucanmon that had their digivices.

"Oh man I hate the cold." Ross said.

"Bet you guys wish you had some goggles like me and Ross." Davis said.

"If I remember those goggles use to belong to me." Tai said.

"Either way it beats actually walking through the snow." Joe said. They continued to move on and the girls were getting cold.

"This is what I get for wearing short clothes." Kari said. Davis actually placed his coat on her.

"Here you can have my coat." Davis said.

"Are you sure?" Kari said and when Davis nodded Kari actually got a little closer to him.

"I'm freezing too and I need to keep my egg warm." Sora said.

"Well Davis is the only one with a jacket, but I got you." Matt said as he wrapped his arms around her and Tai and Ken did the same with Mimi and Yolei.

"Hey guys up ahead." Cody said. They saw a snowman and they were heading straight for it so they ducked down.

"Not how I imagined meeting Frosty the Snowman." Patamon said.

"We got other problems." Izzy said as he saw a giant hole and they fell in and landed in grass.

"That's weird there's a field of grass here." Ross said.

"Not only that, but it's warm." Yolei said. Then they saw that there was some kind of festival.

"What is this?" Ken said.

"This sign says it's the Autumn Leaf Fair." Tai said.

"Well we better ask around if anyone seen the Toucanmon." Davis said and they all agreed. They all asked everyone if they could see if they saw the Toucanmon. Cody and Armadillomon were looking when they noticed a shack.

"What is this?" Armadillomon said.

"It looks like a pawn shop, let's see if the Toucanmon have been here." Cody said and when they got in they saw a Datamon playing a video game.

"Aw not again." Datamon said.

"Excuse me." Cody said.

"Not now I'm busy here." Datamon said.

"It looks like you're just playing a game." Armadillomon said.

"Hey maybe I can help you if you help us." Cody said and started playing and was really good.

"Hey you're pretty good kid." Datamon said.

"I didn't know you were good at games Cody." Armadillomon said.

"These kinds of games are easy." Cody said and beat the game.

"Wow you are good." Datamon said and something came on the screen.

"It looks like I won something." Cody said.

"Oh don't worry about it." Datamon said. "So how can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if you saw any Toucanmon." Cody said.

"Oh yes they gave me this." Datamon said as he showed he had his and the others digivices.

"The digivices!" Cody said.

….

The Other Island

Iciclemon and Blackmon were at the Toucanmon's old shack trying to find them or the digidestine.

"They were definitely here." Blackmon said.

"We search the whole island and they're not here. Can't you sniff them out?" Iciclemon said.

"I'm not a dog, but if they're not on this island, they must be on that island, it's the only one close enough." Blackmon said.

"We'll fine either those birds or those kids and hold the spirits of the ten legendary warriors." Iciclemon said.

…..

Cody

"So these things are digivices." Datamon said as he was observing them.

"You got to listen to me those digivices belong to me and my friends." Cody said.

"Sorry kid that's not how I work." Datamon said.

"You got to those things are real important." Cody said.

"Okay look kid this is how I work, if you want these digivices you have to give me something to trade." Datamon said.

"Well what do you want?" Armadillomon said.

"It doesn't matter so long as it's something like mechanical or stuff like that." Datamon said. "I'll give you until 3 o'clock."

"Alright, I'll be back." Cody said as he and Armadillomon ran out the door.

"Cody how are we going to find something to trade?" Armadillomon said.

"I don't know, but we have to try and find something." Cody said as he looked around the town. "The problem is I don't see anything mechanical."

"Wait Cody look." Armadillomon said and they saw two of the Toucanmon with a camera.

"Hey you." Cody said.

"Aw man it's one of those kids." Toucanmon said.

"Quick run." The other said and they started running away.

"Hey come back here." Cody said. They followed them until they out in the snow and the Toucanmon fell through the ice dropping the camera and they were trying to stay up.

"Alright we got the camera." Armadillomon said.

"Wait even if they did steal from us we can't leave them like that." Cody said. He dropped the camera and he and Armadillomon pulled them out.

"Thanks kid." Toucanmon said.

"Now we got to go." The other said as they shoved them out of the way and grabbed the camera.

"Wait we helped you." Cody said.

"So what." They said and took off.

"Now I'll never find anything in time." Cody said. Back at the fair Ross, Davis, and Izzy met up.

"Guys have you seen anything?" Davis said.

"No one saw the Toucanmon." Ross said.

"But just a second ago I saw Cody run out into the field." Izzy said. That surprised them and when they got out they saw Cody coming back.

"Cody what happened?" Davis said.

"It's like this." Cody said.

….

Datamon's Pawn Shop

Datamon was tinkering around with the digivices.

"It seems this yellow one is missing from something from the others like it." Datamon said and he downloaded something in it. "The kid is almost out of time." Then Iciclemon and Blackmon with a bag came busting in. "Can I help you two?"

"We heard from these guys you got something we want." Iciclemon showing he had the Toucanmon.

"We want the devices these bird brains gave you." Blackmon said.

"Let me inspect the goods first." Datamon saw and saw that the camera recorded Cody and Armadillomon saving the Toucanmon. "Sorry, but I can't give these to you."

"I don't think you understand, we're taking them." Iciclemon said as he blew the place apart and when Davis and the others saw it they went to check it out.

"Now give us those devices." Blackmon said.

"I won't." Datamon said and Iciclemon hit him with his trident.

"You're making a mistake here." Iciclemon said and the others arrived.

"Iciclemon and Blackmon." Ross said.

"Not you kids again." Blackmon said.

"Without your spirits you got nothing." Iciclemon said.

"They got us." Veemon said.

"**V-Head Butt**."

"**Rock Fist**."

"**Water Shot**." The digimon tried to attack, but the two deflected them. Cody and Izzy went to Datamon.

"Are you okay?" Izzy said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Datamon said.

"Datamon I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to trade." Cody said.

"It's okay I saw you being kind, generous, and truthful now. That's the best thing to trade. Here you go." Datamon said giving back his D3. "There's also something I put in."

"What?" Cody said.

"Something you won from the game." Datamon said. Cody saw it was his beast spirit.

"My beast spirit." Cody said.

…

Digivolving Scene

The face of the spirit roared and the outline came up with Cody scanning rings of data around his other hand.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution." Cody roared as the data and ice transformed his body and he got bigger and more muscular.

"Korikkakumon."

…..

Cody was there in his new form with the others impressed and Iciclemon and Blackmon feeling they were in trouble.

"That's Korikkakumon, the beast warrior of ice." Izzy said.

"No way Cody has his beast spirit." Ross said. Korikkakumon went in to a meditative state.

"Cody this is no time to be napping." Armadillomon said.

"I'll wake him up." Blackmon said.

"**Dark Ooze**." Blackmon shot out a black pump of water from his mouth at Korikkakumon.

"**Avalanche Axes**." Two axes came down at Korikkakumon and started acting like a wild gorilla.

"Figures, even he can't control his beast spirit." Ross said.

"Then that's what we need." Iciclemon said.

"**Icicle Rain**." He summoned icicles that rained down on Korikkakumon and that had him snap out of it.

"**Frozen Arrowheads**." He launched the arrowheads on the back of him in ice and slashed at them. Then he charged at them and carried those two away out to the snow and tossed them.

"You know what we're out of here." Iciclemon said and jumped on Blackmon. "Mush." Blackmon just shook him off.

"I told you I'm not a dog." Blackmon said and took off.

"Wait for me." Iciclemon said as he went after him. The others got back with them and had the digivices back.

"Alright we have our digivices back and Cody has his beast spirit." Matt said.

"Hello, digidestine."

"It's Ophanimon." T.K. said with her talking on their digivices.

"Ophanimon Seraphimon has been turned to a digiegg." Kari said.

"I know, head to the Rose Morning Star." Ophanimon said.

"What's the Rose morning Star?" Davis said.

"I'm guessing that." Izzy said pointing to a red light in the sky.

To Be Continued

What lies for the digidestine on their way for the Rose Morning Star? Tune in for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	18. Eerie Through The Forest

Chapter 18: Eerie Through The Forest

The Elements were in their lair waiting for Cherubimon and then his silhouette appeared.

"How are my minions?" Cherubimon said.

"Sad to say that Earthmon and Lightningmon have been defeated by the legendary warriors." Firemon said. "These humans hold the spirits and now there are only 4 spirits left."

"I must have the spirits of the ten legendary warriors." Cherubimon said.

"We shall not fail master, in the meantime we have collected most data of the digital world and Seraphimon is no longer a problem." Firemon said as he gave him the data.

"Excellent." Cherubimon said and disappeared.

"You didn't give Cherubimon Seraphimon's data have you?" Metalmon said.

"I have other plans for that data. Oakmon I'm sending you to get the spirits." Firemon said.

"By myself?" Oakmon said.

"Oh don't worry Metalmon and myself shall be there when I feel like you need help." Firemon said with a strange look in his eyes.

…

The Digidestine

They were all on a Trailmon and Davis and the others were thinking about their beast spirits.

"Hey what are they thinking about?" Tai said.

"Their beast spirits." Matt said.

"Let's not forget Matt yours and mine are still out there." Izzy said. "Not to mention there are still the spirits of darkness."

"Yeah I figure we would have one spirit of the warrior of darkness." Sora said.

"Maybe that one is just dangerous, the element is darkness." Joe said.

"I don't think so." Tai said. Then Trailmon came to a stop.

"Sorry kids, but time to get off." Trailmon said as he opened the carts and tilted them out and left.

"Hey wait we can't leave us here." Yolei said.

"That was weird." Ross said.

"Hey guys check that out." T.K. said. They all saw a gate and behind it was an area of darkness.

"What is that place?" Cody said.

"I think maybe we should stay away." Kari said.

"My computer says that place is known as the Dark Gate, but there's hardly any information on it." Izzy said.

"Guys maybe we should just go the other way." Kari said.

"No way." Davis said.

"Hello, the first Davis disagreed with Kari for all I know." Yolei said.

"Guys maybe the spirits of darkness are in there, besides we need to go to the Rose Morning Star and this could be the only way." Davis said.

"Well when Davis puts it that way he has a point." Ross said.

"Davis I'm not so sure." Kari said.

"Yeah you know Kari and I had a bad experience with the powers of darkness." Ken said.

"Don't worry if you guys get too freaked out or it gets too dangerous we'll leave." Davis said and they all went in. They entered a forest and it was dark everywhere.

"Kari was right, this place gives me the creeps." Mimi said.

"Don't be a bunch of sissies." Ross said. when a noise went off most of the digimon grabbed their partners as well as a few of the girls grabbing the guys.

"Guys just calm down." Davis said. Yolei saw she was holding on to Ken with him blushing.

"Oh sorry." Yolei said.

"No problem." Ken said and they came across a cave.

"Hey guys check out these rocks." T.K. said as they saw glowing green walks.

"Amazing I should study these." Izzy said and saw something else in the cave, but before he could check it out roots started coming out of the ground trying to grab a hold of them. Those roots belonged to Oakmon.

"Come out come out wherever you are legendary warriors." Oakmon said. They all were ready for him.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Arbormon."

"Mercurymon."

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Burninggreymon."

"Zephyrmon."

"Metalkabuterimon."

"Calmaramon."

"Gigasmon."

"Korikkakumon."

"Kendogarurumon."

The warriors jumped out and surrounded Oakmon.

"Not what I had in mind." Oakmon said.

"Well you asked." Burninggreymon said.

"Never send wood near a dog." Kendogarurumon said as he charged , but Oakmon tossed him.

"Let's see how you like this." Oakmon said as he stretched out his roots and used them as whips.

"Let's show him some girl power." Calmaramon said.

"I'm with you." Zephyrmon said. Calmaramon hit him with his tentacle and Zephyrmon gave him a kick. Korikkakumon wrapped his arrows around him.

"Gigasmon, Metalkabuterimon now." Korikkakumon said.

"**Tectonic Slam**."

"**Bolo Thunder**." They both launched their attacks that hit.

"I'm not going down so easily." Oakmon said as he used his roots as whips again.

"**Avalanche Axes**." Korikkakumon grabbed his axes and cut down the roots.

"Got plenty more where that came from." Oakmon said.

"**Root Strangler**." He grabbed the beast warriors and started squeezing on them.

"Forgetting someone." Mercurymon said.

"No." Oakmon said as he stretched out more of his roots, but they blocked him.

"How are we going to take him down, he has the advantage here?" Mercurymon said.

"I have an idea, but keep him distracted." Arbormon said as he took off.

"Wait where are you going?" Mercurymon said, but was pushed away by the roots.

"I'll get us out of here." Burninggreymon said and burned the roots down, but Oakmon went after Arbormon. Arbormon went back to the cave.

"Where are you going?" Oakmon said as he wrapped a root around his leg so Arbormon turned back into Izzy and got free and went in the cave. "Get back here." He stretched out his root and grabbed Izzy. "Did you think you could get away?"

"I wasn't trying to get away." Izzy said. "I thought there was something in that cave and I was right, it was my beast spirit." Izzy had the spirit in his digivice.

"Not good." Oakmon said with the others arriving.

…

Digivolving Scene

The face of the spirit roared and the outline came on Izzy's digivice and scanned the rings of data that was around his other hand.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution." Izzy roared as leaves surrounded him and data pressed down on his body with him transforming and changing shape.

"Petaldramon."

…..

Petaldramon broke free from Oakmon's root.

"It's Izzy's beast spirit." Tentomon said, but he went on rampage around the forest.

"Oh man even Izzy can't control his beast spirit." Metalkabuterimon said. Oakmon whipped at him getting his attention.

"I'm not done with you." Oakmon said.

"**Thorn Jab**." Petaldramon stuck his tail in the ground and vines tangled up on Oakmon.

"Hey that's my thing." Oakmon said.

"**Leaf Cyclone**." He launched a cyclone of leaves from his nose and blew Oakmon back.

"Nice work Petaldramon." Mercurymon said.

"Give it up Oakmon, it's over." Kendogarurumon said.

"Actually it's just beginning." Firemon and Metalmon came through the trees.

"Firemon and Metalmon." Oakmon said relief.

"I remember that guy, he destroyed Seraphimon." Burninggreymon said.

"I'm glad you're here." Oakmon said.

"Firemon said we would." Metalmon said.

"Don't worry we'll take care of this." Firemon said as he slashed Oakmon and scanned his fractal code surprising the digidestine as Oakmon's digiegg floated away.

"He destroyed Seraphimon and his own partner, what kind of monster is he?" Kendogarurumon said.

To Be Continued

Firemon has taken out Seraphimon and his own teammate. What else is he capable of? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	19. Hot Firemon

Chapter 19: Hot Firemon

The legendary warriors were facing Metalmon and Firemon after Firemon just destroyed Oakmon.

"Why did you destroy your own teammate?" Burnninggreymon said.

"He served his purpose and he's no longer any useful." Firemon said.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going down." Burninggreymon said as he pushed Firemon back, but he tossed him.

"You guys help him I'll take the other one." Mercurymon said.

"I was hoping to take you on." Metalmon said.

"The rest of you go. Petaldramon, Calmaramon, and I will help Mercurymon." Gigasmon said as the others passed Metalmon and they attacked him.

"Come on Burninggreymon lets turn up the heat." Firemon said.

"You got it." Burninggreymon said.

"**Wildfire Tsunami**." Burninggreymon struck him and Firemon was surrounded by a fire tornado, but Firemon came out unhurt.

"Please, my element is fire, you can't hurt me with that." Firemon said.

"Korikkakumon I have an idea, but first you and me have to be in our human spirits." Metalkabuterimon said.

"You got it." Korikkakumon agreed.

"Slide Evolution." They said as they became Kumamon and Beetlemon.

"Now use your blizzard blaster." Beetlemon said.

"**Blizzard Blaster**." Kumamon said as he launched his snowballs.

"**Lightning Blitz**." Beetlemon added some lightning to the snowballs and pushed Firemon back.

"A nice try, but not good enough." Firemon said. Back with the others Metalmon tried using his sword against Mercurymon, but he kept blocking and used his mirrors to get a hold of the sword.

"Now!" Mercurymon said to the others that surrounded Metalmon.

"**Acid Ink**."

"**Tectonic Slam**."

"**Leaf Cyclone**." All three launched their attacks, but Metalmon let go of his sword and kicked off from Mercurymon with the attacks missing.

"**Shield Shot**." Metalmon blasted from his shield at Mercurymon grabbing his sword. With Firemon Kendogarurumon tried tackling him, but Firemon stood his ground.

"You won't take us down so easily." Kendogarurumon said.

"I was about to say the same thing." Firemon said and Kendogarurumon noticed a look in his eyes. The others were coming down with their attacks.

"**Plasma Paw**."

"**Thunder Fist**."

"**Frozen Tundra**." Firemon tossed Kendogarurumon and jumped out of the way.

"We need to get out of here." Kendogarurumon said.

"You want to run?" Burninggreymon said.

"I don't like it either, but we need to come up with a plan trust me." Kendogarurumon said as they all got away.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Firemon said. The others took cover in and old wrecked building.

"Man I hate it when we have to run." Davis said.

"Ross was right we need to come up with a plan." Cody said.

"I guess you're right." Davis said and had an idea. "Cody how good are you at making figures from twigs." T.K. started up a fire with Kari coming by.

"Hey T.K." Kari said.

"Hey Kari." T.K. said.

"Hey did you sense some kind of tension between Ross and Davis?" Kari said.

"Yeah it was kind of weird because for all I know those two are like brothers." T.K. said. "My guess is Ross wanted to retreat, but Davis didn't."

"Those two are close." Kari said.

"Yeah, but imagine they're exactly alike, like imagine there are two Davis's and two Ross's." T.K. said and when Kari did imagine it, she thought it would be a problem.

"Yeah that could be a problem." Kari said.

"Hey guys come here." Davis said as he and Cody came back.

"What is it guys?" Ken said.

"Davis has a plan to take Firemon and Metalmon." Cody said.

"Okay we made stick figures for everyone to explain this. Since Matt is the only one who hasn't found his beast spirit, he and I become Mercurymon and Agunimon." Davis said showing figures of all four. "Once we have them to hold still the rest of you use your beast spirits."

"Wait why not use Petaldramon's thorn jab?" Matt said.

"Because Metalmon can use that sword and Firemon can light himself on fire or use those claws to get free." Davis said. "Anyway once we get them to hold still you guys surround them and take them down." They all liked it.

"It won't work." Ross said by the fire.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Davis you didn't see the look in Firemon's eyes, he's not like the others and not just because he's the leader." Ross said.

"Don't be crazy we can take him and the others down." Davis said as he stepped up.

"Davis you're not listening." Ross said.

"No you're not we dealt with guys worse than them. We can take them easily." Davis said and with outrage Ross grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"You're not listening. Tell me Davis why are you here?" Ross said.

"What kind of question is that? We're here to protect the digital world." Davis said.

"Then why are you treating it like a game?" Ross said. "This is no game Davis, there are no second chances."

"Ross I'm telling you my plan will work." Davis said.

"Then can you promise the others won't get hurt?" Ross said, but before he could answer there was an explosion. "It's them." Firemon and Metalmon came through the smoke

"There you kids are." Firemon said.

"How did they find us so fast?" T.K. said.

"Just stick to Davis's plan." Kari said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Mercurymon."

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Metalkabuterimon."

"Zephyrmon."

"Calmaramon."

"Gigasmon."

"Petaldramon."

"Korikkakumon."

"Ross?" Davis said.

"This plan better work." Ross said as he let him go.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Kendogarurumon."

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

Mercurymon and Agunimon stepped forward.

"We were hoping we get to start with you two." Firemon said.

"You should be careful with what you wish for." Agunimon said and all four charged in.

"**Pyro Darts**." Agunimon launched fire darts, but Firemon was blocking all of them. Metalmon was using his sword, but Mercurymon was blocking him and Metalmon did the same when Mercurymon threw punches.

"Victory shall not be yours." Metalmon said.

"I was about to say the same thing." Mercurymon said. Then they backed away from each other.

"**Shield Shot**." Metalmon said as he launched his blast.

"**Dark Reflection**." Mercurymon reflected it, but Metalmon dodged it. Then they got back facing each other.

"**Flare Scarab**."

"**Shield Shot**." They both launched their attacks, but when Metalmon checked it out they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Firemon said, but Agunimon grabbed him from the back and Mercurymon did the same with Metalmon.

"Trickery." Metalmon said.

"That's our cue." Korikkakumon said as they all surrounded them.

"Now guys." Agunimon said as he and Mercurymon jumped out of the way.

"**Bolo Thunder**."

"**Frozen Arrowheads**."

"**Hurricane Gale**."

"**Acid Ink**."

"**Tectonic Slam**."

"**Leaf Cyclone**."

"**Lupine Laser**." All of the attacks landed and there was a big explosion.

"I told you it would work." Agunimon said.

"Wait something's not right." Kendogarurumon said and when the smoke cleared there was a dome that shrunk down into Metalmon's shield.

"Excellent work using your shield dome." Firemon said.

"I live to serve." Metalmon said.

"No way." Agunimon said not believing his plan didn't work.

"Face you legendary warriors are finished, starting with you." Firemon about to strike him with his claw, but Kendogarurumon got in the way and took the hit and turned back with Ross unconscious.

"Ross!" The others shouted.

"Ross speak to me." Agunimon said. Firemon saw what he just did.

"Why did he do that?" Firemon said holding his head and fire started coming out and covered the others. Davis woke up in a dark place.

"Where am I?" Davis said.

"The end of the line." A Darktrailmon said.

"The end of the line?" Davis said.

"Yeah what do you say kid want to get onboard and go home." Darktrailmon said.

"I can't leave, but then again the others would probably be better off without me. All I do is mess up." Davis said as he got on. "So long guys."

To Be Continued

Is Davis really leaving the digital world and what happened to the other digidestine? You'll have to see the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	20. How To Go Back

Chapter 20: How To Go Back

Davis was on Darktrailmon and was heading for the real world after what happened with Firemon and Metalmon.

'Sorry guys, but you're probably better off without me. I'm sure Tai, Ross, or T.K. will do a better job.' Davis thought. Then something caused Darktrailmon to rumble and Davis began to transform until he reached the station.

"Last stop everybody out." Darktrailmon said and Davis didn't know he was a cross between Agunimon and himself.

"The station." Davis said. Then Davis heard a noise and saw a transparent version of Firemon coming out of the tunnel. "Uh oh." He ran for the elevator. Come on open up." The elevator came and Davis headed up. When the elevator opened up people saw how Davis looked.

"What is that thing?"

"Is it Halloween already?"

"What are they talking about?" Davis said.

"Someone call animal control." People started surrounding him.

"Leave me alone." Davis said as he breathed fire and they all ran away. "I don't understand." Then he saw his reflection. "What happened to me!?" Davis took cover in a tree trying to turn back with his D3. "Come on you stupid thing, work. I want to be turned back."

"Hey Davis come on." He looked down and saw himself and Veemon.

"That's me and Veemon, but how?" Davis said. Then a transparent version of Firemon reappeared. "No, leave me alone." He jumped out and headed for his apartment.

"Hey Davis you're going to come to my birthday right." Jun said.

"Duh." Other Davis said.

"This is so weird." Davis said, then saw the calendar. "It can't be, it's the same time and day as I left."

"Hey Davis there's also that game of yours." Veemon said.

"I know Veemon." Other Davis said.

"That's right I had a big game. I missed Jun's birthday and that game." Davis said as he started to cry. "It seems like I let everyone down." Then he noticed the other him got the message from Ophanimon to head to the station and ran out.

"Davis what is this about?" Veemon said.

"I don't know, but I say we check it out." Other Davis said.

"I'm heading to the station." Davis said and had an idea. "That's it if I miss that train then I won't go to the digital world and everything should turn back to normal including me. Davis you got a train to miss." The other Davis and Veemon made it down to the bottom of his apartment.

"Okay if we hurry, we'll just catch the train." Other Davis said.

"Don't go." Davis said and that had the other Davis stop for a second.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Veemon said.

"I thought I heard someone say don't go. I think I'm hearing things." Other Davis said and started running to the station.

"I should have known, the others have told me I'm stubborn. Well I am this time because I have to stop myself." Davis said and went after himself and Veemon. While they were running Davis got in front of himself and pushed himself down. "Listen to me don't go." A car was about to hit him, but they jumped out of the way.

"Davis are you okay?" Veemon said.

"Yeah I think so." Other Davis said. The real Davis's shadow was shown, but they couldn't see him.

"Listen you can't go." Davis said, but they just kept going. "Oh man how am I going to stop myself?" The other Davis and Veemon made it to the train with the real Davis jumping on the roof and looked through the window. "Okay there I am with Ross." Then he noticed Tai and Agumon in the other cart. "Tai! I didn't even know he was on that train"

"Give me a break I'm doing my best." Other Davis shouted like when he saw how much time he had left. They arrived at the Shinbuya station and Davis and Veemon got out.

"Oh man where am I?" Davis said and spotted them jumping into the elevator. Tai tried to get in it, but it closed before he could get in. When he left Davis tried to pry the doors open. "Something's not right, if Tai was on that train and missed the elevator how did he get to that underground station in time." He got the doors opened and jumped down the shaft with Tai running down the stairs. Davis got the hatch open and saw himself, Veemon, Ross, Gotsumon, and Aquamon and reached the bottom. "This is my last chance."

"It's up to you, which train will you choose." Other Davis read the message Ophanimon sent him and Ross, Gotsumon, and Aquamon ran out. "Hey which one are you choosing?" The real Davis was about to stop himself until he had a thought.

'This is my last chance to stop myself, but if I do what will happen to the digital world and the others.' Davis thought as he imagined the others going from their spirits to their human forms and being destroyed all by the hands of the elements. 'I can't let that happen, I am a digidestine and a legendary warrior. It's my job to protect the digital world.'

"What do you say Davis?" Veemon said.

"Davis!" The real Davis shouted at himself. "What are you waiting for? You got to get on that train. The fate of the digital world depends on it. Go!" Davis and Veemon started running to the trains and got on one and noticed Ross and his digimon on the other train before they were separated by tunnels. "There I go." The transparent version of Firemon came up again.

"Are you going to run again?" Firemon said and Davis started getting angry with flames coming out.

"No I'm not. I'm not scared of you. I'm not scared of anything." Davis said as the flames got bigger. "Now MOVE!" He launched the flames and Firemon disappeared. When everything settled Davis saw Darktrailmon. "Darktrailmon?"

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Darktrailmon said.

"Darktrailmon you have to take me back to the digital world to the moment I left." Davis said.

"Are you sure kid because there's no going back?" Darktrailmon said.

"I'm sure, it's my job as a digidestine and a legendary warrior to protect the digital world." Davis said.

"Okay kid, all aboard." Darktrailmon said as he opened his doors and Davis went inside with Darktrailmon started moving.

"So long Mom and Dad, happy birthday Jun, and good luck to my team in the soccer game. I'll be back when I can." Davis said.

"Looks like he's learned his lesson. Good job kid." Darktrailmon said. Davis started imagining the others.

"Hang on guys I'm coming back. I now know the stakes to what will happen if I don't fight seriously. I thought we could beat the elements like any other enemy." Davis said. "But now I'm a new person. I will fight with all my might." He started charging changing into Agunimon. Darktrailmon came through a warp that lead him back into the digital world and Agunimon exited when Darktrailmon stopped.

"I'm back and the first thing I'm going to do is find the others." Agunimon said.

To Be Continued

Davis has now returned to the digital world and is a new man, but will he find the other digidestine? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	21. New Davis New Agunimon

Chapter 21: New Davis New Agunimon

Agunimon made it back into the forest looking for the other digidestine.

"Hey guys where are you?" Agunimon said. "Kari, T.K., Cody, Ken, Matt, Izzy, Yolei, Ross, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Veemon."

'What could have happened to them?' Davis thought.

…

The Digidestine

Matt, Izzy, Cody, T.K., Kari, Ken, and Yolei were all restraint on a stone wall with Windmon, Watermon, Blackmon, Iciclemon, and Lightmon in front of them.

"Alright tell us where are the Lobomon and Agunimon." Lightmon said.

"We don't know and even if we did we wouldn't tell you." T.K. said.

"Then tell us how are do we get the spirits out of those devices." Blackmon said with Datamon inside three post.

"We won't tell you anything." Cody said.

"Execute." Matt said. His digivice went up, but a barrier blocked it.

"Try all you want you won't be getting those back." Iciclemon said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Yolei said.

"As long as those post that keep the barrier up are up we can't spirit evolve." Izzy said. Ross snuck through and saw what was going on.

'How am I going to get them free, I can't take all of the Elements?' Ross thought.

"Now tell us where are the other two." Watermon said.

"We won't tell you anything." Kari said.

"Don't worry I have ways of making people talk." Windmon said as he created that started tickling Cody and Kari with them laughing.

"What good will that do?" Matt said.

"It will start to be painful and they could lose air." Ken said.

"It's only a matter of time." Windmon said.

…

The Others

Tai, Joe, Sora, Mimi, and the digimon were trying to look for the others, but ran across Sepikmon.

"Hey you monkey calm down." Tai said.

"I want to be friends so here catch." Sepikmon said as he threw his boomerang and they moved out of the way.

"I think he had one too many bananas." Mimi said.

"Or maybe not enough." Joe said.

"Here you go." Sepikmon said as he tossed his boomerang again, but Agunimon caught it.

"It's Agunimon!" Sora said.

"Davis!" Veemon said.

"You shouldn't throw this around, that's no way to make friends." Agunimon said returning Sepikmon's boomerang. "If you want to be friends with someone just ask."

"Just ask?" Sepikmon said.

"Yes and we will be your friends." Agunimon said.

"Oh happy day, I have friends." Sepikmon said as he danced around.

"Where have you been!?" Tai said.

"I'll tell you later. Where are the others?" Agunimon said.

"Well while you mysteriously disappeared the others except Ross were captured by the other Elements and Ross went on ahead after them." Sora said.

"Our other friends need help?" Sepikmon said. "Maybe I can help." He tossed his boomerang and it started to fly. "Follow my spirit boomerang and it will take you to them."

"Thanks Sepikmon." Agunimon said as they followed the boomerang.

…

The Digidestine

Kari and Cody were still laughing until Windmon stopped.

"Had enough yet?" Windmon said.

"We still won't talk." Cody said out of breath.

"My turn and I know just the ones to mess with." Watermon said and T.K. thought he was looking at Kari and Yolei.

"You better leave Kari and Yolei alone or else." T.K. said.

"Actually I was talking about you." Watermon said as he threw water and manipulated around his head.

"T.K.!" Kari shouted.

"Let's see how long he can hold his breath." Watermon said.

"Stop it, leave him alone." Matt said and T.K. was running out of air.

"T.K.!" Ross shouted.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Lobomon."

Lobomon jumped up and kicked Watermon down having T.K. breath again.

"It's Lobomon." Ken said.

"We knew you show up." Lightmon said.

"You want me come and get me." Lobomon said as he lures them away from the others.

"**Lobo Kendal**." He got out his sword, but his side was in pain after the battle with Metalmon and Firemon. He tried slashing at them, but they kept moving since he was in pain.

"Time to blow you away." Windmon said as he created some wind and blew him to the top of an old castle. Lightmon was able to get to the top.

"Shall we continue from where we left off?" Lightmon said.

…..

Agunimon

They continued to follow the boomerang to the others.

"I hope this thing does take us to the others." Gatomon said. Then Agunimon stopped.

"What is it?" Veemon said.

"I thought I felt rain." Agunimon said and it started raining.

"Where did that come from?" Mimi said. "My hair."

"Oh I'm going to get pneumonia." Joe said.

"Now I understand." Agunimo said and contined.

…

The Digidestine

Lightmon and and Lobomn crossed weapons pushing the other back.

"**Twilight Spear**." Lightmon said as he tossed his spear, but Lobomon deflected it.

"Is that all?" Lobomon said.

"There's more." Blackmon said as he tackled him down, but Lobomon kicked him off.

"I usually like cats, but I'll make an exception." Lobomon said as all the other Elements jumped onto the roof. It wasn't long until Agunimon and the others arrived.

"Look there they are." Tai said as they saw the others restraint and the Datamon with their digivices.

"Where's Ross?" Gotsumon said.

"Look at the top." Joe said as they saw Lobomon fighting the Elements. "He's fighting all of them by himself." Lobomon charged in, but because of his injury they all punched or kicked him.

"Agunimon you got to do something." Tai said. Agunimon knew how bad the situation was, but remained calmed.

"There's going to be snow." Agunimon said and it started snowing. "And a tornado." Wind started to kick up.

"What's going on?" Sora said.

"Is Davis talking to the weather?" Joe said.

"He is and it's responding. Is he some kind of weatherman?" Tai said.

"Now I know what it means to be a digimon, to be a legendary warrior and protect the digital world from evil, to become Agunimon warrior of flames." Agunimon said as he charged in. Windmon grabbed Lobomon and tossed him.

"**Icicle Rain**."

"**Sonic Tide**."

"**Dark Ooze**."

"**Twilight Spear**."

"**Tornado Breeze**." All five of their attacks landed and when he hit the ground he turned back and was holding his side with the Elements jumping down.

"No Ross come on get up." Yolei said.

"It's over now all we need is Agunimon." Blackmon said. Then a fire tornado came and destroyed the post and pushing the elements back as well as breaking the chains.

"What just happened?" Ken said.

"It's Agunimon!" Kari said and they saw Agunimon with the digivices.

"There you are." Iciclemon said.

"You guys miss me." Agunimon said.

"We're glad you're here now." Matt said.

"A few minutes sooner would have been nice too." Ross said.

"He's got the digivices, stop him." Windmon said as they all charged in.

"**Pyro Tornado**." Agunimon used the tornado to push them all aside.

"Guys here catch." Agunimon said as he tossed the digivices to their rightful owners.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Lobomon."

"Kazemon."

"Ranamon."

"Mercurymon."

"Beetlemon."

"Grumblemon."

"Kumamon."

"Arbormon."

"Uh oh this isn't good." Blackmon said.

"Hasn't anyone told you, don't mess with mother nature." Agunimon said.

"**Pyro Punch**."

"**Howling Laser**."

"**Thunder Fist**."

"**Tempest Twist**."

"**Seismic Sledge**."

"**Flash Blast**."

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

"**Blockade Seed**."

"**Draining Rain**."

All the attacks hit and all of the Elements were pushed back with all nine of them coming forward.

"You know the old saying, those who fight and run away live to fight another day." Iciclemon said as they all managed an escape and the others turned back.

"Guys I'm really sorry." Davis said.

"For what you saved us Davis?" Yolei said.

"I didn't take this serious. I thought we could beat the Elements like any other enemy, but I was wrong." Davis said.

"It's okay now Davis." T.K. said.

"Yeah if it wasn't for you we could have been finished." Matt said.

"Ross you were right all along." Davis said.

"It's fine Davis, now that you're back I know we will take the Elements down." Ross said and they all cheered. Firemon was watching the whole time.

"Celebrate while you can because I have a plan that will finish you kids." Firemon said.

To Be Continued

What is Firemon up to and will Davis's new found responsibility help the digidestine in the fight with the Elements. You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	22. Not Alone

Chapter 22: Not Alone

The digidestine were walking through a canyon still heading towards the Rose Morning Star.

"How much farther is it to the Rose Morning Star?" Yolei said.

"I'll let you know when we get there." Ross said. Davis was thinking about the friends he had.

'I'm lucky to have friends like this. Things have been so different from my days before becoming a digidestine.' Davis thought.

"Hey Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said. 'I'm real lucky to have a friend like Kari.' He thought.

"Hold up guys." Matt said and they all stopped.

"What's wrong?" Gabumon said.

"It's my digivice it's beeping like crazy." Matt said. Then the canyon opened up and a gust of wind blew the ones with the spirits up into a strange object.

"What is that thing?" Mimi said.

"Whatever it is, it's huge." Tai said. Inside the strange thing the others fell into a red tunnel.

"Where are we?" Kari said.

"I don't know, all I remember is being lifted into the air." Izzy said.

"If Izzy doesn't know then this can't be good." Ross said.

"Let's have a look around." Ken said. They all split up to have a look around. Davis came at something that looked like an eye.

"What is this thing?" Davis said as he got a close look at it. Then a red hand came behind him and pushed him inside with him screaming.

"What was that?" Cody said.

"That sounded like Davis." T.K. said as they hurried to him, but saw he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kari said.

…

Davis

Davis noticed that he was in some kind of wasteland.

"Where am I?" Davis said.

"The place that will sound your doom." He turned and saw a Volcamon.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Volcamon, but I am here to make some NOISE!" Volcamon said as he shouted into a microphone and pushed Davis back.

"And people call me a big mouth." Davis said.

"Look I'll make it easy if you give me those spirits." Volcamon said.

"You're gonna have to come get them." Davis said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

Agunimon jumped up to get an air attack.

"**Magma Bass**." Volcamon shouted in his microphone and blew Agunimon back.

"He's an even bigger mouth than me." Agunimon said.

"**Tackle Time**." Volcamon tackled Agunimon and pushed him back even more.

"And is hard headed. Where are the others when I need them?" Agunimon said.

"You really think they'll come." Volcamon said.

"What the heck do you mean?" Agunimon said.

"You don't have any friends. You never did before and you don't now." Volcamon said.

"Shut up I do to and I never want to remember that past ever again." Agunimon said. Volcamon tried tackling him.

"**Pyro Tornado**." Agunimon spin around and pushed Volcamon back. Volcamon was about to scream in his microphone, but Agunimon grabbed it and jumped over him.

"**Pyro Punch**." He threw flames in the back of Volcamon's volcano and it blew with his fractal code appearing.

"Time for some peace and quiet." Agunimon said as he got his D3. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned the data with Volcamon becoming a digiegg. "That's not my life anymore."

"Is that what you really think?" A voice said.

….

The Digidestine

They continued looking for Davis, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where is he?" Yolei said.

"I'm starting to get worried." Kari said.

"He has to be around here somewhere, there aren't even any places he can hide." Matt said.

"Keep looking he could be in trouble." Ken said.

….

Davis

Agunimon was looking around the area wondering where the voice came from.

"Who are you, where are you?" Agunimon said.

"I've always been with you. I've been wherever you are." The voice said.

"Show yourself, come on out and quit hiding like a coward." Agunimon said as his shadow started moving.

"If you say so." A shadow dark version of Agunimon came up.

"Who are you?" Agunimon said.

"I just said I'm you. I'm from the doubts you have of being alone and not having friends." Shadow Agunimon said.

"No that's not how things are anymore." Agunimon said, but his shadow self just punched him down.

"**Pyro Tornado**."

"**Pyro Tornado**." Both of them created a tornado flame and crashed into each other, but the shadow version came out the victor.

"You have no friends. Think back to how things were." Shadow Agunimon said. Davis started to remember how things were for him before he became a digidestine.

…

Flashback

A younger Davis was watching all the other kids play soccer and he wanted to join.

"Hey can I play?" Davis said.

"No way."

"Yeah get lost loser." No one wanted to play with Davis or were even nice to him. When it started to rain Davis didn't had an umbrella.

"Hey can I come with you?" Davis said, but all the kids ignored him so he had to run through the rain.

End of Flashback

….

"I don't want to remember that anymore." Agunimon said. "Besides I have friends."

"Oh please they're not you're friends. They don't want anything to do with you. They only allow you to hang with them since you're a teammate, nothing more." Shadow Agunimon said.

"Liar." Agunimon said. "There's Kari, she's been my friend for years."

"She's only pretending. She just feels sorry for you, she doesn't care for you." Shadow Agunimon said

"Don't talk about her like that." Agunimon said as he tried to pound him, but was blocked. Then a wrestling ring rose up with them in it.

"Where are your friends now?" Shadow Agunimon said.

"They would be here if they could." Agunimon said.

"Is that so?" Shadow Agunimon said and copies of the other digidestine came up and started insulting him. Agunimon tried his best to ignore them, but it was no use.

"Lies all of it." Agunimon said, but Shadow Agunimon heated his fist up and hit him in the gut.

"**Pyro Punch**." Shadow Agunimon launched a barrage of fist at him and was knocked down and turned back.

….

The Digidestine

"Where could Davis be?" Ross said as he came across the eye. "What's with the eye?" He put his hand out and went through it. "Hey guys look at this." They all hurried.

"Whoa creepy." Yolei said.

"It's not an eye, it's a door. I think Davis went through here." Ross said. They all went through the door and came across their copies. "Now this is creepy."

"Hey look is that Agunimon?" Cody said.

"No it's some kind of shadow version." Izzy said.

"Guys look what else is in the ring." T.K. said and they saw Davis.

"Have a look around, where are your friends Davis. I'll tell you nowhere because you don't have any." Shadow Agunimon said.

"Maybe he's right." Davis said as he tried to get up.

"Davis we're right here." Ross said and he saw the real ones.

"Guys you are here." Davis said.

"Of course we are we were worried about you." Yolei said.

"Oh please just because they showed up doesn't mean they are your friends." Shadow Agunimon said.

"Don't listen to him Davis we are your friends." Cody said.

"Cody's right." T.K. said.

"They haven't even known you for a year, they don't even know you." Shadow Agunimon said.

"Don't believe him Davis." Matt said.

"I don't know who to believe." Davis said.

"Davis think back to all the times you and I had." Kari said.

"That's right Davis and Kari seem to have known each other from day 1." T.K. said.

"Oh please you're going to listen to that, that she witch?" Shadow Agunimon said.

"Wait a minute I've known Kari for a long time and she's the greatest person I've known. Then I met Tai, Ken and the others. They are my friends." Davis said as he got up. "And it's time for you to go."

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Burninggreymon."

"Oh please anything you can do I can do better." Shadow Agunimon said. "Slide Evolution." He turned to a shadow version of Burninggreymon. They started flying and tried to hit each other with their claws until the real Burninggreymon came right in front of him.

"**Pyro Barrage**." He launched a close ranged blast and the shadow was gone and the ring and the copies disappeared. Burninggreymon and turned back as Davis fell, but Kari got him.

"It's okay I got you." Kari said.

"Thanks guys I really needed you here." Davis said.

"Hey what are friends for." T.K. said.

"Now let's get out of here." Ken said, but eyes came and took them away.

"Guys where'd you go?" Davis said, then another one came up and Davis was back in the strange passage way. "Guys where are you?" He started to look for them.

To Be Continued.

What mysterious place are the digidestine in now and will they get reunited. Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	23. Mix Of Water And Ice

Chapter 23: Mix Of Water And Ice

Cody was walking through a field of fire since he got separated from the others.

"This is weird and where am I?" Cody said.

"Excuse me are you lost." A cloaked figure said.

"Yes can you help." Cody said.

"I will I'll lead you to a way out." The figure said.

"By the way I need to find my friends." Cody said.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." The figure said.

…

Yolei

Yolei was walking through a forest trying to find the others.

"Hello, guys where are you?" Yolei said. "I don't get it, first I fly into something, then an eye came and took me to here."

"You have a lot to learn." She saw a puddle turned into Watermon.

"Watermon I should have known you were behind this." Yolei said.

"Oh it's not just me. We brought you warriors here so we could take your spirits and now I'm going to take your spirits of water." Watermon said.

"Just come and try." Yolei said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Ranamon."

"Okay then, let's have a water fight." Watermon said.

"It will be my pleasure." Ranamon said.

"**Draining Rain**." Ranamon started to have it rain, but Watermon was able to move out of the way.

"You're attacks come water itself, as for me I don't need water to attack." Watermon said.

"**Sonic tide**." He launched his attack and pushed Ranamon back.

"This could be a problem." Ranamon said.

….

Cody

Cody and the figured continued to move through the field of fire, but Cody was getting tired.

"Cody are you okay?" The figure said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cody said as they kept moving.

"Cody why is it you are serious all the time?" The figure said.

"What do you mean?" Cody said.

"Well I figure a kid like you would look at the bright side or make a joke." The figure said.

"I'm not like most kids." Cody said.

….

Flashback

Cody was practicing his kendo with his grandfather and took a break.

"Let's stop for now Cody." His grandfather said.

"No I can keep going." Cody said.

"Cody it's okay to take it easy once in a while." His grandfather said.

"Yeah well if I do it will show weakness." Cody said.

"But Cody becoming too serious is a weakness as well." His grandfather said.

"Well it's not to me." Cody said.

End of Flashback

…..

"I've been like this ever since my father passed away." Cody said.

"I'm sorry. One more thing hasn't your mom ever told you not to trust strangers." The figure said as he ripped off his cloak and was Iciclemon.

"Iciclemon, so it was you all along." Cody said.

"That's right, because you were so serious about getting out or finding your friends you didn't stop and think about who I was." Iciclemon said. "I lured you here to get your spirits of ice."

"So it was my spirits you were after." Cody said.

"That's right. Your spirits are weak by heat, but my armor protects me. You also need to chill out." Iciclemon said as he launched some ice, but Cody moved out of the way and started running, but Iciclemon went after him. "You're not going anywhere."

"I've had enough, let's finish this." Cody said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Kumamon."

Kumamon jumped at him, but Iciclemon used his trident to toss him aside.

"You won't be able to keep this up." Iciclemon said.

"I can and nothing will stop me." Kumamon said.

"You are so serious, I can see it right on you. You need to lighten up." Iciclemon said as he struck his trident in the ground and Kumamon fell through an opening.

….

Yolei

Ranamon and Watermon continued to fight each other.

"You're powers are of no use here, you can't beat me." Watermon said.

"We'll see about that. I still have a few tricks." Ranamon said. "Slide Evolution." Ranamon turned into Calmaramon.

"Now let the party begin." Calmaramon said. She jumped to the other side of Watermon and whacked him with his tentacle.

"Is that the best you can do?" Watermon said.

"**Acid Ink**."

"**Sonic Tide**." Their attacks clashed, but Calmaramon used it to her advantage. She grabbed him with her tentacle and tossed him in the air.

"Check this out." Calmaramon said as she got above him and twisted her body.

"**Titanic Tempest**." She came down on him like a drill and his fractal code appeared.

"Slide Evolution." Calmaramon became Ranamon.

"Watermon you're all dried up." Ranamon said. "Fractal Code Digitize." She scanned his code and he became a digiegg. Then when Ranamon turned back another eye came and she was out.

"Look up there." Joe said.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon said as she gently floated down.

"Yolei you made it." Sora said.

"Yeah and Watermon is gone. By the way what is that thing?" Yolei said.

"I don't know." Hawkmon said as two orbs were dark and the other 8 were green.

…..

Cody

Iciclemon was heading towards the opening that Kumamon fell in.

"That should take care of him." Iciclemon said.

"Think again." He saw Kumamon as a bunch of icicles hanging on the side.

"I'm far from done." Kumamon said as he brought them in the ground and the cliff started falling, but Iciclemon jumped out of the way and Kumamon came up. "There's no way I'm letting you win." He charged in, but Iciclemon kicked him back.

"You got nothing. You're too normal, so uptight to beat me." Iciclemon said. Then Kumamon remembered what his grandpa said to him.

'But Cody becoming too serious is a weakness as well.' His grandfather's voice said in his head.

"Now I get it." Kumamon said.

"You'll get it alright." Iciclemon said ready to attack.

"Now I get I don't need to be serious all the time. I am just a kid so I need to relax and become who I want to be or act like." Kumamon said as he got his D3. "Slide Evolution." He turned into Korikkakumon.

"Change your form all you want I'm still going to kick your butt." Iciclemon said.

"Then come and get it. Korikkakumon said as he spank it in front of him making him angry.

"I'll teach you to mock me." Iciclemon said.

"**Icicle Rain**." Icicles started to rain down at Korikkakumon, but he flipped out of the way.

"Run all you want you can't be me." Icicelmon said and Korikkakumon jumped over him and saw what he was doing.

"**Avalanche Axes**." Korikkakumon started coming at him with his axes.

"I'm not going to lose to you." Iciclemon said as he launched some ice, but Korikkakumon used his axes to block them. Korikkakumon was about to strike, but Iciclemon blocked it whit his trident until it snapped apart and when Korikkakumon hit his fractal code appeared.

"Slide Evolution." Korikkakumon became Kumamon.

"Iciclemon you're melted." Kumamon said. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned the code and made it out. The others were excited to see them.

"Cody you're okay." Armadillomon said as he jumped in his arms.

"I'm happy to see you too, but where are the others." Cody said.

"In that thing and could be in trouble." Yolei said.

To Be Continued

Where are the digidestine and are they in trouble by the other Elements if Watermon and Iciclemon were in there? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	24. Unbeelievable Kari

Chapter 24: Unbeelievable Kari

Ken was walking through a strange area where thunder was heard all over.

"Just where am I?" Ken said.

"A thunderous place." A Parrotmon said and started attacking him.

"So you want to fight." Ken said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Grumblemon."

"Me never did like parrots." Grumblemon said.

"**Sonic Destroyer**." Parrotmon launched static from his forehead and launched Grumblemon back.

"That gives me an idea." Grumblemon said as he jumped on Parrotmon and started climbing on him.

"**Seismic Sledge**." Grumblemon slammed his hammer on Parrotmon's head and his own static electricity shocked with Grumblemon jumping out of the way and his code appearing.

"I guess Polly had enough crackers." Grumblemon said. "Fractal Code Digitize." Grumblemon scanned him and when Parrotmon turned to an egg Grumblemon turned back and got out.

"Ken you're back." Wormmon said as he jumped in his arms.

"I was worried there." Yolei said with her starting to blush.

"Where are the others?" Ken said.

"Still in that thing. Who knows what's happening to them." Sora said.

…

Kari

Kari was wondering through a forest that had a clearing and a big lake.

"This is weird where am I and the others." Kari said as she began to look around. On the other side of the forest was Windmon.

"This is nuts, this is more Watermon's territory." Windmon said.

"I know, but it would give Ranamon the advantage as well." He saw a vision of Firemon in the water. "Remember what you're there for."

"I know, so which one is here." Windmon said.

"That would be the girls with Kazemon's spirit." Firemon said. "Don't fail me, Watermon and Iciclemon are gone.

"How am I suppose to beat her here?" Windmon said.

"Since she got here I sense that she has a history with one of her friends. You can use that against her." Firemon said

"Which one would that be?" Windmon said and was shown which one and understood. "Don't worry the digimon here will help me. Honeybeemon." Three Honeybeemon came forward.

"Yes Windmon." The Honeybeemon said.

"There is a girl here that I need the three of you to trap." Windmon said.

…

Izzy

Izzy was walking through a snow field and was in the middle of the blizzard.

"Out of all the places I could have been sent, it had to be here." Izzy said.

"It's an Ice Kingdom." He saw Iceleomon.

"Leomon is that you?" Izzy said.

"I am Iceleomon and it's my job to finish you." Iceleomon said.

"Then bring it." Izzy said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Arbormon."

"I better wrap this up fast because I'm even colder." Arbormon said. He tried to launch his arms, but the cold froze his cables.

"It's to cold for you here." Iceleomon said and kicked him down.

"Then how about this." Arbormon said.

"**Blockade Seed**." He shot his seed and blasted Iceleomon with his fractal code appearing.

"You may look like Leomon, but you're no friend of mine." Arbormon said. "Fractal Code Digitize." When Iceleomon was scanned Izzy got out.

"Alright Izzy you're back." Tai said.

"Yeah, but does anyone have hot chocolate." Izzy said.

….

Kari

Kari was walking through the forest trying to find a way out. The Honeybeemon trio were preparing a cage for her.

"Okay when she's under the cage we got her." Honeybeemon said.

"No let me do it." The other said.

"I want to do it." The third said, but they dropped the cage on themselves.

"Help!" They all shouted and Kari noticed them.

"Don't worry I'll get you out." Kari said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Kazemon."

KAzemon kicked the cage apart and got the Honeybeemon free.

"There you guys go, see ya." Kazemon said and flew off.

"Bye." All three said.

"Wait we still need to catch her." Honeybeemon said. Kazemon was flying and the Honeybeemon were preparing another trap. "Okay plan B."

"We use our pollen to poison her and that's when we get her." The other said, but they launched their pollen by accident and poisoned themselves and Kazemon came.

"You guys again. Oh no it looks like you need help." Kazemon said. She turned back to Kari and got them healed up.

"Thank you for your help." Honeybeemon said.

"You're a real nice girl." The other said.

"I was glad to do it." Kari said.

"I can't imagine why anyone would want to get rid of you." Honeybeemon said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"Oh nothing." Honeybeemon said to save himself.

"One things for sure you are a nice girl." The other said and Windmon was watching.

"What are they doing, they're suppose to torture her with her doubts." Windmon said. "It seems I have to do everything myself." One Honeybeemon was looking for something to give to Kari.

"Let's see what would Kari like." Honeybeemon said.

"I have an idea." Windmon said getting in front of him.

"Oh Master Windmon." Honeybeemon said.

"What are you and your brothers doing you're suppose to be getting her spirits of wind." Windmon said.

"We know we'll get around to it." Honeybeemon said.

"Instead of around how about now. Give her this apple and she'll feel what she's suppose to while she's here." Windmon said giving Honeybeemon the apple. "And if you don't I will destroy you." Honeybeemon didn't like it. The other Honeybeemon were showing their appreciation for Kari.

"You guys don't have to do this." Kari said.

"It's the least we could do for you." Honeybeeemon said and the third came back.

"Hey Kari I found you this apple." Honeybeemon said giving it to her.

"Oh thank you. I was hungry." Kari said taking a bite, but was surprised.

"Kari!" The other two said.

"What with that apple?" Honeybeemon said.

"Windmon told me to give it to her." The other said.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel upset?" Kari said with dark circles around her eyes. Then she began to have some kind of nightmare of her and someone.

"Oh what's the matter? You just finding out something like, how you don't have a good friend." Windmon said coming right next to her.

…..

T.K.

T.K. was walking through a forest, but this one was dark.

"Oh man where am I and I'm hungry." T.K. said and saw cherries. "Alright cherries." He tried climbing up, but something shook him off.

"Hey get off me." A Cherrymon said.

"Cherrymon, something tells me he's not friendly." T.K. said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Beetlemon."

"I was hoping for some peace and quiet, but I got orders." Cherrymon said and launched some vines to tie him up.

"**Lightning Blitz**." Beetlemon said and ran into him with his code appearing.

"You know I don't like cherries all that much." Beetlemon said. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned Cherrymon and got out.

"T.K. you're back."

"Yeah that was nuts." T.K. said.

"That just leaves Kari, Matt, Davis, and Ross." Ken said and they saw the silhouettes of Kari and Windmon in a sphere.

"Oh no look up there it's Kari and Windmon." T.K. said.

….

Kari

"I have friends." Kari said.

"Yes, but there's one who may not want to be your friend." Windmon said and Kari saw Davis in the lake.

"Davis?" Kari said.

"I understand you make him jealous with another boy. You think he would want to be friends with you if he found out the truth." Windmon said.

"Davis would understand. I'm sure he wouldn't be upset, but then again how can I be so sure. He does seem to like me a lot." Kari said and imagined what would happen if Davis knew that she makes him jealous with T.K.

"What do you mean, you make me jealous by hanging with T.K." Davis said.

"Davis it's not what you think." Kari said.

"I can't believe you Kari. I thought you were my friend, but I was wrong. Did you even think how I felt?" Davis said and back to reality.

"I didn't even consider how Davis would feel well I'm not going to do that anymore. I'll talk to Davis about this. He's a good person and he doesn't deserve what I've done." Kari said and Windmon blew a gust of wind.

"You are such a goodie goodie." Windmon said and Kari was her normal self, but mad. "Uh oh."

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Kazemon."

"You're going down Kazemon, you see those Honeybeemon they really work for me." Windmon said, but all three didn't look too happy. "What's that look for? If you're not gonna fight then at least give me a cheer." The Honeybeemon had no choice.

"Yah, Yah." They all cheered.

"That's more like it." Windmon said and Kazemon started flying.

"**Striking Beak**." Windmon's beak glowed green and launched a barrage of energy blast.

"Don't like that, how about this." Windmon said.

"**Tornado Breeze**." He shot her down into the water.

"That's that." Windmon said.

"I can't believe it's over already." Honeybeemon said, but Kazemon came up upside down.

"It's not." Kazemon said.

"**Tempest Twist**." She spins around and kicked Windmon.

"You little brat." Windmon said.

"Windmon it's time to finish this." Kazemon said. "Slide Evolution." She became Zephyrmon.

"So beautiful." The Honeybeemon said.

"Who's side are you three on?" Windmon said.

"That's right there's still him." Honeybeemon said and started cheering. Those two took to the water.

"There's only enough room for one warrior of wind." Windmon said.

"We actually agree." Zephyrmon said and kicked him in the face, but he kicked her down.

"**Tornado Breeze**." He brought her down back in the water.

"Where are those cheering boys?" Windmon said, but saw Zephyrmon.

"Sorry, but I'm not done yet." Zephyrmon said.

"Alright." The Honeybeemon said and went to her.

"From now on we're your biggest fans." Honeybeemon said.

"We'll even start a fan club." The other said.

"Thanks guys that's sweet." Zephyrmon said.

"What fine you three are next." Windmon said as he launched some wind, but Zephyrmon protected them. "Take a good look boys because your queen will be blown away with her looks."

"Don't listen to him, you still have inner beauty and your kindness." Honeybeemon said. Windmon charged in at her, but she moved aside.

"**Hurricane Gale**." Zephyrmon launched her hurricane and Windmon was blown back.

"**Plasma Paw**." The plasma hit Windmon.

"NO!" Windmon said before his fractal code appeared.

"Slide Evolution." Zephyrmon said and became Kazemon.

"Windmon you're the one blown away. I say it was fun, but it hasn't." Kazemon said as she got her D3 with the symbol of wind on it. "Fractal Code Digitize." She scanned the code and he was gone. "See ya birdie." She turned back.

"Way to go Kari." Honeybeemon said and they all cheered for her. The Honeybeemon carried her down to the others.

"Kari!" Tai and Gatomon said with joy and they all gathered around her.

"Guess what guys Windmon is history." Kari said.

"And we started the Kari fan club." The Honeybeemon said with Kari signs.

"Now that's a club Davis would be president." Yolei said.

"Where is Davis I need to talk to him?" Kari said.

"Still in that thing with Matt and Ross." Sora said.

To Be Continued

Windmon is gone, but what is happening to Davis, Ross, and Matt? Don't miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	25. Fusion Light Warrior

Chapter 25: Fusion Light Warrior

Ross was in an area where there was nothing, but darkness.

"Hello guys can you hear me." Ross said trying to find the others. "I can't even tell where I'm going."

…

Outside

The digidestine saw that Ross was in the center orb.

"Look Ross is in the center orb." Cody said.

"We need to get him with Davis and Matt out of there." Ken said.

"Ken's right, let's get them out." T.K. said..

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Beetlemon."

"Kazemon."

"Ranamon."

"Grumblemon."

"Kumamon."

"Arbormon.

They all flew up to the orb, but when they tried to force themselves in they were pushed back and when they hit the ground they turned back.

"Something's weird we can't get back in." Yolei said. Over at a rise was Lightmon.

"So the legendary warriors are in there. If anyone is going to take down Lobomon it's going to be me." Lightmon said as he jumped for the strange object.

"Guys look up there." Sora said. They saw Lgithmon and saw he got in the center orb, where Ross is.

"That was Lightmon." Ken said.

"Hey guys look at this." Izzy said and saw what was on his computer.

"We got to tell the others." Gotsumon said.

"But how I tried my D-terminal, but the message didn't go through." Yolei said.

"There must be a way." Kari said, then her D3 showed the symbol for fire on it.

…..

Davis

Davis was running down the halls trying to find the others.

"Come on where are they?" Davis said.

"Davis can you hear me?" Kari's voice came from his D3 and had the symbol for wind on it.

"Kari is that you? Where are you, I'll come get you." Davis said.

"It's okay all of us except Matt and Ross got out of Sakkakumon." Kari said.

"Sawhattamon?" Davis said.

"Sakkakumon is the beast spirit of metal, Matt's beast spirit." Izzy said. "Somehow the Elements are using it for their advantage."

"Not only that, but once you're out you're out, but Lightmon got in. He got in the same orb Ross is in. You got to find him." Kari said.

"Don't worry I'm on it." Davis said and went looking for Ross.

…

Ross

"Guys, anyone, hello." Ross said.

"Hello." He turned and saw Lightmon

"Lightmon! I should have known the Elements were behind this." Ross said.

"Yes, I hope you weren't expecting the others to rescue you." Lightmon said.

"I can take care of myself. Besides I don't need them." Ross said.

"You can't beat me by yourself. We captured Ophanimon and we shall have the spirits." Lightmon said.

"You captured Ophanimon! That's why she wants us to go to the Rose Morning Star. Cherubimon must also be there." Ross said.

"Smart boy now for your spirits of light." Lightmon said.

"Bring it on." Ross said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Lobomon."

"The light show can now begin." Lightmon said as Lobomon got his light saber and Lightmon got his spear where they clashed weapons. Lightmon tried striking him, but Lobomon jumped over him. He tried striking him from the back, but was blocked.

"Take this." Lobomon said.

"**Howling Laser**." He fired his laser with Lightmon pushed back.

"Is that the best you can do?" Lightmon said. "You're gonna wish that your friends were here."

"I told you I don't need them." Lobomon said. "I'm better off on my own. Slide Evolution." He became Kendogarurumon and charged at him, but Lightmon jumped over him.

"**Howling Star**." Kendogarurumon extended his blades and charged at him again, but Lightmon blocked him and jumped over him again.

"**Twilight Spear**." He tossed his spear and hit Kendogarurumon in the back.

"You are so going down." Kendogarurumon said.

"You cannot defeat me on your own." Lightmon said. Kendogarurumon struggled to get up.

"For the last time I don't need the others. I'm better off on my own." Kendogarurumon said. "They were just holding me back."

"If that's true why are you with them?" Lightmon said.

"Because they needed me. Not the other way around." Kendogarurumon said.

"**Lupine Laser**." Kendogarurumon fired his laser, but Lightmon was able to dodge it. Kendogarurumon was preparing another laser.

"**Twilight Spear**." He tossed his spear and Kendogarurumon's own laser exploded and he turned back.

"No one can do everything on their own, but maybe you are better off without them if you want to be alone your whole life." Lightmon said.

"What are you talking about I'm not alone." Ross said, but began to remember what it was like before he came to the digital world. He remembered all the friends he made and how he got where he is with them as well with Aquamon and Gotsumon.

"You are alone." Lightmon said.

"No I'm not. I do need my friends. I need Davis and the others. I don't think I be here if it wasn't for them." Ross said. "They didn't hold me back, they made me stronger. They are the greatest friends I ever had!" Outside Seraphimon's egg began to glow.

"Guys something's going on with Seraphimon's egg." Sora said and it shot a beam up in to the orb.

"It's time I put you out of your misery." Lightmon said as he was about to strike, but the light hit Ross and he saw his spirits.

"My human spirit, and my beast spirit." Ross said. Then saw the same symbol that was on Seraphimon's egg. "It's a new evolution."

…

Digivolving Scene

Ross's beast spirit roared with his human spirit's outline coming on his D3 and his hand had 3-4 rings of data that he scanned.

"Execute, Fusion Evolution." Ross roared in a light that formed an egg with his two spirits becoming one and gave one more roar before he broke through in a blue light.

"Beowolfmon."

…..

Outside

An image of Beowolfmon appeared on the orb that the others saw.

"What was that?" Joe said.

"Was that Lobomon?" T.K. said.

"I don't think so since that beam hit." Patamon said.

"Guys I got it. That was Beowolfmon a fusion of Ross's spirits." Izzy said. "Somehow Ross unlock a new evolution and his two spirits became one."

…

Ross

Beowolfmon and Lightmon were at a stand off and Beowolfmon was impressed at his new appearance.

"How is this possible?" Lightmon said.

"I don't know, but let's see what this thing can do." Beowolfmon said. In the halls Davis was coming up at the end.

"Let's see what's behind this door." Davis said as he went through an eye and saw them. "Whoa is that Ross." Beowolfmon and Lightmon charged with their weapons.

"**Beo Saber**." He used the blade on his right and Lightmon tried to block him, but his spear snapped and Beowolfmon kicked him.

"**Cleansing Light**." Beowolfmon fired a laser with rockets and blasted Lightmon.

"What kind of power is this?" Lightmon said.

"The kind that will finish you." Beowolfmon said as he raised his sword and his eyes glowed.

"**Frozen Hunter**." He created a blue wolf with red eyes and when he slashed down his sword Lightmon got hit and his fractal code appeared.

"Lightmon you're light is done." Beowolfmon said as he got his D3. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned Lightmon and he was turned to an egg.

"That was awesome." Davis said gaining his attention.

"Davis." Beowolfmon said.

"Dude what form are you now?" Davis said.

"I'm Beowolfmon, my spirits have combined." Beowolfmon said.

"That's cool, well Matt's the only one left so let's find him and get out of here." Davis said.

"Right." Beowolfmon said, but an eye opened under Davis and he fell in. "Davis!" But another eye appeared and Took Beowolfmon out, but he landed safely and turned back.

"Ross!" He turned and saw the others and Gotsumon and Aquamo ran right to him.

"Are you okay?" Aquamon said.

"Yeah, but Davis fell through an opening that opened underneath him." Ross said.

"Who knows what's happening to Matt and Davis." Tai said.

Now that Ross is free what will happen with Davis and Matt? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	26. Dimensional And Fusion Beast

Chapter 26: Dimensional And Fusion Beast

Matt was walking through an area that had mirrors and metal everywhere.

"I like to stand in front of the mirror as much as the next guy, but not like this." Matt said. In that area was Metalmon and Firemon.

"It seems it's you and me now." Firemon said.

"I shall strike." Metalmon said.

"No, our other guess will be here soon." Firemon said. Davis was falling through a dark area until there was a light.

"Oh man something tells me this is going to hurt." Davis said and when he landed it was in the same area and was lucky enough not to land on a piece of metal. "I was right."

"Davis!" He saw Matt heading his way.

"Matt!" Davis said.

"I never thought I be glad to see you." Matt said.

"Same here, but let's get out of here the others are already out." Davis said.

"Oh I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere." They saw Firemon and Metalmon.

"Metalmon and Firemon." Matt said.

"So we meet again." Firemon said.

"Figures you two would be here." Davis said.

"Yes and this time you're not getting away." Firemon said.

"But you were the one that burst into flames." Matt said.

"I was just confused on you humans when Kendogarurumon got in the way, but not this time." Firemon said.

"Now we shall fight." Metalmon said.

"Let's finish this." Matt said.

"I'm with you." Davis said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Mercurymon."

"This shall end." Metalmon said as he started fighting Mercurymon. Agunimon went for Firemon.

"This time you're going down." Agunimon said, but Firemon jumped back behind the metal as Agunimon got to him. Mercurymon and Metalmon went on.

"I got you now." Mercurymon said, but Metalmon took cover behind some metaland when Mercurymon thought he had him he was gone.

"Careful they could come out anywhere." Agunimon said.

"Yes this area is of metal that we know how to use." Metalmon said as a giant image of him appeared. "This area is the same as your element Mercurymon, but you don't know how to use it. You are a peasant."

"Silence now." Mercurymon said as he jumped up and broke down the image.

"You warriors are nothing but old timers." Firemon said as he appeared on the mirrors.

"I can't tell what's a mirror and what's real." Agunimon said. "Come out you cowards."

"If you say so." Firemon said. Another eye opened up behind Agunimon and Firemon push him and himself through as it closed.

"Agunimon!" Mercurymon said.

"Worry about thy self." Metalmon said as he came out.

…..

Davis

Agunimon ended up in some kind of church room.

"Come on out Firemon." Agunimon said.

"Don't worry I'm right here." Firemon said on a seat. Outside the others saw them through the last orbs that were glowing.

"Guys check it out at the one at the top." T.K. said.

"It's Mercurymon and Metalmon." Gabumon said.

"And in the one next to it, it's Agunimon and Firemon." Veemon said.

…..

Matt

Mercurymon and Metalmon continued to fight each other in the metal area.

"What have you done with Davis?" Mercurymon said.

"Have a look and see for thyself." Metalmon said and showed Agunimon and Firemon on a mirror.

….

Davis

"What are we doing here?" Agunimon said.

"You don't want to save your prayers." Firemon said.

"You should save yours." Agunimon said as he punched him, but Firemon jumped to the next chair.

"Well then here's what we're here for." Firemon said as he snapped his fingers and something broke through the stain glass windows and Agunimon jumped out of the way, but didn't believe what he saw.

"It can't be its Seraphimon, but he was turned to a digiegg." Agunimon said looking at a transparent version of Seraphimon restraint.

"You're not as dumb as I thought." Firemon said.

"But it's impossible." Agunimon said.

"How little you know of the digital world." Firemon said. The others saw it outside.

"Seraphimon!" Cody said.

"It can't be, it just can't." Kari said.

"I have his egg right here." Sora said.

"It has to be one of Firemon's tricks." T.K. said.

"Release him now." Agunimon said.

"It's not really a he." Firemon said.

"What'd you mean?" Agunimon said.

"He's a shadow, a copy of his data, but if you insist." Firemon said as the cable was gone. "However that doesn't mean I can't use it for me. Wonder what would happen if I add a little me. This is what I had planned just for you Agunimon." Firemon said as he merged with Seraphimon and they were all surprised with fear.

"No this can't be happening." Agunimon said.

"But it is. I am more powerful, I am your worse nightmare, I am Shadowseraphimon." Firemon said as the transformation was complete. "You still want to fight me." Mercurymon saw the whole thing too.

"Agunimon is finish." Metalmon said.

"This was your plan, to use Seraphimon's data against us." Mercurymon said.

"It was him that hid the spirits from us. Now he will be your destruction." Metalmon said.

…..

Outside

"Shadowseraphimon?" Gotsumon said.

"That's a very powerful digimon if it's like the real Seraphimon." Izzy said.

"Davis could be in real trouble." Ross said.

….

Davis

"You won't get away with this." Agunimon said.

"**Pyro Punch**." He launched his fist, but it didn't affect Shadowseraphimon.

"You can't hurt me. Fire didn't affect me before anyway." Shadowseraphimon said.

"I got other tricks." Agunimon said. "Slide Evolution." He became Burninggreymon.

"**Pyro Barrage**." He fired his blasters at Shadowseraphimon, but when the smoke cleared he was unhurt.

"Now it's my turn." Shadowseraphimon said.

"**Strike Of The Seven Dark Stars**." He launched seven dark stars and Burninggreymon was down turning back.

"Good thing we're in a church." Shadowseraphimon said as he grabbed Davis by the face. Then a coffin came down. "The end is near, you have lost everything." Davis even shredded a tear.

"No Davis!" Kari said.

"Davis don't give up." Mercurymon said as he continued to watch.

"That's it we got to get in there. Davis needs our help." T.K. said and they all agreed.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Kazemon."

"Ranamon."

"Kumamon."

"Grumblemon.

"Arbormon."

"Beetlemon."

"Execute, Fusion Evolution."

"Beowolfmon."

They all flew up and tried busting into the orb.

"**Thunder Fist**."

"**Hurricane Wave**."

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

"**Beo Saber**."

"**Seismic Sledge**."

"**Roundhouse Punt**."

"**Draining Rain**." They all tried busting in, but it just wouldn't go.

"Come on Davis needs our help." Sora said.

"DAVIS!" They all shouted and Seraphimon's egg launched another beam into the orb.

…

Davis

The beam came through the floor and hit Davis and he saw his spirits.

"My human spirit and my beast spirit." Davis said. He started glowing red and Shadowseraphimon was repelled.

"What!? If you think I'm scared you're wrong." Shadowseraphimon said.

"Oh yeah do I scare you now!" Davis said.

….

Digivolving Scene

The face of Davis's beast spirit and his human spirit outline was on his D3 and his hand had 3-4 rings on his other hand that he scanned.

"Execute now, Fusion Evolution." Davis was surrounded by data in the form of his egg as his two spirits became one. He burst out with serious look in a red light.

"Aldamon."

…..

Outside

The others got down and turned back and saw what happened.

"Davis spirit evolved just like me." Ross said. "He has a fighting chance." Back inside Aldamon was facing Shadowseraphimon.

"I don't believe this." Shadowseraphimon said.

"You know I think that coffin is more your size." Aldamon said.

"I'm not going to lose to you." Shadowseraphimon said.

"**Strike Of The Seven Dark Stars**." Shadowseraphimon was preparing to fire.

"I don't think so." Aldamon said.

"**Atomic Inferno**." He fired tons of fireballs before Shadowseraphimon attacked and kept firing until his fractal code appeared.

""This is the end for you." Aldamon said as he got his D3. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned him and Firemon came out.

"It doesn't matter because we will have the spirits of the ten legendary warriors." Firemon said.

"Spirit, that's it. Matt if you can hear me listen we're inside your beast spirit, you control what happens here." Aldamon said.

"My beast spirit, that's why my digivice went off earlier." Mercurymon said as he turned back and focused.

"No Metalmon stop him." Firemon said.

"I shall." Metalmon said, but was repelled when rings of data came around him.

"This is my beast spirit and you're not welcome here." Matt said.

…

Digivolving Scene

The beast spirit's mouth laughed and Matt had 3-4 rings around his hand.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution." He roared as he was surrounded by shards and light as his body transformed.

"Sakkakumon."

….

The Areas

Two eyes came and took them out ejecting Firemon and Metalmon to the ground and Aldamon came and flew down.

"Davis you're back." Tai said.

"No victory was ours." Firemon said

"Wait where's Matt?" Aldamon said.

"Up here." They saw Sakkakumon was alive.

"This is my beast spirit." Sakkakumon said. "Aldamon you take Firemon I got Metalmon."

"I was suggesting the same thing." Aldamon said. Sakkakumon slide on the ground like a snake and brought Metalmon with him.

"Metalmon!" Firemon said.

"You got more worries." Aldamon said as he pounded him. Sakkakumon surrounded Metalmon.

"**Shield Shot**." Metalmon fired his attack, but nothing.

"Back at you." Sakkakumon said.

"**Shield Shot**." He fired the same blast from all directions. Then Sakkakumon formed a circle in the sky.

"**Dimensional Eye**." He fired a green powerful beam with Metalmon's fractal code appearing.

"Slide Evolution." Sakkakumon became Mercurymon.

"You served your purpose." Mercurymon said. "Fractal Code Digitize." Metalmon was scanned.

"I'm not going to lose to you kids." Firemon said.

"Too bad." Aldamon said as he prepared a fireball.

"**Solar Wind Destroyer**." He launched the fireball and there was an explosion with Firemon's code.

"This is the ultimate punishment and it couldn't have happened to a meaner guy." Aldamon said. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned him and Firemon was gone with them settling down.

"Amazing Matt has his beast spirit and Davis can fusion evolve." Ken said.

"Look there's the Rose Morning Star." Mimi said.

"I know why we have to go there. Ophanimon is there captive, Lightmon told me. I bet Cherubimon is there too." Ross said.

"That's why Ophanimon wants us there, to free her. Watch out Cherubimon we're coming for you." Davis said.

To Be Continued

Will the digidestine make it to the Rose Morning Star and free Ophanimon? Tune in to the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	27. Dark Warrior

Chapter 27: Dark Warrior

When the others knew why they had to head to the Rose Morning Star they started heading their right away.

"We need to get moving if we want to free Ophanimon." Davis said.

"Hey hold up guys I think Seraphimon's egg is hatching." Sora said and they turned their attention to the egg. It glowed and hatched into another Patamon.

"Patamon!" They all said.

"Hi everyone." Patamon said.

"Seraphimon digivolves from Patamon." Davis said.

"That does make sense since Patamon does become an angel." T.K. said. The new Patamon landed on Sora's head.

"Seems to have already like Sora." Ross said.

"Sora did take care of the egg." Yolei said.

"Whatever the case it's nice to see you're here Patamon." Kari said.

"It's nice to be here." Patamon said. Kari noticed Tai was quiet.

"Tai are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah you seem rather quiet." Agumon said.

"What's the matter?" Mimi said.

"Nothing." Tai said and noticed a Trailmon. "Hey a Trailmon."

"Trailmon stop." Ken said and they went after him until he stopped.

"Can I help you?" Trailmon said.

"Trailmon we need a lift to the Rose Morning Star." Izzy said.

"The Rose Morning Star you have to be a fool to go to there." Trailmon said.

"You don't need to take us the whole way, just like halfway." Ross said.

"Fine, but halfway only." Trailmon said. They all got on Trailmon and Sora really like the new Patamon like it was her own kid.

"Wow Sora you can be real mother figure." Ross said.

"Thanks Ross." Sora said.

"Hey where's Tai and Agumon?" Mimi said.

"I think they're in the next cart." Davis said. Tai was in the next cart, but he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Come on Tai talk to me." Agumon said and Mimi came in.

"Tai are you okay? What's the matter?" Mimi said.

"I just feel useless." Tai said. "The others can spirit evolve, but I can't and if Agumon can't digivolve I'm just letting everyone down."

"Tai you're not letting us down." Mimi said.

"But if something happens to you, I mean the others I won't forgive myself." Tai said. Mimi grabbed a hold of his hands.

"It will be okay." Mimi said. They were about to kiss until Kari came in.

"Mimi can I talk to Tai for minute?" Kari said.

"Sure." Mimi said and left.

"You heard every word." Tai said.

"Yes and it seems obvious you like Mimi now." Kari said.

"Not the point." Tai said.

"Tai you're not letting the rest of us down." Kari said.

"But Kari how am I suppose to protect you for when you need me?" Tai said.

"Tai I'll be fine besides you protect me and I'll protect you. That's one sibling does for the other." Kari said. Then Trailmon came to a sudden stop.

"What's going on?" Matt said as they all got out and saw Cherubimon.

"It's Cherubimon!" Trailmon said scared.

"That's Cherubimon!" Joe said.

"He's like a giant rabbit and rabbits are usually cuddly." Yolei said.

"I decided to take care of you legendary warriors myself." Cherubimon said.

"Bring it on." Davis said.

"We're ready for you." Ross said.

"Execute, Fusion Evolution."

"Execute Now, Fusion Evolution."

"Aldamon."

"Beowolfmon."

"Hey new Patamon can the rest of us fusion evolve?" T.K. said, but the new Patamon seemed confused.

"I don't think he can do it anymore." Sora said.

"That's okay, we're just gonna have to use what we got." Matt said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Beetlemon."

"Sakkakumon."

"Zephyrmon."

"Ranamon."

"Gigasmon."

"Petaldramon."

"Korikkakumon."

"Time to see the legendary warriors are as strong as I remember." Cherubimon said.

"Be careful with what you wish for." Ranamon said.

"**Draining Rain**." She created rain to try and drain some of Cherubimon's energy.

"Is that suppose to scare me or are you trying to give me a bath?" Cherubimon said.

"It's not working." Ranamon said.

"Well there's always the hard way." Sakkakumon said.

"**Atomic Inferno**." Sakkakumon said as he launched fireballs from his top orb.

"Cool you can use our attacks." Beetlemon said.

"Now let us try." Gigasmon said.

"**Tectonic Slam**."

"**Leaf Cyclone**."

"**Hurricane Gale**."

"**Lightning Blitz**."

"**Frozen Arrowheads**." All five of the attacks hit, but they didn't do anything.

"I guess it's our turn." Beowolfmon said.

"Give it everything you got." Aldamon said.

"**Atomic Inferno**."

"**Cleansing Light**." Both attacks hit, but Cherubimon stood his ground.

"None of our attacks are working." Aldamon said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Beowolfmon said.

"Come on guys you can beat him." Tai said and Cherubimon noticed him and the others.

"You know I always wondered about the endurance of humans." Cherubimon said.

"Don't go thinking I'm scared of you." Tai said.

"Tai maybe this time you should be quiet." Joe said.

"Alright you asked for it." Cherubimon said and lightning started coming down.

"**Storm Of Judgment**." The warriors were hit by lightning and Tai was going to get hit.

"Tai!" Zephrymon said and shielded him with all of them turning back and Tai caught Kari.

"Kari, Kari!" Tai said, but she wouldn't wake up. "That's it I had enough." Tai said as he placed Kari down and got right in front of Cherubimon and they all started getting up.

"Now you want to fight." Cherubimon said.

"Why don't you quit the disguise." Tai said. Cherubimon melted down into Blackmon.

"So you knew." Blackmon said.

"I've seen some powerful digimon and I figure the real Cherubimon would have more power than that." Tai said.

"You're not as dumb as I thought. I maybe the last Element, but mine is darkness." Blackmon said.

"Yeah and darkness is evil, but using a disguise like you did, you're nothing but a scared little cat." Tai said.

"You know your mouth is as big as your hair so how a haircut." Blackmon said as his claws came out. "How about we start with the little off the top, of your neck." He jumped at him.

"Tai!" Kari shouted then a light came out that pushed Blackmon back and two spirits came behind Tai.

"It's the last two spirits." Izzy said. Tai held out his digivice and they went in.

"I don't believe it." Tai said.

"Tai!" Kari said.

"I can feel it. These are the spirits of darkness. Darkness doesn't have to be evil, it just depends on the one who uses it." Tai said.

"Tai was the tenth legendary warrior all along." Matt said and Tai was ready.

…..

Digivolving Scene

The outline of the human spirit appeared on his Tai's Digivice and he held his other hand high with a ring of data that he scanned.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution." Tai was surrounded by three shadows with lion heads as the data pressed down on him.

"Loweemon."

…..

"Wow Tai really is a legendary warrior." Davis said.

"Let's see what you got." Blackmon said as he jumped at him, but Lowemon was storing energy.

"**Shadow Meteor**." Loweemon launched the energy blast from his chest and pushed Blackmon back.

"**Shadow Lance**." Loweemon got out his lance and started banging on Blackmon. Blackmon jumped back.

"Slide Evolution." Loweemon said and became Jagerloweemon. Jagerloweemon came running at Blackmon.

"**Dark Ooze**." Blackmon launched the ooze, but Jagerloweemon jumped.

"**Ebony Blaster**." He fired a dark blast and Blackmon was pushed back. Then Jagerloweemon stored energy around him.

"**Dark Master**." He formed a dark lion and slammed down on Blackmon with his fractal code appearing.

"Slide Evolution." He became Loweemon again.

"Blackmon you're nine lives are up." Loweemon said as he got his digivice with the symbol for darkness on it. "Fractal Code Digitize." Loweemon scanned him and Blackmon was gone with Tai turning back.

"You did it Tai, you defeated the last of the Elements." Matt said.

"Yeah, but I was serious, the real Cherubimon must be more powerful." Tai said.

"But now we have the all of the legendary warriors. We'll be ready for Cherubimon." Davis said.

"Yeah, now let's finish this." Tai said.

To Be Continued

Tai has the spirits of darkness and now the digidestine have the spirits of the legendary warriors, but are they ready to take on Cherubimon. Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	28. Opanimon's Freedom

Chapter 28: Ophanimon's Freedom

The digidestine arrived at the Rose morning Star and were at Cherubimon's fortress and data heading in to the top.

"So this is Cherubimon's fortress." Yolei said.

"Yeah and Ophanimon is inside." Ross said.

"Along with that creepy rabbit, Cherubimon." Matt said.

"You ready for this Tai, you just became a legendary warrior?" Ken said.

"You've ever known me to be scared." Tai said.

"How are we going to get in?" T.K. said.

"We could just jump over these floating rocks." Davis said.

"I don't know it's a long way down." Yolei said.

"But there doesn't seem to be any other way." Cody said. They all jumped from rock to rock until they reached the front door.

"What should we do, knock?" T.K. said.

"Hold up I feel like we're being watch." Joe said.

"Intruders." Two Phantomon appeared.

"Phantomon!" Izzy said.

"If you wish to enter you must first go through us." Phantomon said.

"Fine if that's the way you want it." Davis said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Lobomon."

"Beetlemon."

"Loweemon."

"Grumblemon."

"Kumamon."

"Ranamon."

"Arbormon."

"Kazemon."

"Mercurymon."

"**Shadow Scythe**." Both of them used their scythes, but they got out of the way.

"Me got you." Grumblemon said as he was about to use his hammer, but they disappeared. Soon all of them except Loweemon disappeared.

"Sora, Joe, Mimi be careful." Loweemon said, but they disappeared with the digimon. "No!"

"And then there was one." Phantomon said as they reappeared showing they had them in the crystal eyes around their necks.

"You next, kitty cat." The other said.

"Who are you calling kitty cat." Loweemon said.

"**Shadow Lance**." He used his lance and smashed the eyes around their necks and the others were free.

"**Shadow Meteor**." Loweemon launched the energy blast and it was strong enough to have the fractal codes appear.

"Let's see how you guys like it." Loweemon said and got his digivice. "Fractal Code Digitize." He scanned them both.

"Nice going Loweemon." Agunimon said.

"You're really getting the hang of this warrior thing." Lobomon said.

"Thanks guys now let's get in there." Loweemon said as he knocked the door down. And they entered a room made out of crystals.

"Hey guys my symbol is glowing." Agunimon said.

"So are mine." Lobomon said.

"This is weird. "Kazemon said.

"They seem to be reacting to something." Kumamon said.

"Or it's the spirits reacting." T.K. said.

"I also sense something." Loweemon said.

"I feel it too." Mercurymon said.

"What is it?" Ranamon said.

"There's something in here." Grumblemon said.

"But what is it?" Arbormon said.

"Welcome legendary warriors." They looked up and saw a women in cage made of lasers.

"Is that Ophanimon?" Agunimon said.

"Indeed I am." Ophanimon said.

"Wow we finally meet." Kazemon said.

"It's nice to know that the legendary warriors have returned." Ophanimon said.

"Don't worry Ophanimon we'll get you out of here." Mercurymon said.

"It seems those lights are bouncing off the walls and they must be dangerous to touch." Arbormon said.

"So if we break those spots then Ophanimon should be free?" Lobomon said.

"Exactly like this." Arbormon said.

"**Blockade Seed**." He fired his seed and when it exploded a bar holding Ophanimon was gone.

"If you think I'm letting you free her you're wrong." The real Cherubimon came down.

"It's the real Cherubimon." Loweemon said.

"I finally meet all of you." Cherubimon said. "I am here for the spirits of the ten legendary warriors."

"What do you want with the spirits?" Agunimon said.

"With the spirits of the ten legendary warriors I shall rule the digital world." Cherubimon said.

"One problem, we're not gonna let that happen." Lobomon said and he and Agunimon turned back and was going to fusion evolve for a better fighting chance.

"Execute, Fusion Evolution."

"Execute Now, Fusion Evolution."

"Beowolfmon."

"Aldamon."

"Well it seems that you can merge the spirits of light and fire." Cherubimon said.

"**Atomic Inferno**."

"**Cleansing Light**." They blasted him and went through the wall.

"You guys free Ophanimon, we'll take care of Cherubimon." Aldamon said and he and Beowolfmon headed out.

"You heard the man." Beetlemon said and they worked to free Ophanimon.

…..

Outside

"**Cleansing Light**."

"**Atomic Inferno**." They blasted Cherubimon, but he didn't go down easily.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cherubimon said.

"You know the old saying, the bigger they are the harder they fall." Aldamon said.

"That's okay there are times I like a challenge." Beowolfmon said.

"**Lightning Spear**." Cherubimon threw a spear of lightning at them, but they just made it out of the way.

"**Solar Wind Destroyer**."

"**Frozen Hunter**." They both launched their best attacks.

"I'll admit you are strong, but not strong enough." Cherubimon said as he got out.

"**Thousand Spears**." Cherubimon launched thousands of energy spears and they couldn't get out of the way.

"**Lightning Spear**." He threw one more spear and they turned back. Cherubimon held out his hands and heir D3s went in his.

"Now I have the spirits of fire and light."Cherubimon said. Mercurymon saw they were down.

"Guys Beowolfmon and Aldamon are down." Mercurymon said.

"Then let's get down there." Arbormon said.

"You two go we got this." Kazemon said. "First I need a change. Side Evolution." She became Zephyrmon and took out another beam.

"Slide Evolution." Arbormon said and became Petaldramon with him and Mercurymon going down to help Davis and Ross.

"Now to get the other spirits." Cherubimon said.

"Not so fast." Mercurymon said.

"**Leaf Cyclone**." Petaldramon launched his tornadoes, but Cherubimon wasn't affected.

"**Thousand Spears**." Cherubimon launched all his spears and Petaldramon and Mercurymon and got Matt's and Izzy's digivices.

"I have the spirits of metal and wood. Next are your friends." Cherubimon said and headed for the others

"He's going after the others." Davis said.

…

The Digidestine

They were still working on freeing Ophanimon, but Grumblemon and Beetlemon saw Cherubimon.

"In coming." Beetlemon said.

"Here he comes." Grumblemon said.

"**Lightning Spear**." Cherubimon tossed the spear and Beetlemon and Grumblemon were knocked down and Cherubimon got their D3s.

"Now I have the spirits of thunder and earth. Soon I shall have all the spirits of the legendary warriors." Cherubimon said.

"I don't think so." Loweemon said. "Slide Evolution." He became Jagerloweemon.

"**Ebony Blaster**."

"**Blizzard Blaster**." Kumamon and Jagerloweemon tried fighting together, but Cherubimon withstood them.

"**Lightning Spear**." Cherubimon knocked both of them down and got their digivices.

"Now there are only two left." Cherubimon said.

"T.K. are you okay?" Zephyrmon said.

"Ken?" Ranamon said.

"Girls look out." T.K. said. and Cherubimon was going for them so they got between him and Ophanimon.

"Once I have the spirits of wind and water nothing can stop me." Cherubimon said.

"Zephyrmon, Ranamon go save yourselves." Ophanimon said.

"No way." Ranamon said.

"We're not leaving." Zephyrmon said.

"You two are mine." Cherubimon said as he reached for them, but they got out of the way and Ophanimon got free.

….

Outside

Davis, Ross, Matt, and Izzy made it back to the top.

"Come on we got to help the others." Davis said, but Ophanimon and Cherubimon came through the wall with the others coming out.

"What happened?" Matt said.

"Cherubimon got our digivices except Kari and Yolei's." T.K. said.

"You will not stop me Ophanimon." Cherubimon said.

"I don't want to stop you Cherubimon, I want to help you." Ophanimon said. "Just remain calm." She placed her hands on his head and there was a light. Cherubimon was in his good form, but realized he was trick.

"The digivices you took them back." Cherubimon said.

"Catch." Ophanimon said as she tossed the digivices back to them. "It is up to you now children I shall be store my power to have you evolve to a new power and buy you time."

"**Eden's Javelin**." Ophanimon had a javelin and shield that glowed and there was a light that pushed Cherubimon back.

"Ophanimon she's gone." Davis said. Then his and Ross's D3s changed. Davis's was now red with black grips and Ross's was dark blue with white grips.

"Our D3s changed." Ross said.

"Really ours still look the same." T.K. said.

"Opahnimon trusted us with this power we need to figure out how to use it." Davis said and all ten of them were in a meditative state. Cherubimon got back up and black lightning came down. Sora and the others remained calm.

"We have to believe in Davis and Ross." Sora said. Then they snapped out of it.

"We have the spirits of the legendary warriors on our side." Davis said.

"We will fight Cherubimon with the power of the spirits." Ross said. Then all their digivices began to glow.

"Wind into flame."

"Ice into flame."

"Earth into flame."

"Wood into flame."

"Thunder into light."

"Darkness into light."

"Water into light."

"Metal into light."

….

Digivolving Scene

All of the spirits from half of the warriors entered Davis D3 with 3-4 rings around his other hand.

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution." Davis went down a tunnel of data where all the spirits entered his body through flames.

"Emperorgreymon."

…

The spirits of the other warriors entered Ross's D3 and he had 3-4 rings of data around his other hand that he scanned.

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution." Ross was going down the same tunnel of data with the spirits entering his body through light.

"Magnagarurumon."

…

"You ready?" Magnagarurumon said.

"Are you kidding?" Emperorgreymon said as Cherubimon came at them. "I was born ready."

To Be Continued

Will Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon be able to defeat Cherubimon? You don't want to miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	29. Unity Execute

Chapter 29: Unity Execute

Cherubimon was heading straight for Magnagarurumon and Emperorgreymon, but they moved out of the way.

"Let's see what these things can do." Emperorgreymon said.

"This is going to be fun." Magnagarurumon said.

"**Lightning Spear**." Cherubimon tossed his spear, but they got out of the way.

"**Feral Fire**." Magnagarurumon fired away at Cherubimon.

"This is off the hook." Tai said.

"I still think it make more sense if that was me and Tai." Matt said. Emperorgreymon charged at Cherubimon with his sword, but got out of the way.

"Is that all?" Cherubimon said and Emperorgreymon's sword opened up to a cross bow.

"**Dragonfire Crossbow**." He fired an energy blast and pushed Cherubimon back.

"**Magna Missiles**." Magnagarurumon fired his missiles at Cheruimon and got right in his face and fired a powerful blast at him and jumped up without the chest plate.

"Nice shot." Emperorgreymon said.

"I don't think he's done yet." Magnagarurumon said.

"You got that right." Cherubimon said.

"Well now it's my turn." Emperorgreymon said and slammed his sword into a rock.

"**Pyro Dragons**." Emperorgreymon and launched up to nine fire dragons at Cherubimon.

"I may not be able to defeat you now, but just wait." Cherubimon said as he headed to the top of his lair.

"What's he up to?" Emperorgreymon said.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to find out. We better get the others to safety." Magnagarurumon said and they headed back to the others and set them down on the safe ground and turned back.

"Guys that was awesome." T.K. said.

"You guys are real cool." Patamon said.

"It's not over Cherubimon is coming back." Ross said.

"Yeah, but we'll stop him after all we are digdestine here." Davis said.

"You guys better beat him." Matt said.

"Because if you guys don't you'll have to deal with us." Matt said.

"Too bad your muscles aren't as big as your hair." Ross said.

"I do want to offer something. I know I'll go on a date with you guys." Kari said.

"Really!" Davis said.

"You can keep that one with me I'm not really interested in dating." Ross said.

"I'll give you guys a feast." Mimi said. Then there was a bright light coming from Cherubimon's lair.

"You guys can make your offers later right now we need to get back up there. Scared Davis." Ross said.

"When have you known me to be scared?" Davis said and they ran back in.

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution."

"Emperorgreymon."

"Magnagarurumon."

They both flew up to Cherubimon's lair, but he was doing something with the data.

"With this power those children won't be able to stop me." Cherubimon said as the data gathered around an orb that entered his forehead. Cherubimon came out and met both of them.

"This time you're not getting away." Emperorgreymon said.

"Who said I was going to?" Cherubimon said.

"**Lightning Spear**." Cherubimon tossed his spear and they were barely able to move out of the way.

"Is it just me or did that attack seem more powerful?" Magnagarurumon said.

"I don't get it." Emperorgreymon said.

"The data he was storing must have made him stronger." Magnagarurumon said.

"Data?" Emperorgreymon said.

"Are you serious? Did you just get here or something?" Magnagarurumon said.

"I'm not done yet boys." Cherubimon said.

"That's fine because we haven't even started." Magnagarurumon said.

"**Feral Fire**." Magnagarurumon fired his guns, but Cherubimon wasn't affected.

"So much for that idea." Magnagarurumon said.

"**Lightning Spear**." Cherubimon tossed a spear and they both were pushed back.

"Get ready because I'm about to rock your world." Cherubimon said and moved rocks around telepathically and hit both of them down to the platform.

"**Thousand Spears**." Thousands of spears rained down on them and they blacked out. When Davis woke up his head was on Kari's lap and was in the park.

"Huh what's going on?" Davis said.

"Morning sleepy head." Kari said.

"Where am I?" Davis said.

"In the middle of our data." Kari said.

"Our what?" Davis said.

"I agreed to go out with you after that battle." Kari said. Davis saw Sora and Matt were chilling on a bench while the others chased Ross.

"Leave me alone. I risked my life out there, how come Davis got the date." Ross said.

"Glad I'm not him. Man I'm tired." Davis said.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you." Kari said.

"You're not boring I'm just tired is all." Davis said.

"Well that was quite a battle, why don't you go ahead and rest." Kari said.

"That does sound good." Davis said, but found out he was dreaming and the fight went on.

"Oh no it was just a dream, we're not done here. Magnagarurumon are you okay?" Emperorgreymon said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now let's finish this." Magnagarurumon said as they got back up.

"Still come back for more, some people just don't seem to learn." Cherubimon said.

"We're far from done." Magnagarurumon said.

"**Feral Fire**." Magnagarurumon kept firing until he was out of ammo.

"**Dragonfire Crossbow**." Emperorgreymon said as he launched his attack, but Cherubimon kept going.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cherubimon said.

"How's this?" Magnagarurumon said.

"**Magna Missiles**." He fired all the missiles he had.

"**Lightning Spear**." Cherubimon tossed his spear and Magnagarurumon got hit, but Emperorgreymon caught him.

"Are you okay?" Emperorgreymon said.

"I'll live." Magnagarurumon said.

"There has to be something we can do to stop him." Emperorgreymon said.

"There may be, haven't you noticed every time he attacked his forehead glowed. That could be a weak spot." Magnagarurumon said. "I'll provide cover while you deal the final blow."

"Wait why you, my armor is thicker than yours." Emperorgreymon said.

"And hit him with what a rock? I got nothing left. It's the only way." Magnagarurumon said.

"Sorry boys, but it's time I finished this." Cherubimon said.

"**Thousand Spears**." Cherubimon launched his spears and Magnagarurumon held out for Emperorgreymon to get close enough.

"Go Davis you can do this." Magnagarurumon said as he was pushed down.

"Now I got you." Emperorgreymon said as he struck his sword in Cherubimon's forehead and pulled it out.

"**Dragonfire Crossbow**." Emperorgreymon launched his attack and Cherubimon's fractal code appeared.

"Don't know if this thing can hold all that evil, but here goes. Fractal Code Digitize." Emperorgreymon said as he scanned him and Cherubimon was gone. His fortress came apart and the others saw it happen.

"They did it." Kari said.

"But where are they?" Veemon said.

"You don't think." Aquamon said.

"Hey there they are." Gotsumon said as they saw Davis holding up Ross with him knocked out.

"Hey you guys did it." Yolei said. Ross began to woke up.

"What happened?" Ross said.

"We did it Ross." Davis said. The data Cherubimon had went down in the digital world with an angel trapped in a pink sphere.

"Cherubimon failed me. Rise my Royal Knights and bring me more data." The angel said.

To Be Continued

Who is this this mysterious boy and who are these Royal Knights? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	30. History Repeats

Chapter 30: History Repeats

The digidestine were celebrating over their victory against Cherubimon.

"Finally after this time Cherubimon is done for." Tai said.

"Yeah, but we need a way to get your spirits back." Davis said. Then when his and Ross's D3s glowed the spirits went back to their owners.

"Well now we can go home." Yolei said.

"I don't know I just tried having Patamon digivolve and nothing." T.K. said.

"Not only that, but the data Cherubimon took hasn't returned." Izzy said. Then some mountains in the distance.

"What just happened?" Mimi said.

"Let's check it out." Davis said. When they arrived they saw that the mountains were gone.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"I'm a little scared." Patamon said.

"It's okay I got you." Sora said. Then an energy beam came down and blasted them.

"Where did that come from?" Cody said.

"Up there." Ken said and saw Baromon.

"Humans no one is allowed here." Baromon said.

"Who is that?" Ross said.

"That's Baromon." Tentomon said.

"It must have been him who did this." Davis said.

"He is the only one around." Yolei said.

"Then let's show him he made a mistake." Tai said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Lobomon."

"Grumblemon."

"Beetlemon."

"Loweemon."

"Mercurymon."

"Kazemon."

"Arbormon."

"Ranamon."

"Kumamon."

All the legendary warriors jumped up at him and he was astonished to see the legendary warriors.

"The legendary warriors!" Baromon said.

"You're going to regret taking those mountains." Agunimon said.

"Wait I did not destroy these mountains." Baromon said.

"You didn't?" Loweemon said.

"No, but you must follow me. I want to show you something." Baromon said.

"Why should we trust you?" Lobomon said.

"Because if you don't the digital world could be destroyed." Baromon said. They turned back and Baromon lead them to a cave. "This is the tunnel Of History." Baromon lead them on a platform and showed images.

"I usually don't like history." Davis said, but Yolei shushed him.

"It happened years ago in the digital world. A digimon known as Lucemon started a war between human digimon and beast digimon." Baromon said.

"We know we've heard this before." Matt said.

"There's more. It took ten legendary warriors to defeat Lucemon who wanted to recreate the digital world in his image." Baromon said. "It was then he took control of Cherubimon."

"Wait you mean Cherubimon was just a mere puppet?" T.K. said.

"Yes he was gathering data for Lucemon. Now there are two more out there scanning the digital world's data." Baromon said. "Legend has it that when the digital world shall fall apart and Lucemon will rise again."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Davis said.

"No you are just mere humans. You must return to your own world." Baromon said.

"No way we're not going anywhere." Davis said.

"That's right, we always fight." Veemon said and they all agreed.

"We're not just humans ever since we gained the spirits we have also become digimon and we will stand and fight." Davis said. Then the whole tunnel disappeared.

"What just happened?" Cody said.

"This is far too easy."

"Lord Lucemon will be pleased." They saw Dynasmon and Crusadermon coming through the smoke.

"Who are you two?" Davis said.

"I am Dynasmon." Dynasmon said.

"And I am Crusadermon, we are the Royal Knights." Crusadermon said.

"Those are the ones that served Lucemon." Baromon said.

"Why are you destroying the digital world?" Davis said.

"We do it all for the good of Lucemon." Dynasmon said.

"He shall be revived and nothing will stop us." Crusadermon said and they scanned more of the digital world.

"Stop It!" Davis said and all ten of them ran in.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Kazemon."

"Kumamon."

"Loweemon."

"Beetlemon."

"Lobomon."

"Arbormon."

"Ranamon."

"Grumblemon."

"Mercurymon."

"I don't believe it." Dynasmon said.

"The legendary warriors are humans, but humans don't have the power to be the legendary warriors." Crusadermon said.

"We'll show you power." Agunimon said.

"**Pyro Punch**."

"**Howling Laser**."

"**Hurricane Wave**."

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

"**Lightning Blitz**."

"**Flash Blast**."

"**Seismic Sledge**."

"**Draining Rain**."

"**Blockade Seed**."

"**Shadow Meteor**." They all launched their attacks and the royal nights were pushed back.

"Okay then let's see what you legendary warriors can do." Dyansmon said and they all charged in to fight. Lobomon, Mercurymon, Ranamon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon had Crusadermon surrounded.

"We got you now, take her down, I never did like the color pink." Lobomon said and they all went in.

"I don't think so." Crusadermon said as she disappeared.

"**Spiral Masquerade**." She sliced them all at extreme speed. The others had Dynasmon.

"We got you now." Agunimon said.

"Think again." Dynasmon said as he pounded all of them. "Crusadermon you scan more of the area I'll hold them off."

"I shall." Crusadermon said as she flew off.

"No!" Lobomon said as he and Agunimon held Dynasmon.

"Guys stop her." Agunimon said and they all went after Crusadermon.

"**Dragon Roar**." Dynasmon blasted Lobomon and Agunimon with them turning back. Then he launched the same attack at the others and they were down.

"These guys are really tough." Matt said.

"Guys we should give our spirits to Ross and Davis." Kari said.

"Wind into Flame."

"Ice into Flame."

"Earth into Flame."

"Wood into Flame."

"Thunder into Light."

"Darkness into Light."

"Water into Light."

"Metal into Light."

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution."

"Emperorgreymon."

"Magnagarurumon."

"Now this could be interesting." Crusadermon said.

"Let's see you two like this." Emperorgreymon said.

"**Dragonfire Crossbow**."

"**Feral Fire**." They both launched their attacks, but Dynasmon and Crusadermon moved. Emperorgreymon tried striking with his sword, but Dynasmon blocked it.

"You still don't have enough power to defeat us." Dynasmon said.

"**Magna Missiles**." Magnagarurumon tried firing his missiles.

"**Fist Of Fear**." Crusadermon punched him before Magnagarurumon could fire his missiles and blew the chest plate off him.

"**Dragon Roar**." Dynasmon said as he blasted Emperorgreymon.

"Oh no they're down." Sora said.

"And you humans are next." Dynasmon said as he launched the same attack.

"No, humans protect the digital world." Baromon said before he was destroyed protecting the warriors, but they all got knocked out.

"Oh no Kari." Gatomon said.

"Matt!" Sora and Gabumon said. All of them had the code knocked out of them except for Tai who seemed unhurt.

"Tai thank goodness you're okay." Agumon said.

"Yeah why is that?" Tai said.

"Interesting human codes." Crusadermon said.

"Let's scan it and see what it's like." Dynasmon said as they were going to scan them, but Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon stood and defended them.

"Come back for more." Crusadermon said.

"I've had enough." Dynasmon said.

"**Dragon Breath**." He launched a white aura dragon and all of them were taken off.

"Dynasmon what have you done." Crusadermon said.

To Be Continue

Is this the end of the digidestine? Will the Royal Knights destroy the digital world and revive Lucemon? Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	31. One Giant Leap

Chapter 31: One Giant Leap

"Tai, Tai wake up." Tai began to wake up and saw Agumon.

"That you Agumon?" Tai said.

"Hey guys Tai's awake." Agumon said. Tai saw the other digimon with Sorea, Joe, and Mimi were up.

"Oh that's good." Sora said.

"What happened?" Tai said.

"We blacked out and found us here, but the others didn't do so well." Joe said. Tai saw that Davis and the others were knocked out.

"Kari." Tai said as he got Kari in his arms.

"They just won't wake up. The three of us are fine since we didn't get all that injured." Mimi said.

"You guys stay here I'm going to climb out and see where we are." Tai said and started climbing. "Oh man there's hardly any air." Tai slipped and started falling.

"Tai!" They all shouted, but Tai just jumped back up.

"Hey Tai you didn't tell me you could fly." Agumon said.

"I'm not sure how I'm doing it, but I like it." Tai said as he made it out. "Whoa time out here."

"What is it?" Sora said.

"You won't believe this, but we're on the moon." Tai said and they were on the blue moon.

"That explains it. There's less gravity so that's why Tai could fly." Joe said. Then Tai saw headlights heading his way and there were Starmon on a space vehicle.

"Hey you guys need some help." Starmon said.

"You know we were here." Tai said.

"Yeah we saw you crash from up there." Starmon said.

"Well we do need some help." Tai said. They all got them out and were taking them to their home to get Davis and the others help.

"I can't believe all of them are hurt." Gomamon said.

"Luckily you're okay Tai." Gotsumon said.

"Yeah." Tai said unsure and thinking back to the fight with the Royal Knights how he was the only one without a fractal code. "Why is that?"

"This is our home base." Starmon said as they arrived in a space dome. "Let's see what can we do about your friends." They were having the others checked out. "In the mean time someone wants to see you." Starmon lead them to the control room.

"Well that's one heck of a digital world there." A Superstarmon said as he looked through a telescope.

"Who is this?" Joe said.

"That's Superstarmon." Tentomon said.

"Nice to see you, I saw you and your friends come from the digital world." Superstarmon said. Then an area disappeared. "That's been happening a lot."

"Our world is disappearing." Starmon said.

"Do you know what's going on?" Superstarmon said.

"I sure do, the Royal Knights." Tai said with the Royal Knights scanning more of the digital world and the digimon down there running in a panic. "Once the others wake up I got to tell them about this." On the bridge Tai informed the others.

"No way we're on the moon." Davis said.

"I wanted to go, but not like this." Matt said.

"While we're here the Royal Knights are destroying the digital world. We need to get back." Ross said.

"But how?" Izzy said.

"There's no Trailmon." Cody said.

"I don't know if we can get back." T.K. said.

"So what, we can't give up. We have to get back to the digital world and stop the Royal Knights." Davis said.

"But Davis how?" Kari said.

"It doesn't matter, I have an idea and it will get us back to the digital world. We just need to spirit evolve." Davis said.

"I think Davis had a breakthrough in smarts." Yolei said.

"So let's do it." Ken said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Agunimon."

"Kazemon."

"Metalkabuterimon."

"Petaldramon."

"Ranamon."

"Mercurymon."

"Loweemon."

"Gigasmon."

"Kendogarurumon."

"Kumamon."

"Alright everyone fire on my mark." Agunimon said when they were outside. "And give it everything you got."

"You got it." Loweemon said.

"**Shadow Meteor**."

"**Bolo Thunder**."

"**Leaf Cyclone**."

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

"**Dark Vapor**."

"**Tempest Twist**."

"**Flash Blast**."

"**Quagmire Twister**."

"**Lupine Laser**."

"And last, but certainly not least." Agunimon said.

"**Pyro Punch**." They all launched their attacks in one direction.

"That otta take care of whatever we were shooting at." Metalkabuterimon said.

"What were we shooting at?" Kendogarurumon said.

"Nothing specific we were just firing at that direction." Agunimon said.

"Now I'm confused and annoyed." Kendogarurumon said.

"Then what were you trying to do genius?" Metalkabuterimon said.

"Well I figured we could move the moon." Agunimon said. "You know the combine power of our attacks would move the moon and bring it closer to the digital world."

"Ah what!?" Metalkabuterimon said.

"Well at least we tried our best." Agunimon said trying to brighten the mood.

"Come on you guys. I knew it was too good to be true." Ranamon said and they all walked away.

"Hey come on guys." Agunimon said. Loweemon was trying to use the lesser gravity to jump back.

"Up, up, and away." Loweemon said, but hit the ground.

"What's he doing?" A Meteormon said.

"I don't know, but it looks funny." Another said.

"One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and here we go." Loweemon said as he jumped, but hit the ground. He tried his lance as a pole vault, but ended up falling.

"Well at least you tried." Agunimon said.

"If you guys are through playing around how about we use Sakkakumon to get back there." Kendogarurumon said.

"Oh yeah Matt can just become his beast spirit." Kazemon said.

"Oh duh." Mercurymon said as he slapped his head. "Slide Evolution." He became Sakkakumon.

"Preparing the Sakkakumon launch." Sakkakumon said as he got the others inside and started to head to the digital world, but something started to shock him so he pulled back and got the others back on the moon before he turned back.

"Matt are you okay?" Sora said as she checked on him.

"Yeah, but something blocked the digital world. I had to pull out before I dedigivolved." Matt said.

"Oh yeah that would be the Electromagnetic Stream." A Meteormon said. "That keeps anyone from leaving or entering the digital world. The only thing that can get through is a rocket."

"So we need something like a rocket to get through." Kumamon said.

"I have an idea." Metalkabuterimon said and wrote down an equation.

"Where did you get this?" Loweemon said.

"I saw it in a movie." Metalkabuterimon said.

"That's reassuring." Loweemon said.

"Says the guy that tried to pole vault to the digital world." Metalkabuterimon said.

"Touché." Loweemon said and Agunimon was in Metalkabuterimon's cannon.

"Uh T.K. are you sure about this?" Agunimon said.

"Positive and lift off." Metalkabuterimon said as he fired, but Agunimon fell to the ground. "Okay maybe it was divide by 2 and carry the 5." He checked the equation again. "Hey Agunimon you want to go again."

"No I can't believe you talked me into doing it the first time metal head." Agunimon said. The others just walked away.

"Come on guys." Metalkabuterimon said.

"This is beyond stupid." Petaldramon said and found something. "Hey guys look." Petaldramon showed them a rocket he found.

"A rocket perfect." Ranamon said.

"But how are we going to launch it?" Gigasmon said.

"I have an idea." Agunimon said.

"Well we could use a laugh." Ranamon said.

"We could a build a slingshot and shoot us to the digital world." Agunimon said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Kazemon said. With the help of the Starmon and Meteormon they built a slingshot and were ready to go.

"Ready guys." Davis said.

"I always wanted to be in a rocket." Matt said. They took off and headed straight for the digital world.

"We comes the stream." Izzy said and were in, but they were being held back.

"The ship can't make it through, we don't have enough momentum." Ken said.

"I got it." Davis said.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Burninggreymon."

"**Wildfire Tsunami**." Burninggreymon used his flames to help push and made it through and got back in.

"Hold on everyone." Sora said and they just stopped.

"Gotsumon what are you doing?" Hawkmon said.

"Look I'm flying." Gotsumon said and they were all lifted.

"There's no gravity." Izzy said.

"We're not in the digital world's atmosphere." Cody said.

"My skirt won't stay down or up." Mimi said.

"Mine either, no one look." Sora said.

"You heard them Tai and Matt." Davis said.

"Hey what are you looking at us for?" Matt said. Then something bumped into them.

"Hey you kids need help." They saw a Trailmon.

"Trailmon!" Gatomon said.

"Can you push us to the digital world?" Kari said.

"Sure thing." Trailmon said and started pushing them. They saw what has happened to the digital world.

"Look at the damage they've done." Ross said.

"Well we will stop them." Davis said.

To Be Continued

The digidestine are returning to the digital world, but can they stop the Royal Knights before Lucemon is revived? Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	32. Who's The bigger Bully

Chapter 32: Who's The Bigger Bully

The digidestine with the help of Trailmon were now in a city made out of steel.

"Thanks for the help Trailmon." Sora said.

"My pleasure, take care kids." Trailmon said and left. They were now walking through a canyon in the middle of the city.

"So now that we're here what are we going to do about the Royal Knights." T.K. said.

"We're gonna have to stop them before they scanned all the data of the digital world." Davis said.

"Halt." They saw a Centaurmon come in front of them.

"Who is that?" Yolei said.

"looks like one of Veemon's armor digivolved forms." Ken said.

"That's Centaurmon." Hawkmon said.

"You can't pass without paying the toll." Centaurmon said with an arrow ready to fire the wrong way. "Oh wait." He fixed that.

"You think he's with the Royal Knights?" Davis said.

"I don't think so, he's not even smart enough." Ross said.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to point arrows at people?" They saw another Angemon.

"Wow I want to be like him." New Patamon said.

"That is what you digivolve into." T.K. said. Then two kids came up and Davis seemed to know them.

"Okay Angemon go get him." One said. Cantarumon tried to fight back, but Angemon was just too strong for him.

"I'll remember this." Centaurmon said and ran off.

"Great job Angemon."

"That was great." The kids said.

"Lee, Mike." Davis said.

"Well what do you know Davis." Lee said.

"Those two are in the same class as us." T.K. said.

"Davis knows them?" Matt said. They got together in a tower and told what was going on.

"Okay start talking, what are you two doing here." Ross said.

"Well one day both of us got a message and came here in the digital world." Lee said.

"We came with some other kids, but they went home and we met Angemon." Mike said.

"Well now that you're here you can leave." Davis said.

"What's the matter with you?" Veemon said.

"I've known these guys since kindergarten and they've always bullied me." Davis said.

"Come on Davis can't we let bygones be bygones." Lee said, but Davis didn't say a thing.

"Davis is right it's not safe for you to be here." Kari said.

"There are these two digimon called Royal Knights going around scanning the digital world." T.K. said.

"It's best of you guys to go home because we're the only ones can stop them." Ross said.

"Are you crazy we're not going anywhere." Lee said.

"Yeah besides your digimon don't look all that tough. We got Angemon." Mike said.

"Hey there is a thing called digivolving, but a problem is keeping it from happening. Besides we can take care of ourselves." Matt said.

"But you guys don't have anything to fight. We're the only ones that can save the digital world." Cody said.

"Well forget it, we're not going anywhere." Lee said and they both left. "And you know what Davis I don't even want to be friends with a loser like you." Ross and the others were talking about Lee and Mike.

"Those guys are something else." Ken said.

"Davis never mentioned those two always bullied him." Kari said. "I can't believe those two, Davis has no reason to be."

"Mike and Lee aren't as bad as you think." They turned and saw Angemon.

"Mike and Lee aren't that bad?" Ross said.

"They have helped digimon when they needed it. I was entrusted by lady Ophanimon to protect them, but I've seen these boys have a kind heart." Angemon said. Davis was still in the tower.

"Hello Davis." He turned and saw Mike.

"What do you want Mike?" Davis said.

"I want you to leave." Mike said and grabbed Davis by his collar. "If the digital world is in danger then we will be the ones to protect it."

"That's enough Mike." Lee said as he came in. "But he is right. Just tell your friends you want to leave. You don't hold the strength to help anyone."

"That's what you think." Davis said. "I'm strong, stronger than you think, but you're hiding behind Angemon."

"Hey Davis get out here, we need help down here." Matt said. All three got out and saw Centaurmon came back with a group of Centarumon.

"I told you I be back. Now attack." Centaurmon said and all Centarumon charged in.

"Take cover." Angemon said.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon tried his best to hold him off, but there were too many.

"Guys trouble behind us." Yolei said. There were more Centarumon behind them.

"Quick get back." Tai said with all of them running in, but Mike tripped.

"Lee help." Mike said, but he was paralyzed with fear. Davis was able to push him out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah thanks." Lee said. Davis turned and faced the Centarumon.

"You guys got me in a bad mood." Davis said.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution."

"Burninggreymon."

"No way Davis became a digimon." Lee said. Burninggreymon jumped and pushed the Centarumon back.

"Davis has the right idea, let's do it." Ross said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Lobomon."

"Beetlemon."

"Kazemon."

"Mercurymon."

"Arbormon."

"Ranamon."

"Kumamon."

"Loweemon."

"Grumblemon."

"Whoa they all became digimon." Mike said.

"Let's show them guys." Lobomon said.

"**Howling Laser**."

"**Hurricane Gale**."

"**Seismic Sledge**."

"**Shadow Meteor**."

"**Lightning Blitz**."

"**Draining Rain**."

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

"**Flash Blast**."

"**Blockade Seed**." They all launched their attacks and pushed back the Centarumon and had them running.

"Hey come back." Centaurmon said.

"You've been a big bully Centaurmon." Burninggreymon said.

"**Wildfire Tsunami**." Burninggreymon engulfed him in flames and his code appeared.

"Slide Evolution." He turned into Agunimon.

"Maybe you'll learn some manners when you come back." Agunimon said. "Fractal Code Digitize." Centaurmon got the longest time out.

"Wow Davis thanks, I was wrong about you the whole time." Lee said.

"Don't mention it." Davis said.

"Come on Mike lets go home." Lee said.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere." They all saw the Royal Knights.

"The Royal Knights." Ross said.

"I'm impressed you kids have returned, but not by much." Dynasmon said.

"I'll take care of them." Angemon said as he flew up, but Dynasmon scanned him.

"Angemon no!" Lee said.

"You kids are coming with us." Crusadermon said as she created a net and grabbed Lee and Mike.

"Lee Mike!" Davis said as he grabbed the net and was carried with them.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Hang on Davis." Veemon said.

To Be Continued

Will the digidestine be able to rescue them and what do the Royal Knights want with Mike and Lee? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	33. Warriors And The Beanstalk

Chapter 33: Warriors And The Beanstalk

Davis was holding on to the net that had Lee and Mike that Crusadermon carried away.

"Davis hang on!" Tai said.

"That's all I can do." Davis said as they were carried away.

"It looks like they're heading to that beanstalk." Ross said.

"We'll never be able to catch them on foot." Yolei said.

"We have no choice." Kari said and they went after him.

"You kids need some help." They saw all kinds of Trailmon.

"Yeah our friends need help." Sora said.

"We'll be happy to help you." Trailmon said.

"That's great because we need a ride to that beanstalk." T.K. said and that gave them a change in attitude.

"Beanstalk Village, no." They all said and took off.

"That was weird it's like they're scared of something over there." Ken said. Then they heard snoring and saw one Trailmon left behind.

"Another Trailmon." Matt said. Then he woke up.

"What do you kids want?" Trailmon said.

"We need a lift to Beanstalk Village." Cody said.

"No way forget it." Trailmon said.

"How are we going to convince this guy?" Joe said.

"I have an idea, hey Gatomon." Ross said and whispered something to her.

"No way." Gatomon said.

"If you don't then Davis is in big trouble." Ross said and Gatomon knew he was right.

"Trailmon please give us a ride." Gatomon said with a teary look and Trailmon couldn't say no.

"Oh alright, get on, just please stop looking at me that way." Trailmon said.

…..

Royal Knights

The Royal Knights dropped them off in a village with the beanstalk.

"Get in there." Dynasmon said as he tossed all three of them in a cell. "We'll be back and you kids better tell us where the key is." He and Crusadermon were gone.

"Lee, Mike." They turned and saw a group of Mamemon.

"Mamemon." Lee said.

"What's going on?" Mike said.

"The Royal Knights came here asking for the key." The elder said.

"What's this key?" Davis said.

"The key is what holds the data to our home." The elder said. "We tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. We had no choice, but to tell them about you."

"I get it this key is what holds this area together, if the Royal Knights find it they will scan it and this place is toast." Davis said. 'And give it to revive Lucemon.' He thought.

"They think you know where the key is." The elder said.

"Why us?" Lee said.

"When you came here and planted this beanstalk, the landmark of our village, they believed it was you who hid the key." The elder said.

"We don't even know what this key is." Mike said.

'I could spirit evolve, but I don't think Aldamon could get us out of here.' Davis thought.

"We need to get you guys out of here." Lee said.

"But Lee those guys took down Angemon and I don't think they were even trying." Mike said.

"Well we are going to get out of here." Davis said. "Hopefully the others will be here soon."

…..

The Digidestine

Trailmon was taking them to Beanstalk Village like he said.

"What are we going to do once we get there?" Yolei said.

"The only chance we got on beating the Royal Knights is with Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon." Izzy said.

"Just hang in there Davis." Veemon said.

"Don't worry Davis is a strong guy Veemon. I know that and you know that." Kari said.

"Really you think he's strong." Ross said.

"Wait what are you saying?" Kari said.

"I'm just saying Kari maybe there's a chance you…." Ross didn't finish as they were being flipped around.

"Hey what's going on?" Matt said.

"This is why I didn't want to come. Beanstalk Village is the most dangerous path for Trailmon." Trailmon said.

"That must be why the other Trailmon were scared." T.K. said.

"Oh man I don't do well with roller coasters. I think I'm going to hurl." Ross said.

…..

Beanstalk Village

Davis was using the elder's cane to pick the lock of the cell.

"Okay try giving it an attack." Davis said.

"**Smirk Bomb**." A Mamemon blasted the lock and they were free.

"Alright." They all said. They all ran out, but the Royal Knights cut them off.

"Just where do you think you're going." Crusadermon said.

"Not you two again." Davis said.

"**Smirk Bomb**." A Mamemon tried to fight, but Crusadermon stopped him with a slash of her ribbon.

"How childish." Crusadermon said. "Not all digimon can hold the power and beauty like us. It's like a flower being crushed."

"How could you do that?" Mike said.

"Ready to give us the location of the key." Dynasmon said.

"No way Dragon Head. We're not giving anything to the likes of you two psychos." Lee said.

"How dare you talk to us in such an insulting manner. I think it's time someone put you in your place." Dynasmon said.

….

The Digidestine

It was a straight path now to Beanstalk Village.

"Oh the worse is over." Joe said, but Trailmon came to a stop.

"What's the problem now?" Tai said.

"End of the line." Trailmon said.

"You mean we're here." Kari said.

"No I mean end of the line." Trailmon said. They got out and saw the track ended at an opening in the ground. "Looks like this where it ends."

"No way." Kari said.

"But how can we get over this trench?" Yolei said.

"We'll have to find another way." Cody said.

"There's no time." Kari said as she try to undo the track they already went over and tried to lift it.

"Kari you can't lift that." Tai said.

"I don't care. Davis needs our help. He never gave up on us so we shouldn't give on him." Kari said. Then Ross and Ken came in and helped her lift.

"You're right Kari, after all Davis was there for me." Ken said.

"Yeah, I can't give up on Davis, there's a bit of myself in him." Ross said. They all agreed and got to work on the track.

"I don't believe it, they still won't give up." Trailmon said.

…

Beanstalk Village

Davis and the others were faced with the Royal Knights and had nowhere to run.

"I'll ask you one last time, where is the key?" Dynasmon said.

"We're not telling you anything." Lee said.

"So be it." Dynasmon said as he held out his hand and Lee had a fractal code around him.

"What is this?" Lee said.

"It's your code, I wonder if humans can come back in digieggs." Dynasmon said. Davis reached for his digivice, but Crusadermon noticed it.

"Execute." Davis said, but got wrapped up by Crusadermon's ribbon.

"Why don't you sit tight for a while." Crusadermon said with Dynasmon about to scan Lee.

"No!" Davis said. Then Trailmon came in and stopped Dynasmon.

"I don't think so." Trailmon said and the others got out.

"You okay?" Veemon said as he untied the ribbon on Davis.

"Yeah now that you guys are here." Davis said.

"Davis you and Ross better get down to business." T.K. said and they both nodded.

"Wind into flame."

"Ice into flame."

"Earth into flame."

"Wood into flame."

"Thunder into light."

"Darkness into light."

"Water into light."

"Metal into light."

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution."

"Emperorgreymon."

"Magnagarurumon."

Emperorgreymon was holding off Dynasmon and Magnagarurumon was holding off Crusadermon while the others load the Mamemon on Trailmon.

"Why do you insist on getting in our way?" Dynasmon said.

"There's no way we're letting you destroy the digital world." Emperorgreymon said.

"He's right if you want to destroy the digital world you'll have to get through us." Magnagarurumon said.

"**Magna Missiles**." He fired his missiles, but Crusadermon moved out of the way.

"**Fist Of Fear**." Crusadermon launched her fist and pounded Magnagarurumon.

"**Dragon Roar**." Dynasmon tossed the dragon heads, but Dynasmon moved out of the way, but Trailmon almost got hit.

"We better finish this soon or the Mamemon or the others will get hurt." Emperorgreymon said.

"Tell us where the key is or those Mamemon and your human comrades will be destroyed." Dynasmon said.

"Stop, the key is the golden seed at the top of the beanstalk." The elder said.

"Mamemon!" Emperorgreymon said.

"I'm sorry but I can't let anyone else get hurt." Mamemon said. Dynasmon flew up and grabbed the seed and scanned the area. Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon jumped on Trailmon and managed to get out with Dynasmon dropping the data to Lucemon. They all made it back to the station.

"We're sorry if we caused you guys trouble." Mike said.

"It's okay." Tai said.

"Hey Davis why don't you come home with us?" Lee said.

"Sorry Lee, but I need to stay here and protect the digital world. It's my job as a digidestine and legendary warrior." Davis said.

"Alright well good luck and stop those Royal Knights." Lee said as they fist bump and Lee and Mike left.

To Be Continued

The digidestine bid farewell to Lee and Mike, but will they stop the Royal Knights? You'll have to keep watch Digimon Digital Monsters.


	34. There To Help

Chapter 34: There To Help

Gotsumon was at the beach protecting three statues. It's the same Gotsumon and statues from when Ross got his beast spirit and he was protecting them against some Knightmon, but wasn't doing so well.

"You want these statues, you're gonna have to go through me." Gotsumon said with the Knightmon closing in.

"Gotsumon." He turned and saw the digidestine on the digimon that could fly.

"It's Ross." Gotsumon said with them all landing.

"Let those metal heads have it." Burninggreymon said.

"**Wildfire Tsunami**."

"**Hurricane Wave**."

"**Lightning Blitz**."

"**Lupine Laser**." That came from Sakkakumon and all four pushed them back.

"Gotsumon are you okay?" Ross said.

"I'm fine." Gotsumon said.

"Yes, but you won't be for long." They saw the Royal Knights.

"**Dragon Roar**." Dynasmon launched his blast and destroyed the statues and grabbed the jewels.

"The key to this area is here, or was." Dynasmon said. He smashed them and the data was absorbed with the Knightmon falling with the data, but the digidestine were safe.

"They sacrificed their own men." Ken said.

"How could you do that?" Yolei said.

"We shall do whatever it takes to revive Lucemon." Crusadermon said.

"Better luck next time in the last few." Dynasmon said.

"What do you mean?" Izzy said.

"There are only three areas left the forest, the ice, and the light. Better luck in the forest." Dynasmon said and they left. They took the wild Gotsumon to a Trailmon stop.

"You okay Gotsumon?" Ross said.

"Yeah now that you came around." Gotsumon said.

"We're sorry we couldn't save your home." Kari said.

"It's okay I mean you will stop the Royal Knights right." Gotsumon said.

"I'm starting to think we can't." Cody said.

"Yeah they're so powerful." Yolei said.

"I don't want to hear that quitter talk." Davis said. "We can't give up, we'll stop the Royal Knights no matter what right."

"You're right Davis, we can't give up." Ross said. "We have to protect that last areas."

"Yeah we can do it." The wild Gotsumon said. "They did say there are only three left."

"You're going to fight?" Matt said.

"Think of it as returning the favor, Ross you showed me how to care for others besides myself. So I'll prove it by helping you guys." Gotsumon said.

"Then let's head to the forest." Davis said and they all hopped on Sakkakumon.

"Hey guys isn't Seraphimon's castle in the forest?" Ken said.

"You're right Ken that has to be where the data for the forest is." T.K. said and headed for the forest.

….

Seraphimon's Castle

The Royal Knights and some more Knightmon were at Seraphimon's castle and there was an energy barrier around it.

"How are we going to get through this barrier?" Dynasmon said.

"I have an idea, come with me." Crusadermon said and they flew off. Davis and the others were watching through the trees.

"This is our chance." Davis said.

"We need to get through those Knightmon." Ken said.

"No we don't." Ross said and they all turned to him.

"What are you saying Ross?" Tai said.

"You guys need to keep an eye on the Royal Knights and make sure they don't get to the data. I'll take care of the Knightmon." Ross said.

"By yourself?" Mimi said.

"He won't be by himself. I'll be there." The wild Gotsumon said.

"If you're going then so are we." Aquamon said referring to him and Ross's Gotsumon. T.K., Tai, Matt, and Yolei gave their spirits to Ross.

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution."

"Magnagarurumon."

Magnagarurumon with the digimon jumped right to the Knightmon.

"You guys sure, they are ultimate and you're only rookies." Magnagarurumon said.

"Oh I am so ready for this." Wild Gotsumon said. 'At least I hope.' He thought. The Royal Knights were at the top of the castle.

"What are we doing up here Crusadermon?" Dynasmon said.

"This seems to be the focus point of the barrier so if we hammer at it then it will collapse." Crusadermon said.

"Hammer it how?" Dynasmon said.

"Like this." Crusadermon said.

"**Fist Of Fear**." She pounded down on the top of the barrier.

"Now I get it." Dynasmon said.

"**Dragon Roar**." He shot down at the force field himself with the others just below them.

"There they are." Davis said.

"Quick Davis you better become Emperorgreymon." Kari said with the others ready to give their spirits.

"You're right." Davis said, but his D3 began to glow.

"What's happening?" Sora said.

"It feels like a call from a friend." Davis said and an opening came in the force field next to them. "Come on guys."

"Wait what about the Royal Knights?" Joe said.

"If we can get to the data before them we can protect it." Davis said and they all ran in. Meanwhile Magnagarurumon and the others were still holding off the Knightmon.

"**Feral Fire**." Magnagarurumon blasted the Knightmon, but ran out of ammo.

"**Rock Fist**."

"**Water Shot**." Aquamon and Gotsumon pushed the down while the Knightmon were down, but the Knightmon came back together literally.

"We better do something because I'm almost out of ammo." Magnagarurumon said.

"You have some more things to worry about." They saw Crusadermon come down.

"Crusadermon!" Wild Gotsumon said.

"You guys ready for this." Magnagarurumon said.

'Is he kidding, how can I take her on.' Wild Gotsumon thought.

…

The Others

They were running through the halls trying to find the data.

"This place looks familiar." New Patamon said.

"This use to be your home when you were Seraphimon." Sora said

"Which way?" Tai said as they came into a fork. Davis's D3 picked up on the signal.

"Okay guys right." Davis said and they went right and were in a room that had a crystal statue of the three celestial digimon. "This is it right here guys." Then there was a rumble. Dynasmon continued to pound on the barrier.

"One more hit should finish it." Dynasmon said.

"**Dragon Breath**." He launched the white dragon and the force field was down and the whole castle came down.

…

Magnagarurumon

Magnagarurumon used his sword to strike at Crusadermon as they were going down the wooden stairs, but she blocked it with her ribbon.

"You won't win this time pinky." Magnagarurumon said.

"I like to see you try and stop us." Crusadermon said.

"I'm going to enjoy finishing you since I hate the color pink." Magnagarurumon said. The Gotsumon and Aquamon were doing their best to follow them.

"I don't know if he can hold out much longer." Aquamon said.

"**Silent Masquerade**." Crusadermon started slashing at him.

"He needs help there has to be something." Wild Gotsumon said and felt something.

"Gotsumon digivolve to….Meteormon."

Meteormon repelled Crusadermon.

"How did you digivolve?" Magnagarurumon said.

"All I could think about was helping you." Meteormon said.

"You might want to give tips to our digimon since they can't digivolve yet." Magnagarurumon said as they were ready to face Crusadermon.

…..

The Digidestine

They were all surrounded by a white light.

"What happened?" Matt said.

"Are we dead?" Yolei said.

"Look." Tai said and saw Sorcerymon.

"Sorcerymon?" Kari said.

"Now I get it, it was Sorcerymon who did all this." Izzy said.

"Legendary warriors you must save the digital world." Sorcerymon said and disappeared.

"That's twice he saved us." Davis said.

"It would appear so." Dynasmon said as he came down. "Now stand aside."

"I don't think so." Davis said as the others gave him their spirits.

"Unity Execute, Unified spirit Evolution."

"Emperorgreymon."

"Let's see what you got." Emperorgreymon said.

"Oh you shall." Dynasmon said.

"**Dragon Roar**."

"**Dragonfire Crossbow**." They both launched their attacks and Dynasmon was pushed back.

"You missed." Emperorgreymon said.

"Are you sure?" Dynasmon said. Emperorgreymon saw the others were down and the statue damaged.

"Oh no." Emperorgreymon said. Dynasmon smashed the statue and got the data and the ground started to came apart.

….

Magnagarurumon

Magnagarurumon and Crusadermon continued to fight and three Knightmon came out.

"**Cosmic Blast**." Meteormon said and blasted them down.

"You can't keep this up." Magnagarurumon said.

"I've got her." Meteormon said.

"Oh please." Crusadermon said as she sliced him and he turned back, with the ground disappearing. "Which is it?"

"Will you fight us, or save your friends." Both of them said and Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon managed to save their friends.

"Just as I thought." Dynasmon said.

"Humans are so predictable." Crusadermon said as the forest began to disappeare.

"Are you sure you won't come?" Ross said to Wild Gotsumon and the others on Trailmon.

"Na, look at me I just get in the way." Gotsumon said. "But I know you can stop those Royal Knights. Good Luck."

"Thanks Gotsumon." Ross said as Trailmon took off.

To Be Continued

Gotsumon managed to survive the Royal Knights, but will the digidestine stop them before the last two areas are scanned? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	35. Second To Nothing

Chapter 35: Second To Nothing

The Royal Knights were flying through what's left of the digital world.

"It's marvelous." Crusadermon said.

"Very soon lord Lucemon shall be free and shall rule all." Dynasmon said. A boomerang was following them giving images to Sepikmon that was at the Autumn Leaf Festival with the digidestine.

"I see the Royal Knights, soon there will be nothing left of the digital world." Sepikmon said.

"Not if we stop them." Davis said.

"What makes you sure they'll be heading here." Datamon said with a computer.

"We'll show you." Ross said as a map of the digital world was brought up. "There are only two areas left. Ophanimon's castle and here."

"Since no one knows where the key to Ophanimon's castle is its most likely they'll come here." Cody said.

"And while we wait, we're getting the digimon out of here." Tai said. Kari, Sora, Matt, Yolei, Joe, and Ken were making sure the digimon get on Trailmon.

"Please remain calm." Mimi said.

"The next Trailmon we'll be back." Joe said. Another Trailmon was leaving.

"Wait for me." An Ogremon said.

"Just remain calm." Yolei said.

"The next one will be here." Ken said.

"No way kids." Orgemon said.

"Hey do you want to make it against the Royal Knights?" Sora said. "Then I suggest you wait in line like everyone else and wait."

"Yes mam." Orgemon said heading back into line.

"Nice Sora." Biyomon said.

"I love it when you take charge like that. It makes you look amazing." Matt said.

"I wonder how's it going with T.K." Kari said. T.K. was at the top of a tower.

"I'll move this here, and that there." T.K. said. He was moving the village around. "There now when the Royal Knights get here they'll have to look for the data." Meanwhile Cody was working on something with the help of two of the Toucanmon.

"Hey Cody what're you building?" Armadillomon said.

"A catapult." Cody said.

"And we're helping." The Toucanmon said.

"Why?" Tai said.

"I know Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon are powerful and snowballs won't do much of anything, but maybe it could help a little." Cody said.

"That's not bad of an idea, let's get to work." Tai said and they all started building it.

"Cody after all we've done you still want us to help." Toucanmon said.

"Well we all don't want the digital world destroy and it's digimon like you guys that want to help is what we need." Cody said.

"So you kids aren't scared of the Royal Knights?" Sepikmon said.

"It will take more than those Royal Knights to scare us." Ross said.

"Oh my friends are so brave and kind to fight for us." Sepikmon said as he danced around. "Wait the Royal Knights will be here soon."

"Guys Joe, Sora, and Mimi with the digimon are clearing out the last of the digimon." Kari said with the others coming.

"Good the Royal Knights will be here soon." Davis said.

"The catapult's ready." Cody said.

"Datamon, Sepikmon, Toucanmon thank you for your help, but you better get somewhere safe" Ross said.

"We will, and good luck." Datamon said as they left.

"You and me better get ready." Davis said.

"Guys." Ross said.

"Wind into flame."

"Ice into flame."

"Earth into flame."

"Wood into flame."

"Thunder into light."

"Darkness into light."

"Water into light."

"Metal into light."

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution."

"Emperorgreymon."

"Magnagarurumon."

Both of them flew until they met up with the Royal Knights.

"Not you two again." Dynasmon said.

"Will you ever learn?" Crusadermon said.

"Will you ever learn that we will never give up." Emperorgreymon said.

"There's no way we're going to sit around and just let you destroy the digital world." Magnagarurumon said.

"Then let's have some fun." Dynasmon said and they all started fighting.

"**Magna Missiles**." Magnagarurumon fired his missiles, but Crusadermon got out of the way.

"Nice try." Crusadermon said. Cody had the target locked.

"Okay get ready Tai." Cody said.

"Ready." Tai said.

"Fire." Cody said. Tai launched a snowball from the catapult and hit Crusadermon.

"What was that?" Crusadermon said.

"**Feral Fire**." Magnagarurumon blasted at her while her guard was down. Meanwhile Emperorgreymon was dealing with Dynasmon.

"**Dragonfire Crossbow**." Emperorgreymon launched his energy blast, but Dynasmon moved.

"A valiant effort, but no avail." Dynasmon said.

"**Dragon Roar**." Dynasmon blasted Emperorgreymon to the giant incinerator in the village and was pushing him down, but Emperorgreymon pushed back.

"How do you like your first snowball fight pinky?" Magnagarurumon said.

"If that's your idea of stopping us how foolish." Crusadermon said.

"**Silent Masquerade**." Crusadermon started slashing at him.

"I can't get a target lock. She's moving too fast." Cody said.

"Forget her, Emperorgreymon needs help." Kari said. They turned the catapult and launched a snowball, but it melted.

"It's no use that incinerator is creating heat." Yolei said.

"We can't do anything." Ken said.

"I have you now." Dynasmon said.

"Have you forgotten we're fighting in my element." Emperorgreymon said and created a fire wall that knocked Dynasmon back and Emperorgreymon started fighting him.

"Hey guys look, the Royal Knights are here." Joe said as they all turned their attention to the fight. Magnagarurumon was pushed down to the others.

"Magnagarurumon are you okay?" T.K. said.

"I think so." Magnagarurumon said.

"Look out." Matt said.

"**Fist Of Fear**." Crusadermon pounded them down and the catapult broke apart with the others knocked down and had a fractal code, except Tai.

"Tai are you okay?" Agumon said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tai said.

"Lucky you." Joe said.

"Yeah look everyone else had the code knocked out of them." Mimi said.

"The same thing happen when we first faced the Royal Knights and on the moon. Why am I the only one who isn't hurt?" Tai said.

"It's quite simple." Crusadermon said gaining his attention. "You see you need to have a physical form in order to feel the damage they felt."

"Wait are you saying I'm." Tai said.

"Only a spirit, so sorry." Crusadermon said,

"No that's not true, Agumon and I came here with the others." Tai said.

"Did you." Crusadermon said. Then Tai remembered back in the real world. He fell down the stairs at the train station and there was a bright light.

"Tai Kamiya you are needed in the digital world. I shall bring your spirit, but your physical form must remain." The light had Ophanimon's voice.

"No it can't be true." Tai said.

"I'm afraid it is." Crusadermon said and Magnagarurumon tackled her.

"No come back and tell me the truth!" Tai said. Emperorgreymon was still holding off Dynasmon and slammed his sword into the ground.

"**Pyro Dragons**." Emperorgreymon launched his dragons and pushed Dynasmon back.

"You had this coming for a long time." Emperorgreymon said, but Magnagarurumon was thrown into him.

"I'll hold them off hurry and scan the area." Crusadermon said.

"Right, here we are." Dynasmon said and slammed the ground and found the data, or a piece of it. "What this can't be it, it must only be a piece of it." Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon used their swords, but Crusadermon held them off, but even she can't fight two enemies at once.

"Dynasmon hurry up." Crusadermon said. Dynasmon found more pieces of the data and brought it together.

"**DragonFire Crossbow**." Emperorgreymon blasted down Crusadermon.

"I got it." Dynasmon said as he began to scan the code. "Now there is only one left." Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon got the others on a boulder.

"The ice is gone." Matt said.

"Now there's only one left." Yolei said.

"We know what we have to do." Magnagarurumon said.

"Right let's head to Ophanimon's castle." Emperorgreymon said and headed off.

To Be Continue

Now that there is only one area left will the digidestine be able to stop the Royal Knights or is it the end of the digital world. Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	36. Lucemon Rise Or Not

Chapter 36: Lucemon Rise Or Not

Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon were pushing the boulder all the others were on to Ophanimon's castle since it was the only one left.

"We must be heading in the right direction, we're over a field of flowers." Magnagarurumon said.

"Look up ahead." Yolei said and they saw Ophanimon's castle.

"There it is, Ophanimon's castle." Emperorgreymon said. They went down to the castle, but Tai was distracted that Crusadermon told him he was only a spirit.

"Tai are you okay?" Agumon said.

"Agumon I'm only a spirit." Tai said.

"Tai you can't believe what that pink witch says." Agumon said.

"Easy for you to say. You probably still have a physical form since you're a digimon and we're in the digital world." Tai said. They entered Ophanimon's castle and was in a room filled with books.

"Great I hate reading." Ross said.

"Who goes there?" They all looked up and saw a Nerfertimon.

"Who are you?" Gotsumon said.

"It's a Nerfertimon." Kari said.

"I thought I was the only one." Gatomon said.

"I am loyal servant to Lady Ophanimon. I know who you are and why you are here. You are the legendary warriors." Nerfertimon said.

"Yeah we are." Matt said.

"Nerfertimon this castle and the area around it is the only place left for the Royal Knights to scan. Do you know where the key is?" Davis said.

"I'm afraid not however you are allowed to look around." Nerfertimon said.

"Hey Tai are you going to be okay after what Crusadermon said?" Sora said.

"Sora promise you won't tell the others. We can't deal with distractions." Tai said.

"Alright our best chance is to split up." Davis said.

"It will make things go faster." Izzy said.

"Yeah we need to find the key before the Royal Knights get here." T.K. said.

"Come on Tai you and me can look this way." Ross said.

"Ken and I will check the back." Yolei said.

"Izzy and I will check the west side of the castle." Matt said.

"There could be a clue in one of these books." Joe said.

"The three of us can check it out." Sora said.

"Come on Kari you and me can look too." T.K. said.

"Actually T.K. why don't you go with Cody I'll go with Davis." Kari said.

"Really?" T.K. said.

"Really!" Davis said.

…

The Royal Knights

They were in the dark area where Lucemon was still sealed away.

"Just one more." Dynasmon said.

"It won't be long now my lord." Crusadermon said.

"Hurry my knights." Lucemon said.

"And you said you will take us to the human world for us to rule." Crusadermon said.

"Silence, if Lord Lucemon said he will do it he will." Dynasmon said and left.

…

The Digidestine

Sora, Joe, and Mimi were looking through the books to find a clue to the key of the area.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here." Joe said.

"Who says books are filled with knowledge." Gomamon said.

"Guys I'm a little worried about Tai." Mimi said.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be okay once we return to the real world." Sora said.

"Hey Sora I was wondering, would it be okay if I asked Tai out. I know you two had a connection." Mimi said.

"It's okay with me Mimi, after all I'm with Matt now." Sora said. Meanwhile Ken and Yolei were looking in the back of the castle.

"Ophanimon must sure loved reading." Yolei said.

"Who's to say she didn't write them." Ken said. "Whatever the case, after all the time I tried to take over this world when I was the emperor I never would have thought I would see it destroyed."

"That's in the pass, don't worry about it." Yolei said as she grabbed his hand. Matt and Izzy were looking through the books as well.

"If I read one more book I'm going to get a headache." Matt said.

"Hey Matt what do you think will happen once we stop the Royal Knights?" Izzy said.

"We probably go back to our normal lives." Matt said.

"That's too bad I enjoyed being a digimon, it made me feel special." Izzy said.

"It's not the spirits that make us special Matt. We do that on our own." Matt said. Ross and Tai were climbing stairs and Tai tripped.

"Got you." Ross said as he caught him.

"Thanks Ross." Tai said.

"Are you okay Tai, you seem distracted." Ross said.

"I'm fine. You know Ross you remind me of me and Davis, I guess I never noticed before." Tai said.

"I am?" Ross said.

"Yeah you're brave, strong, and you stand up for what's right." Tai said.

"Thanks Tai. I'm glad I have you and the others as my friends." Ross said. T.K. and Cody were looking in another room.

"Anything T.K.?" Cody said.

"No, hey Cody you think Davis and Kari have gotten real close." T.K. said.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Cody said.

"Maybe a little. I just don't want Kari to get hurt from a decision." T.K. said.

"It's Kari's choice T.K. and you can't do anything once she makes up her mind. Besides you're still going to be her best friend." Cody said.

"You're right Cody so are you upset about this whole thing with the Royal Knights." T.K. said.

"Why would I be depressed we will stop them." Cody said. Davis and Kari were looking to with some books falling on him.

"Nice Davis." Kari said.

"It's like that game, what's it called. I lose either way." Davis said. "You know Kari this could be out last battle."

"Yeah being a digimon is cool, but I'm glad I got to be with you guys." Kari said. "I've learned a lot and I like myself even more."

"Well I like you too Kari." Davis said.

"Yeah?" Kari said and Davis was blushing and she started to blush.

"Oh wait, not like that I uh…." Davis didn't know what to say and they saw their hands were touching. "Oh who am I kidding, Kari you think when we get back to the real world you like to go out?"

"I love to." Kari said and actually gave him a peck. The next day they all got together.

"Did you guys found anything?" Davis said.

"There's not even a clue as to what the key is." Yolei said.

"Ophanimon was brilliant not leaving a single clue around." Joe said.

"Maybe we're just not looking in the right places. We don't really know if the key is here." Cody said. Then the Royal Knights came busting through the door.

"The Royal Knights." Matt said.

"So those are the knights." Nerfertimon said.

"We should have known you kids would be here. It's useless to try and fight us." Dynasmon said.

"You're like this daffodil; you do grow, but too weak to do anything to stop us." Crusadermon said.

"Look all you want you won't find the key." Ken said.

"Even we didn't find it." Veemon said.

"Blabber mouth, they didn't have to know that." Agumon said.

"We already know what the key is." Dynasmon said.

"Yes the key is you Nerfertimon." Crusadermon said.

"What no." Nerfertimon said.

"Yes and once we scan you Lord Lucemon shall live." Dynasmon said.

"In order of Lady Ophanimon I will not allow it." Nerfertimon said.

"**Rosetta Stone**." She launched her tablet, but they with stood it.

"Ross we need to stop them." Davis said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ross said.

"Wind into flame."

"Ice into flame."

"Earth into flame."

"Wood into flame."

"Thunder into light."

"Darkness into light."

"Water into light."

"Metal into light."

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution."

"Emperorgreymon."

"Magnagarurumon."

"Very well." Dynasmon said.

"If you insist on getting in our way." Crusadermon said.

"**Dragonfire Crossbow**."

"**Feral Fire**." They both launched their attacks, but both the Royal Knights busted through the roof.

"Come back here." Emperorgreymon said as they followed them.

"**Magna Missiles**." Magnagarurumon fired his missiles and they hit.

"**Dragon Roar**." Dynasmon tossed his energy blast, but they moved out of the way.

"**Fist Of Fear**." Crusadermon tried to pound them, but they moved.

"We need to be careful, we can't let Nerfertimon get in the crossfire." Magnagarurumon said.

"Then there's only one thing to do." Emperorgreymon said and charged at each of the knights and started fighting hand to hand.

"Hand to hand combat how original." Dynasmon said.

"You've reached your limits." Crusadermon said.

"Is that so, well we'll let you in on a little secret." Emperorgreymon said.

"A human has no limit, we just get stronger and stronger." Magnagarurumon said.

"We will never give up we'll keep fighting." Emperorgreymon said.

"As long as we never give up we will stop you." Magnagarurumon said.

"But why you're not even digimon?" Crusadermon said.

"Then what are we right now? The digital world is our second home and we shall never give up. We'll overpower you." Magnagarurumon said.

"Give me a break." Dynasmon said.

"Oh I'll be happy to break you." Emperorgreymon said. Lucemon was getting tired of waiting so he used his power to launch a beam that caused the whole place to shake and the boys got hit.

"What was that?" Ken said.

"Davis, Ross." Kari said and saw they were down.

"What just hit us?" Davis said.

"Wait where's Nerfertimon?" Ross said. They saw the Royal Knights had Nerfertimon.

"At long last." Dynasmon said as Nerfertimon got scanned.

"No!" They all shouted. Dynasmon dropped the data and Lucemon appeared.

"Welcome Lord Lucemon." The Royal Knights said.

"That little boy is Lucemon." Sora said.

"Finally I am free." Lucemon said.

"Now that you are free what are you going to do?" Izzy said.

"I shall recreate the digital world in my image and everything will be mine." Lucemon said.

"You can't." Kari said.

"You awful little boy." Yolei said.

"They're right we won't let you." Ross said.

"Is that so, pity you won't be here. Be gone." Lucemon said and with the movement of his eyes he sent them all flying.

"Don't worry I'll catch you." A Trailmon said.

"Trailmon!" Davis said as they all got on.

"I'll take you somewhere you should be safe." Trailmon said and headed for the yellow moon.

To Be Continued

Is it the end of everything now that Lucemon has been revived? Don't miss the next exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	37. Nighty Night Knights

Chapter 37: Nighty Night Knights

The digidestine found themselves on the yellow moon outside the digital world, or what's left of it.

"Is everyone okay?" Davis said.

"Look at the bright side we're all alive." Veemon said.

"It's kind of hard to look at the bright side seeing that." T.K. said as they saw that it was nothing but a dark cloudy space with Trailmon tracks.

"It's awful." Kari said.

"I never thought I see the day." Tai said.

"The digital world is gone." Matt said.

"Does this mean we failed?" Cody said.

"It has to be, what's left for us to save." Yolei said and Davis looked at his D3 that had the faces of his spirits.

"Am I a fool to believe?" Davis said, but both the faces shook their heads no.

…

Lucemon

Lucemon was looking out to whatever he could with the digital world gone with the Royal Knights behind him.

"It's a shame I can't see how much the digital world has changed, but I will once I recreate it." Lucemon said.

"Don't forget our deal Lord Lucemon." Crusadermon said.

"Of course Crusadermon however you must still take care of those kids." Lucemon said.

"But there is nothing for them to save, why bother with them now." Crusadermon said.

"Because they still hold the spirits of the legendary warriors and could still stop me." Lucemon said.

"But." Crusadermon said.

"That is enough Crusadermon. If Lord Lucemon wants us to destroy those humans then we shall." Dynasmon said.

"That's right Dynasmon now go and I will send you to the human world." Lucemon said.

"Yes Lord Lucemon." They both said and took off.

…..

The Digidestine

"Well what do we do now?" Ken said.

"What can we do?" Yolei said.

"Yolei's right there's nothing left. Even if we would to do something none of us can match Lucemon's power if he sent us flying with just the movement of his eyes." T.K. said.

"So is that it, we're just going to give up." Davis said.

"Davis look, the digital world is gone." T.K. said.

"That doesn't mean we can quit. Think what will happen to the real world." Ross said. "Lucemon could go there and who knows what will happen."

"Hey guys come look at this." Mimi said and they baby or in-training digimon.

"Look at all the digimon." Tai said.

"Aren't they the cutest things?" Sora said. They all went down and played with the digimon. New Patamon saw two eggs that was green and white with the same kind of markings his digiegg had and they both hatched.

"Hi I'm Lopmon." Lopmon said.

"And I'm Salamon." Salamon said.

"Hi there." Patamon said and they started playing with each other.

"They seem to know each other." Kari said.

"Here's why, Lopmon digivolves into Cherubimon and Salamon digivolves into Ophanimon." Izzy said checking his computer.

"Really because my mega level was Magnadramon." Gatomon said.

"Guys look around, if we give up think what will happen to all these digimon." Davis said.

"Davis I have to say you can be real inspirational." Yolei said.

"You see no matter what we can't give up." Davis said. "We will fight Lucemon." They all looked out to the digital world.

"First we're going to have to get by his lackeys." Ross said and they all saw the Royal Knights heading their way.

"Not them again." Kari said with the baby digimon running scared.

"That's it I had it with the Royal Knights." Davis said.

"I'm with you Davis, this between us and them come to an end today." Ross said with the Royal Knights landing.

"This time they won't get away." Davis said with them coming closer.

"We wanted to make sure you kids are okay." Dynasmon said.

"Lord Lucemon wants to see you." Crusadermon said.

"We'll go see him after taking care of you." Ross said.

"Wind into flame."

"Ice into flame."

"Earth into flame."

"Wood into flame."

"Thunder into light."

"Darkness into light."

"Water into light."

"Metal into light."

"Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution."

"Emperorgreymon."

"Magnagarurumon."

Both of them came charging in at the Royal Knights.

"When will they learn?" Dynasmon said.

"**Fist Of Fear**." Crusadermon said.

"Not this time." Magnagarurumon said.

"**Magna Missiles**." Magnagarurumon blasted her right down to the ground.

"**Dragon Roar**." Dynasmon said, but Emperorgreymon stopped him with his sword and was pushing him down.

"How can you be stronger all of a sudden?" Dynasmon said and slashed him.

"**Dragonfire Crossbow**." Emperorgreymon blasted him down.

"**Feral Fire**." Magnagarurumon kept on blasting down on Crusadermon.

"How did they get so much stronger?" Crusadermon said. When Magnagarurumon was down to nothing he got out a light saber.

"**Starburst Hunter**." Magnagarurumon slashed her in a blue light and she hit the ground with her fractal code appearing.

"We are not going to lose to week humans." Dynasmon said.

"**Dragon Breath**." He created his white dragon.

"I got news for you. We're not humans now, we're digimon." Emperorgreymon said and slammed his sword down.

"**Pyro Dragons**." The dragons came out and pushed the white dragon down.

"It's not possible." Dynasmon said as he got blasted and his fractal code appeared.

"Dynasmon." Crusadermon said.

"You had this coming for a long time." Emperorgreymon said and he and Magnagarurumon got their D3s ready.

"Fractal Code….." "No it's mine." Lucemon said as he came.

"Lucemon!" Emperorgreymon said. He took the fractal codes from his knights and there was a great flash. When the smoke cleared Lucemon was now in his chaos mode.

"Is that Lucemon?" Kari said.

"That's his chaos mode." Izzy said.

"He destroyed his own men." Magnagarurumon said.

"Lucemon how could you?" Emperorgreymon said.

"To reach my vary power. Why don't you make it easy and be a part of the world I will create?" Lucemon said.

"In other words be your slaves. Never!" Emperorgreymon said.

"It's your funeral." Lucemon said as he spread his wings.

"**Paradise Lost Punch**." He threw numerous punches at Emperorgreymon and when he kicked him up he slammed him to the ground returning as Davis.

"Now you are mine." Lucemon said with the Davis's fractal code appearing.

"Not on my watch." Magnagarurumon breaking his concentration.

"**Starburst Hunter**." Magnagarurumon tried to attack him.

"**Paradise Lost Punch**." Lucemon beat him to the punch and the same thing happened to him.

"No Lucemon!" Davis said as he let Ross go and the moon began to fall apart.

"Hurry guys get out of there." Matt said. Ross and Davis began running as the other two moons began to fall apart.

To Be Continued

Has Lucemon won and is it the end of the digidestine? You don't want to miss the next exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	38. Noble Dark Warrior

Chapter 38: Noble Dark Warrior

After the fight with Lucemon all the digidestine and their digimon were left on a debris rock.

"Is everyone okay?" Matt said.

"Yea wait what are those?" Yolei said.

"Those are all digieggs." Izzy said.

"I don't see an egg big enough for Davis and Ross." Joe said.

"Don't say that, they could have survived." Kari said.

"Hey look over there." T.K. said and they saw Ross and Davis in a light prism created by new Patamon and his friends.

"You guys are okay?" Cody said.

"It will take more than Lucemon to keep us down." Davis said.

…..

Lucemon

After the fight Lucemon went back to the Dark Area where he was sealed and was up to something.

"Now time to move along." Lucemon said. "I promised the Royal Knights I take them to the real word, but let's see what it's like and I will make mine."

…

The Digidestine

Tai was separated from the others still in deep thought.

"Hey Tai are you okay?" Ross said as he sat next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tai said. "Ross promise me that when we return to the real world that you will come and see us."

"Yeah sure Tai." Ross said confused. 'Why would he ask that? Of course I want to see these guys again.' He thought.

"Hey Izzy is there anything on your computer that can help us?" Ken said.

"I'm looking right now, but everything is censored. I did remember seeing something about light and darkness with Lucemon." Izzy said.

"Those are Ross and Tai's elements." Yolei said.

"So whatever we do it will be up to them." Davis said.

"What do you think their talking about?" T.K. said.

"Tai might be telling Ross that he might be just a spirit." Mimi said.

"Tai a spirit?" Davis said.

"Yeah Crusadermon told him back at the ice. Tai was the only one that didn't had a fractal code appear there or when we first took on the Royal Knights." Mimi said.

"Maybe he just got lucky." Kari said.

"Tai was also not knocked out on the moon. No one is that lucky three times in a row." Joe said.

"Hey guys look at that." Matt said and they all saw a stream of data heading out of the Dark Area.

"What is that?" Cody said.

"What is Lucemon up to?" Davis said. Then the real world started to appear.

"Hey that's Odaiba." Izzy said.

"Lucemon is trying to get to the real world." Ken said.

"But if someone like Lucemon gets in the real world there'll be chaos." Izzy said.

"Then we need to get there and stop him. We have to get to that area Lucemon is in." Davis said.

"We'll take you there." New Patamon said as he with Salamon and Lopmon started pushing the rock.

"Anyone got an idea how we're going to stop Lucemon?" Ross said.

"I don't know, just anyway we can." Davis said and a meteor shower started.

"Whoa look out." Tai said and they all ducked down.

"Hey what's burning?" Veemon said. Then he noticed he had a flame on his tail. "My tail is on fire, my tail is on fire!" Veemon panic, but they all managed to put it out.

"Alright guys let's evolve." Davis said.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Mercurymon."

"Arbormon."

"Kazemon."

"Beetlemon."

"Grumblemon."

"Kumamon."

"Loweemon."

"Ranamon."

"Execute, Fusion Evolution."

"Execute Now, Fusion Evolution."

"Beowolfmon."

"Aldamon."

After they all evolved they all managed to make it into the Dark Area.

"It won't be long now." Lucemon said.

"This is where it ends for you Lucemon." Aldamon said.

"Not you kids again, did you change your mind." Lucemon said

"To be a part of your world, never." Beowolfmon said.

"**Cleansing Light**." Beowolfmon fired away, but Lucemon got out of the way.

"I'll get him." Loweemon said as he tried his lance, but Lucemon tossed him.

"**Tempest Twist**."

"**Blizzard Blaster**." Kazemon and Kumamon tried, but Lucemon moved.

"**Lightning Blitz**."

"**Atomic Inferno**."

"**Draining Rain**."

"**Flash Blast**."

"**Seismic Sledge**."

"**Roundhouse Punt**." They all tired, but Lucemon withstood them all and flew up.

"You can't beat me I hold more power than you can imagine." Lucemon said and got a white orb. "Behold the power of light." Then came a dark orb. "And the power of dark." He tossed the light orb and they were surrounded by a light. Then tossed down the dark orb. They were all trapped and they were all getting shocked. "You don't like my ride, then I'll let you out." The sphere disappeared and they were all human and hurt. "Light and darkness are one."

"Light and darkness are one." Loweemon said as he watched

"Now to finish this, but don't worry with your data I absorb I'll bring you back in my world." Lucemon said and created the orbs again.

"Get out of there guys if you get hit again you'll be gone forever." Sora said. Lucemon tossed down the light orb and they were surrounded by light.

"Run away." Mimi said. Then Lucemon threw the dark orb, but Loweemon caught it.

"Tai!" Kari said.

"It's hopeless not even the warrior of darkness can match my darkness." Lucemon said.

"Fine then I won't fight." Loweemon said as he let the orb go and he was in the same sphere.

"Tai what are you doing?" Ross said.

"What I have to. I know you guys can beat Lucemon and save the human and the digital world." Loweemon said. "I wish I could go back with you, but I'm not even a part of this world." The sphere burst and Tai had the spirits of darkness out.

"Ross take the spirits of darkness. I know you can handle them and your spirits." Tai said as the spirits went to Ross and in his chest that he held. "I regret nothing." That was the last thing Tai said before he was scanned.

"No!" Ross shouted with most of the others in tears. "Tai!" Then the spirits of light and darkness was bursting in Ross's body.

"It looks like you can't handle it little boy. Not everyone can handle the powers of light and darkness" Lucemon said.

"Lucemon, that's it!" Davis said as he and Ross were engulfed in flames with lights coming out of the others digivices and into the fire.

…

Digivolving Scene

Ross and Davis was surrounded by lights and the spirits.

"Ancient Spirit Evolution." A figured came as the spirits united and was being covered in armor with the head coming out.

"Susanoomon."

….

Susanoomon float there in a bright light and they were all astonished.

"Wow a new warrior." Izzy said.

"What is this, who are you?" Lucemon said.

"I am Susanoomon, your demise Lucemon." Susanoomon said.

To Be Continued

Will Susanoomon be able to stop Lucemon? Don't miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	39. Rage Of Lucemon

Chapter 39: Rage Of Lucemon

Everyone was impressed with the spirits uniting with Ross and Davis and becoming one digimon, Susanoomon.

"What is this, who are you?" Lucemon said.

"I am Susanoomon, your demise Lucemon." Susanoomon said.

"Izzy who is this Susannomon?" Matt said.

"There was nothing about him, but if I had to guess all the spirits united with Ross and Davis and became him." Izzy said.

"Well Susanoomon I welcome you, pity you won't be around." Lucemon came in at super speed, but Susanoomon got out of the way and pounded him.

"Nice right in the kisser." Matt said.

"I don't know who this Susanoomon is, but I think he's the answer we were looking for." T.K. said. Susanoomon charged in and pounded Lucemon again.

"You are going to pay dearly for that." Lucemon said.

"Let's see what you got." Susanoomon said, he charged in again, but Lucemon was ready for him.

"**Paradise Lost Punch**." Lucemon launched a barrage of fists at Susanoomon.

"Oh no not again." Yolei said. Susanoomon was brought down hard.

"Now to finish this." Lucemon said and got out his two orbs of light and dark.

"No anything, but that." Cody said. Lucemon tossed down his light orb.

"No this can't be." Susanoomon said. Then Lucemon threw down the dark orb and Susanoomon was in the strange sphere.

"No one can defeat me." Lucemon said. Inside Susanoomon Davis and Ross were feeling the attack.

"No we can't lose." Davis said.

"That's right if we lose Lucemon will rain terror everywhere and Tai's sacrifice will be for nothing." Ross said.

"We won't let Lucemon win." Susanoomon said and the sphere burst and Susanoomon was gone.

"That takes care of that." Lucemon said.

"No this can't be." Ken said.

"First Tai now Ross and Davis." Joe said with Kari in tears.

"No not Davis too." Kari whispered. Then Lucemon noticed something above him.

"What they're still alive!" Lucemon said. Ross and Davis were floating with the spirits around them.

"How did they survive?" Sora said.

"They must have separated the spirits." Izzy said.

"I'm just glad we can't see between their legs." Yolei said.

"That's right we're alive." Davis said.

"There is no way we will fall easily to the likes of you." Ross said. Then they formed Susanoomon again.

"Guess who's back." Susanoomon said.

"Those meddling brats." Lucemon said. Then a giant weapon appeared with the visor on Susanoomon coming down.

"**Celestial Blade**." A giant light blade came out. It was so long it even cut the walls of the dark area and with one swing Lucemon got hit and three rings of data came around Lucemon.

"I don't believe it, am I going to lose to these children." Lucemon said.

"You're reign of terror comes to an end Lucemon." Susanoomon said as he got both Davis's and Ross's D3s that glowed red and blue.

"Watch this Tai." Davis and Ross said.

"Fractal Code Digitize." Susanoomon said. He used both of them and scanned Lucemon with two eggs appearing. One white and one black. The dark area fell apart and the white egg flew away with Susanoomon separating into Ross and Davis with everyone floating in space.

"You guys did it." Mimi said.

"That was so cool." Matt said.

"Cooler than Omnimon and Imperialdramon." Yolei said with Kari going into Davis's arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kari said.

"Kari I'm real sorry about Tai." Davis said.

"Hey guys what's with that?" Joe said. They all turned and saw that the black egg was still there. Then it began to grow.

"What's happening?" Sora said.

"Lucemon was already defeated." Ken said.

"We did purify his light half, but his dark half seems to keep growing." Davis said. The egg continued to grow until it was Lucemon in his shadow lord mode and roared.

"Just when I thought he couldn't get an uglier." Ross said. Lucemon started heading through the stream of data and was heading to the real world.

"He's heading to the real world." T.K. said.

"If a digimon like that gets to the real world he will spread chaos." Izzy said.

"Not to mention there's no telling what that thing can do." Ross said.

"Not unless we stop him. We have to evolve." Davis said.

"Execute Now, Fusion Evolution."

"Execute, Fusion Evolution."

"Aldamon."

"Beowolfmon."

"Execute, Spirit Evolution."

"Beetlemon."

"Arbormon."

"Grumblemon."

"Kumamon."

"Mercurymon."

"Ranamon."

"Kazemon."

"You guys go on ahead we'll catch up." Sora said and all nine of them went on ahead.

"We can't let him get to the real world." Aldamon said.

"Everyone is counting on us." Beowolfmon said.

"If he gets into the real world he'll destroy everything." Beetlemon said.

"We're the only ones that have a chance to stop him." Ranamon said.

"Forget chance we ARE the only ones that can stop him." Mercurymon said.

"All our friends are in danger." Kumamon said.

"There are also the digimon that are in the real world." Grumblemon said.

"We can't give up, there's no running this time." Arbormon said.

"Our family and all the ones we love will be destroyed if we don't do something." Kazemon said.

"We have to stop him." They all said.

…..

The Real World

Lucemon came up through the ground at the train station where the digidestine left to go to the digital world. He continued moving forward until he hit the surface. Everyone received a message on their phones or computers.

"You must choose to follow me or be destroyed." The legendary warriors just arrived in the station.

"Where are we?" Ranamon said.

"Look around we're in the station from when we left." Beowolfmon said.

"But where's Lucemon?" Grumblemon said.

"If he's not here, he must be up there." Aldamon said seeing the hole Lucemon created. "Come on we got to stop him before he reaches the surface." They all flew up. They continued going until he was in sight.

"There he is." Mercurymon said.

"How are we going to stop him?" Beetlemon said.

"I'll stop him." Aldamon said.

"**Atomic Inferno**." He launched his fireballs, but the back of him grew back.

"Let me try." Beowolfmon said.

"**Cleansing Light**." He fired his rockets and light blast, but the same thing happen.

"Let's all try attacking together." Kazemon said.

"**Hurricane Wave**."

"**Lightning Blitz**."

"**Blizzard Blaster**."

"**Dark Vapor**."

"**Flash Blast**."

"**Blockade Seed**."

"**Seismic Sledge**." They all combined their attacks, but not even their combined forces could stop him.

"It's no use he keeps regenerating." Beowolfmon said. Then Lucemon turned to face them.

"**Tide Of Despair**." He breathed a tremendous flame and they all got hit. They all hit the bottom with them in their human forms and having their fractal codes just as the others got up there.

"Are you guys okay?" Mimi said.

"Yeah, but Lucemon is getting away." Davis said.

"You must choose to follow me or be destroyed."

To Be Continued

Will it be the end of the real world, has Lucemon actually won? Find out on the next exciting episode of Digimon Digtal Monsters.


	40. Faith Of Two Worlds

Chapter 40: Faith Of Two Worlds

Lucemon continued to head to the surface of the real world. It was only a matter of time. Back down in the station an elevator was coming down.

"Look out." Cody said and everyone got out of the way.

"That was close." Matt said.

"What do we do now?" Ross said.

"What can we do?" Davis said.

"I know why not you turn into Susanoomon." Veemon said.

"It's not that easy." Gatomon said.

"What were we thinking, saving the world?" Davis said. "We already let the digital world down." He dropped his D3. "I can't even move this stupid elevator." Agunimon appeared behind him.

"Davis I never pictured you as a quitter." Agunimon said. "You can't give up, you just got to try harder." He helped Davis push. "That's it." Agunimon said as the elevator fell over.

"Is anyone else finding it hard to believe the spirits are alive?" Mimi said with the other spirits appeared.

"It's true we have defeated Lucemon before, but we wouldn't be here without you." Lobomon said.

"We look out for each other." Ross said.

"We work together and can accomplish anything." Mercurymon said.

"That's how we are." Matt said.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys." Beetlemon said.

"The same with us." T.K. said.

"Working together." Kumamon said.

"Teamwork." Cody said

"What about the lives lost like Tai?" Kari said.

"If we don't stop Lucemon their sacrifice will be for nothing." Kazemon said.

"By working together we can do this." Ranamon said

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Yolei said.

"It's because of you we are here." Grumblemon said.

"Back at you." Ken said.

"With your strength and our knowledge we can do this." Arbormon said.

"That's what I'm talking about." Izzy said.

"The let's work together to beat Lucemon." Davis said and they all shook hands. "Still how are the 18 of us suppose to stop Lucemon?"

"You're forgetting one more." Agunimon said and Loweemon appeared.

"That's right Tai gave me the spirits of darkness." Ross said.

"And us."

"Ophanimon?" Davis said and saw Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon projecting the three celestial digimon.

"It's up to you to stop Lucemon." Ophanimon said.

"But how can we stop him?" Cody said.

"He has no conscience." Seraphimon said.

"You can use that to stop him." Cherubimon said.

"Then we will stop him." Ross said.

"Again the warriors hold our fate." Ophanimon said.

"And us today we all are going to write a new legend, right." Davis said.

"Right." The others said and all scanned a ring of data around their hands.

"Execute, Ancient Spirit Evolution."

"When we become one." Davis said.

"With our hearts." Kari said.

"Our minds." Ross said.

"Our hopes." Cody said.

"Our strength." T.K. said.

"Our power." Matt said.

"Our dreams." Yolei said.

"Our feelings." Ken said.

"Our beliefs." Izzy said.

"Susanoomon."

"I told you it would work." Veemon said.

"Hurry Susanoomon go stop that evil slug." Sora said.

"With pleasure." Susanoomon said as he flew up after Lucemon. Lucemon made it to the surface, but Susanoomon grabbed his tail. "No you don't." He pulled back down.

"**Tide Of Despair**." Lucemon said and launched the flame, but Susanoomon with stood it.

"Did he just talk?" Kari said.

"But Seraphimon said he has no conscience." Ross said.

"Maybe there's more to this guy than we think." Matt said.

"I bet the answer is in his that orb he's carrying." Izzy said. Susanoomon made it to the orb and saw something, Lucemon larva.

"Is that his true form?" Susanoomon said and was blasted away. "You're not welcome in this world." Susanoomon managed to push him down back into digital space. Then he charged in the orb and destroyed it.

"**Heaven's Thunder**." He created a cloud with thunder coming down and held down the dragon.

"**Celestial Blade**." Susanoomon sliced the dragon and destroyed it.

"Alright they did it." Joe said.

"Wait if we won, then what's attacking?" Sora said and Lucemon larva was going to attack.

"I'm taking you all with me." Lucemon said.

"NO!" Susanoomon said and ejected Davis and the others and took the hit.

"What I can't move." Lucemon said.

"Lucemon you can do what you want to us, but you will not harm these humans. This comes to an end." Susanoomon said as his blade turned into a sword and one by one the spirits slashed at him.

"NO!" Lucemon said and was destroyed.

"No way." Davis said with them facing the spirits.

"You guys could have come out of us anytime you want?" T.K. said.

"Yes, but you wouldn't want that right Ross." Lobomon said.

"How did you know that?" Ross said.

"Because each of them is a part of us." Cody said.

"Yes now look." Agunimon said. Data came from their digivices and went to the digital world. "All the data is going back to where it belongs."

"Wow we actually did it." Davis said.

"Yes, none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for you and your friends." Agunimon said. Then noticed the portal. "Hurry." They all grabbed them and the digimon and tossed them.

"What are you doing?" Ross said.

"If that portal closes you will be trapped here and it's not safe for you to be in the digital world." Agunimon said.

"Wait this is a terrible way to say goodbye." Kari said.

"Will we ever see you again?" Ken said.

"I can't say for sure, but maybe one day." Agunimon said.

"Goodbye Sora." New Patamon said.

"Bye Patamon I already miss you." Sora said and the portal closed.

"Wow Sora you're only like 16 and you're already a mother." Ross said.

"Wouldn't that make Matt the dad since you're dating?" T.K. said.

"I'll let that go since we're finally going home." Matt said.

"Ross your D3." Gotsumon said and Ross saw Loweemon's face.

"Ross." Loweemon said.

"Loweemon?" Ross said.

"Tai is alive he's back in your world." Loweemon said.

"Tai's alive!" Ross said.

"Yes, but you must hurry his spirit is fainting." Loweemon said.

"Guys did you hear that Tai's alive." Ross said.

"My brother." Kari said.

"Yeah Loweemon said he's back in our world." Ross said. When they arrived they were came through the elevator.

"Whoa it's like no time has passed since we were gone." Izzy said.

"You're right it's the same time and date." Yolei said.

"Where's Tai?" Kari said.

"This way Kari." Davis said as he grabbed her hand and they were all heading down the stairs, but when they got there only doctors was there.

"My brother, where is he?" Kari said.

…

The Hospital

"Clear." A doctor said as Tai felt a jump. He had an oxygen mask and a dead look in his eyes. "Come on kid, clear." The doctor tried again. The others were running down the halls and saw the Kamiyas

"Mom, Dad." Kari said.

"Kari." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Where's Tai?" Kari said.

"In there." Mrs. Kamiya said. Kari went running in.

"Tai!" Kari said and went by his side. "Tai come on please wake up." Then the line went flat. "No." The others were upset, but then their digivices began to glow and when a tear from Kari landed on Tai the line beeped again and Tai woke up.

"Kari." Tai said and lifted his hand that Kari took.

"Tai." Kari said and Tai began to get up.

"Kari is that really you?" Tai said.

"Tai!" Kari said as she hugged him. The others all had tears of joy. Then they all went outside.

"So Lucemon is gone." Tai said.

"Yeah and it's like no time has passed." Cody said.

"Yeah well now if you'll excuse me I have a birthday to go to and a game to get ready for." Davis said.

"I'll go with you." Kari said.

"You like my sister and soccer?" Davis said.

"Not so much, but I like you and I did say I go out with you." Kari said. Davis extended his arm that Kari took.

"Tai I was also wondering if you like to go out?" Mimi said.

"I love to Mimi." Tai said and walked away hand in hand.

"Sora how about we go out for dinner." Matt said.

"Sure Matt." Sora said.

"Is okay if Ken and I come?" Yolei said.

"We could make it a double date." Ken said and they all left.

"How did all the girls get a guy?" T.K. said.

"I don't know, but I'm glad to be back." Ross said. Davis and Kari were still on their way.

"That was an adventure huh Davis." Kari said.

"I know. I'll miss Agunimon, but I'm glad to be home and with my friends and you." Davis said as he gave her a peck.

The End


End file.
